Au fils du Temps
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Magnus fait la connaissance d'Alec, alors qu'il a tout juste quatre ans. Dès lors ils ne vont cesser de se recroiser au fils des années et cette relation anodine va prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur, jusqu'à devenir une évidence pour l'un et l'autre...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello !_

_J'espère que ma nouvelle fiction Malec vous plaira ! Cette idée m'a été gentiment suggérée Darknesscoming ! Merci à elle pour son concept, j'espère que vous aimerait mon histoire ;-) _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Magnus avait fini par accepter de se rendre à l'Institut de New-York uniquement pour faire la connaissance de ses nouveaux directeurs. En encore, il y était allé à reculons en lisant leur nom de famille : Lightwood ! Lui qui n'avait pas pu s'accommoder de leur ancêtre, il était certain qu'avec cette nouvelle génération le courant ne passerait pas mieux ! Les Lightwood étaient bien trop étriqués dans les lois, l'ordre et ce genre de choses qui donnait des boutons au Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn !

Magnus se rendait à leur invitation par pur politesse, mais en aucun cas il ne comptait renouveler l'expérience hautement désagréable d'être reçu à l'Institut de New York, les Néphilims l'agaçait au plus haut point !

Pour ce rendez-vous assez diplomatique, après tout, il y allait en tant que représentant du Monde Sorcier, Magnus avait soigné son allure ; comme chaque jour ! Il portait un pantalon en cuir très moulant bleu électrique, avec des bottes à lacets qui remontaient sur ses cuisses, une chemise en soie grise, avec un nœud à Lavallière pour donner plus d'élégance encore. Deux longs sautoirs en or, une kyrielle de bagues, une veste assortie au bottes. Pour ses cheveux, il les avait coiffés simplement en vague sur le sommet de son crâne et le tout saupoudré de paillettes argentées et dorées. Sous ses yeux en amandes un beau trait noir de khôl et un brin de gloss sur les lèvres… rien de bien excentrique en somme !

Magnus marchait d'un pas vif, jusqu'au-devant des grilles de l'Institut. Il se souvenait très bien lorsque ce bâtiment avait été construit, dès la naissance de cette ville, non plus exactement lors de son prodigieuse essor industriel… Magnus, s'il fermait les yeux pouvait encore voir l'ancienne ville en terre battues et aux maisons de bois, le tout sentant la crasse, l'alcool et la sueur humaine… Comme cette époque-ci lui manquait !

Magnus poussa la grille, sans y toucher, d'un simple petit coup de magie. Il remonta l'allée herbeuse et ombragée jusqu'au perron de l'église. Il savait qu'à partir de-là, il ne pouvait pénétrer le lieu sans y être explicitement invité… les Nephilims et leur peur des Créatures Obscures… D'un geste soigné et stylisé il frappa au battant en bois sombre et épais de la porte à double entrée, puis il recula d'un pas pour se donner une contenance lorsque l'on viendrait lui ouvrir. Il s'attendait à tout un cérémoniel coincé et…

— C'est qui ?! fit une petite voix pointue.

Magnus avait vu la porte s'entrouvrir, mais personne derrière, juste cette voix minuscule.

— Je suis Magnus Bane, répondit le Sorcier en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'aime bien votre nom, fit cette petite voix.

C'est alors que Magnus baissa son regard et découvrit le visage rond et doux d'un très jeune enfant. Il devait être tout juste sortit de l'âge tendre et ne devait pas excéder quatre ans. Des yeux d'un bleu limpides, incroyables, des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, des habits sombres, et cette expression de franche curiosité arroché au visage.

Magnus esquissa un sourire en demi-lune et s'accroupit pour faire face au bambin.

— Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? questionna-t-il amusé par son hôte.

— Alec, fit fièrement l'enfant en bombant le torse.

— Alec, enchanté, fit Magnus en lui tendant la main.

Alec regarda les ongles vernis de rouge du Sorcier, fasciné, sans oser y toucher.

— C'est vous le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ? demanda-t-il toujours en regardant la paume tendue de Magnus.

— En effet, c'est bien moi.

Le visage d'Alec s'alluma et il lui serra la main avec la rigidité et le sérieux d'un adulte, mêlé à la maladresse d'un bambin.

— Je n'avais jamais vu de Sorcier ! s'extasia Alec de sa petite voix aigüe.

— Et moi je n'avais encore jamais rencontré d'Alec, sourit Magnus touché par la candeur simple de cet enfant.

— Vous êtes vieux ? fit Alec en s'approchant très près de Magnus pour essayer de lire son âge sur les lignes de son visage.

— D'après toi ? demanda Magnus en souriant toujours amusé par cet enfant et sa fraîcheur.

— Hum… je dirais que vous êtes vieux… trente ans…

Magnus déstabilisé par cette réponse éclata d'un rire sincère, Alec, persuadé d'avoir bien répondu gonfla encore plus sa poitrine de fierté.

Soudain une paire d'escarpins se firent entendre dans la nef de l'église. Alec sursauta et perdit sa jovialité, il voila son expression d'un masque neutre et presque de tristesse et recula d'un pas, rigide comme un soldat aguerrit. Magnus se releva à regret, comprenant qu'il allait avoir à faire avec une adulte.

— Alec ! s'écria sa mère en surgissant a son côté. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas ouvrir cette porte !

— Mais, il a toqué, plaida doucement Alec sachant qu'il perdait d'avance ce combat contre sa mère.

— Ce n'est pas ton rôle ! s'exclama Maryse en faisant signe au garçon de déguerpir au plus vite.

— Oui, maman, dit Alec en baisse le menton résigné avant de faire demi-tour d'un pas raide comme la Justice.

Magnus regarda cet enfant disparaître de sa vue avec un brin de déception, sa compagnie avait été plus que rafraîchissante.

— Magnus Bane, je présume ? fit Maryse Lightwood le corps corseté dans une robe aussi étriquée qu'elle.

— Lui, même, confirma Magnus en tendant à nouveau sa main baguée.

— Vous êtes en avance, dit Maryse d'un ton chirurgicale comme si cela était une offense.

— Il vaut mieux être en avance qu'en retard, nota Magnus avec amabilité, sa main toujours tendue.

Maryse jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa main et pivota sur ses talons haut. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Magnus nota qu'elle devait être enceinte de quelques petits mois seulement, cela étant dit, ça n'excusait en rien sa grossièreté. Magnus qui s'y était attendu referma ses doigts avec un sourire affable aux lèvres.

— Suivez-moi, dit Maryse qui traversait déjà la grande nef d'un pas militaire.

Tandis que Magnus s'engageait dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs et d'ascenseurs, il croisa à nouveau le petit Alec, qui s'était retranché dans un coin pour lire un traité de démonologie dans la langue d'Edom. Pas le genre de lecture qu'on laisserait habituellement entre les mains d'un enfant de quatre ans ! Magnus lui adressa un clin d'œil avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque de l'Institut. Alec rougit et se cacha aussitôt derrière son ouvrage.

* * *

Magnus en quittant la bibliothèque quarante minutes plus tard avait mal au crâne après avoir entendu débiter autant de sottises par les Lightwood, surtout à propos de leur honneur, de la Loi et de leur façon dont ils comptaient tenir l'Institut et New York ! Magnus en était presque venu à regretter le temps où il n'y avait pas d'Accord entre les Créatures Obscures et les Chasseurs d'Ombres ! Il n'avait qu'une hâte : s'enfiler un Martini au plus vite pour noyer cette entrevue barbante !

Alors qu'il était raccompagné sous la garde de Maryse jusqu'à la sortie de l'Institut, Magnus fouilla du regard son chemin, espérant croiser à nouveau le bambin, mais il n'en fut rien. Il aurait voulu percer à nouveau à jour ce regard si doux, si bleu, si innocent encore… Magnus quitta l'Institut avec la volonté farouche de ne plus jamais y mettre un pied ! Il tourna à l'angle de la rue, ouvrit un Portail, invisible aux yeux des Terrestres, le traversa et oublia Alec.

* * *

Cinq ans avaient passé lorsque Magnus, qui venait de s'offrir un luxueux club ; le Pandémonium, reçu par un matin chaud de juin une lettre de feu. Il saisit le papier fumant entre ses doigts et souffla sur les bords du papier pour faire mourir la flamme qui rongeait le message. Magnus petit déjeunait seul, comme à son habitude. Il ne laissait jamais ses conquêtes de la nuit rester plus que le temps de faire leur affaire. Il congédié toujours ces « passe-temps » une fois qu'ils avaient fini. Devant Magnus un petit déjeuner simple : des œufs à la coques, du pain frais, du beurre, du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé et cette lettre très formelle et très désagréable !

_Magnus Bane, Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, vous êtes sommet de venir dans les plus brefs délais à l'Institut de New York, où votre expertise magique est demandée dans une affaire très sérieuse de l'Enclave._

_Robert Lightwood_

Magnus soupira longuement. Il n'avait guère envie de se rendre là-bas, et encore moins d'aider cette famille qui dirigeait la ville d'une main de fer depuis leur installation à New York ! Avec agacement il jeta par-dessus son épaule le message qui acheva de se consumer sur sa moquette. Magnus mangea son petit déjeuner sans plus se dépêcher que nécessaire, puis il se leva, pour aller se doucher, la nuit précédente avait était très éprouvante, il avait convié deux jeunes femmes à venir profiter de ses charmes et il portait sur sa peau leur parfum de femme.

Il faisait vraiment chaud lorsqu'il se présenta à la grille de l'Institut, en conséquence Magnus portait un débardeur rose pastel, avec une chemise à motif, manches courtes, ouverte, un short blanc et une paire de tong dorée. Il avait toujours ses bagues, mais pas de colliers, seulement une paire de boucle d'oreille à motif de serpent à chaque lobe. Ses cheveux étaient gominés vers l'arrière et paillette de rose, ses yeux maquillés comme à son habitude et sa bouche neutre. Il avait l'air d'un touriste de plage nocturne qui se serait perdu en plein cœur de New York ! Alors qu'il poussait la grille, Magnus nota les changements effectué par les Lightwood : le jardin qui entourait le domaine avait été entièrement repensé et à présent plus aucune herbe ne poussait de travers, tout était très, contrôlé, méthodique, des caméras couvraient les recoins du jardin et même la façade de l'église semblait avoir été briqué. Magnus avança sur le sentier de pierre pour rejoindre rapidement l'entrée de l'Institut, mais il pila net lorsqu'une flèche se ficha dans la fissure d'une dalle. Magnus leva ses yeux dans la direction de sa provenance. A contre-jour, dans un soleil écrasant, il fit un jeune garçon tout vêtu de noir debout, sur le haut muret qui séparait le jardin du cimetière attenant à l'Institut. T-shirt noir, pantalon noir et bottes de combat noir. Il portait un arc aussi grand que lui et un carquois rempli de flèches à plumes rouges.

Soudain Magnus se rappela le jeune bambin qu'il avait croisé lors de sa première visite ici. Sans hésiter et avec un sourire amusé il dit :

— Tu as visé juste, Alec.

— Peut-être que je visais votre tête, répondit Alec d'une voix forte pour couvrir la distance de quarante mètres qui les séparait.

— Je ne crois pas, tu as l'air d'être un archet accompli, dit Magnus en retirant la flèches de la pierre. Tu as de très bons yeux continua-t-il en s'approchant de lui pour lui restituer son bien.

Alec accepta la flèche, étrangement curieux de l'attitude calme de Magnus.

— Je pensais que vous seriez furieux, que je vous tire dessus, dit Alec en scrutant le visage de Magnus.

C'est alors que le Sorcier revit le bleu qui constituait le regard de ce garçon. Un bleu tout à fait unique et d'une limpidité incroyable.

— Pourquoi je serai fâché d'assister à un tir aussi surprenant ? sourit Magnus tandis qu'Alec sautait gracieusement de son perchoir pour venir devant lui.

Magnus nota les changements qu'avait eu ses cinq années sur le corps d'Alec. Il avait grandi, indéniablement, à présent il arrivait au torse du Sorcier, ce qui n'était pas rien vu sa haute taille ! Ses cheveux était un peu plus long, en bataille, sa peau toujours aussi pâle et son visage plus fin, il était en train de perdre la forme ronde de ses joues. Doucement, il quittait l'enfance. Magnus le dévisagea.

— Vous êtes le Sorcier, c'est ça ? questionna Alec qui fixait Magnus avec une telle intensité que cela en était déstabilisant pour un garçon de neuf ans.

— Te souviens-tu de moi ? questionna Magnus en penchant la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux le voir sous cet angle-là.

— Non, répondit sobrement Alec.

Magnus se dit que ce garçon n'était décidément pas très bavard.

— Je dois aller voir tes parents, reprit Magnus tandis qu'une bourrasque chaude faisait voler dans son dos les pants de sa chemise ouverte.

— Je sais… Ils m'ont dit que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn allait venir.

— Tu as l'air déçu, décela Magnus.

— Eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu'un Sorcier si puissant serait en tong, confia sans rougir Alec tout en regardant les tongs dorées de Magnus.

— Penses-tu que nous sommes tous capable de porter du cuir noir par cette température ? souleva Magnus en désignant du menton la tenue d'Alec. Moi pas !

— Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, dit doucement Alec.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, rassura Magnus.

— Venez, ils sont au laboratoire, dit alors Alec en essayant de sourire timidement.

Tandis que Magnus traversait l'Institut en compagnie d'Alec, il nota les autres changements apportés au lieu : toujours plus de caméras, mais aussi tout un modernisme affolant et à présent une trentaine de Chasseurs d'Ombres s'activaient un peu partout ! Le lieu qui avait été presque laissé à l'abandon durant des années regorgeait de vie désormais !

Magnus fut conduit à l'entrée du laboratoire en un rien de temps.

— J'ai ordre de vous laisser ici, dit Alec.

— Ordre, répéta Magnus étonné qu'un tel mot sorte de la bouche d'un si jeune garçon.

— Oui, confirma Alec en frappant à la porte avant de se reculer pour laisser le passage libre à Magnus.

Magnus pénétra dans le laboratoire et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, juste pour lui le temps de voir Alec passer son arc autour de ses épaules et refermer la porte sans bruit.

* * *

En sortant quelques heures plus tard, Magnus avait toujours aussi chaud. Il vit en quittant le domaine Alec qui jouait sagement dans le jardin avec une petit poupée aux cheveux noire… non, pas une poupée, mais une fillette potelée et bruyante. Magnus adressa un signe de la main à Alec qui répondit par un bref mouvement de tête. Magnus songea que ce garçon n'était décidément pas comme les autres enfants de son âge. On dirait un adulte coincé dans le corps d'un gamin. Il avait déjà des gestes sûrs, une diction soignée et un contrôle de ses émotions… normalement un jeune de neuf ans, courrait partout, criait, jouait en se tâchant et ne prenait certes pas la peine de s'ennuyer à jouer à la dînette avec une petite de cinq ans !

Cette fois-ci lorsque Magnus traversa le portail qui le reconduisit chez lui, il n'oublia pas le garçon aux yeux bleus, bien au contraire.

* * *

_J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous emballe autant que moi! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review! Merci à vous!_

_A très vite ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello !_

_Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment beaucoup touchée ! Merci également pour vos ajout en fav' ! :-D_

_J'ai cru comprendre que la tenue de Magnus en short et débardeur ne vous a pas laissé indifférentes ;-) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Alec bouillait intérieurement d'impatience. Il avait entendu ses parents dire que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn allait venir à la cérémonie de Parabatai. Comme il était le représentant du monde Sorcier, il avait l'honneur d'y être convié ! Alec brûlait dans un premier temps d'être enfin le parabatai de son frère adoptif adoré : Jace, mais aussi de revoir cet homme si énigmatique qui hantait ses souvenirs de garçon. Lorsqu'Alec fermait les yeux et qu'il se concentrait il pouvait se souvenir de l'allure de monsieur Bane, sa démarche souple et féline, le bruit de ses tongs sur la dalle, puis sur l'herbe. Son sourire et sa drôle de façon de pencher la tête sur le côté pour lui parler. Alec avait un peu oublié le son de sa voix, son débit de parole, la forme globale de son visage. Il se souvenait que ses yeux étaient en amandes, et noir… aussi dès qu'il croisait un grand homme asiatique dans les rues de New York, Alec le regardait toujours attentivement essayant de déceler s'il s'agissait du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ou non. Alec n'aurait su dire exactement pourquoi, mais Bane lui avait fait grande impression ce jour-là et même s'il avait prétendu le contraire, il se rappelait également leur première rencontre, bien que cela fut très flou pour lui. Mais il se rappelait sa gentillesse et de son rire… oui, son rire… la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas réussi à le faire rire et il l'avait regretté. Faire rire un Sorcier aussi puissant c'était comme toucher une étoile dans le ciel, tout en gardant les pieds sur Terre.

Alec se sentait nerveux, pour la cérémonie, car il avait attendu longtemps avant de pouvoir devenir le parabatai de Jace, mais aussi parce que Bane serait des invités ! Et cette fois-ci il resterait au dîner organisé après ! Il ne disparaîtrait pas derrière une porte à gérer les affaires d'adultes, non, il serait accessible durant un long moment ! Alec en tremblait presque tant les émotions qui faisaient rage en lui se déchaînait. Parfois il en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas voulu être le parabatai de Jace juste pour avoir le prétexte d'inviter Bane et de le revoir ? Mais non, c'était absurde.

Alec se leva très tôt ce jour-là, il prit une douche froide pour se réveiller, lui qui n'était pas du tout du matin. Ensuite il sélectionna des habits au hasard dans sa garde-robe. Un jeans noir, des boots marrons et un t-shirt sans manche noir également. Il se regarda dans son miroir de sa salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Ses cheveux dégoulinant dans sa nuque et sur ses tempes. Avec des gestes malhabiles il essaya de les coiffer, mais le résulta ne fut pas très probant, alors il se contenta se secouer très fort sa tête en tout sens pour chasser les dernières gouttes d'eau. Alec regarda ses bras, son cou. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le Grand Sorcier, il ne portait encore aucune runes… à présent son corps en était couvert. Et il lui tardait d'ajouter sa rune de parabatai ! Il était adulte maintenant ! A treize ans il devenait un homme !

Alec se sourit timidement, son reflet lui donna l'image d'un grand dadais voûté qui essayait de sourire, mais qui avait plutôt l'air d'avoir du fil dentaire coincé dans la bouche !

Alec soupira. Il voulait être à la hauteur pour Jace et pour Bane…

* * *

Magnus n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait passé sa soirée à son club en charmante compagnie, après tout, hier soir tout New York avait célébré la Gay Pride et Magnus avait fait la fête jusqu'à l'aube ! Il se serait bien couché et endormit jusqu'au soir, mais il avait ce truc à faire aujourd'hui… Un truc qui ne l'enchantait guère ! Un truc qui l'obligeait à se doucher et à avoir l'air de bonne composition et aimable : une invitation à une cérémonie barbante de Néphilim. Alors, oui, cela allait être une première pour lui d'assister à la naissance de parabatai, mais franchement, il s'en serait volontiers passé ! surtout après sa nuit blanche et encore plus lorsqu'il savait qu'il devrait tenir plusieurs heures en compagnie des Directeurs Lightwood ! Magnus n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'y rendre et plus il y songeait, plus il se disait qu'il pourrait prétendre avoir oublié… cela ferait peut-être, ou peut-être pas un incident diplomatique. Après tout il avait été invité uniquement par convention, pas par plaisir ! Il en était tout à fait conscient.

De mauvaise grâce, il prit un bain chaud, bu du vin pour se requinquer. Il se sécha dans des serviettes faites à la main, importée de Damas. Huila sa peau d'une huile sèche pailleté et parfumé à la coco. Il se rendit dans son dressing et sélectionna un bel habit, pour montrer qu'il respectait les coutumes des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Un pantalon très élégant dans une matière noble de couleur bleu moirée, une chemise en soie bordeaux, un veston noir et une veste assortie au pantalon. Magnus coiffa ses cheveux en crête et mit du fard à paupière bleu nuit pailleté. Il était fin prêt. En passant dans son salon, il se rappela le cadeau qu'il devait apporter. Ne connaissant pas les futurs parabatai, il ne savait pas ce qui leur ferait plaisir, ce qui leur correspondrait le mieux, aussi il songea à leur offrir des boîtes de chocolat… offrir du chocolat à des Chasseurs d'Ombres, c'était comme donner des fleurs à des cobras !

* * *

Alec trépignait d'impatience en entrant dans la grande salle sacrée qui servait de lieu d'entrainement aux Chasseurs d'Ombres et d'endroit où l'on célébrait les cérémonies officielles à l'Institut. Alec fouilla du regard la très petite assemblée présente autour du cercle des parabatai tracé au sol. Il chercha le cœur battant la présence du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn… il ne vit nulle part ce grand homme à la peau doré et aux yeux si doux, si profond. Sa déception fut grande, mais il ravala cette amertume en voyant Jace, qui fanfaronnait, déjà installé dans le cercle. Il saluait les gens présents en faisant des courbettes ridicules pour amuser la galerie et montrer qu'il prenait cette cérémonie par-dessus la jambe. Jace se moquait des formes, ce qui comptait c'était le résultat : être le parabatai d'Alec. Les invités, le blabla, tout ça, ça ne le concernait pas !

Alec entra dans le cercle et Jace cessa ses bêtises d'adolescent inconséquent au grand soulagement de ses parents adoptifs qui n'osaient pas le reprendre devant les représentants du Monde Obscures et de l'Enclave.

— Alors, t'es prêt à t'unir à moi pour toujours ? demanda Jace avec un grand sourire carnassier.

— Oui, dit simplement Alec qui avait su en voyant Jace entrer dans sa vie qu'il était une pièce essentielle à son existence.

— T'es nerveux ? chuchota Jace alors que le silence se faisait opaque autour d'eux.

— Un peu, minimisa Alec dont le cœur frappait puissamment dans sa poitrine.

— J'ai hâte d'aller manger, taquina Jace. On va avoir un super repas.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Jace pour ramener cette cérémonie de parabatai à un simple repas gargantuesque !

Alec essaya de sourire, mais il était trop noué pour faire mieux que d'avoir l'air constipé. Et alors que son père allait prendre la parole pour annoncer le début de la cérémonie, une personne s'invita dans la pièce à la dernière seconde.

Alec tourna son visage et son cœur cessa de battre durant dix très longues secondes. Le temps semblait comme ralentit. Magnus Bane marchait vers lui ! Non, pas exactement vers lui, mais vers eux : le cercle d'invités. Alec lui trouva un charme fou et une allure incroyable. Tous les autres invités avaient l'air si fade, si insignifiant comparé à Magnus Bane ! En le regardant Alec redécouvrit ses traits, son visage inchangé et ceux malgré les années passés sans le voir. Alec se demanda comment il avait pu essayer de le retrouver à travers des visages d'inconnus dans la rue ! Magnus Bane était unique ! Oui, vraiment unique…

— Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer, dit la voix de Robert Lightwood qui jetait un regard noir au retardataire qui ne s'en excusa même pas.

Alec eut un mal fou à décrocher son regard du Sorcier pour venir reporter son attention sur Jace. Lorsqu'il saisit l'avant-bras de Jace et que leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre, Alec était toujours troublé par Magnus. Et Jace, cru qu'Alec était ému par l'instant très solennel. Ils se mirent alors a récité à voix forte et unies le serment qui allait les lier jusqu'à la mort et par de-là. Alec tremblait et ses doigts transmettait cette tension à Jace, qui analysa cela comme un sentiment puissant qu'il avait envers lui… Est-ce qu'Alec avait des sentiments pour lui ? …

* * *

Magnus regardait Alec Lightwood s'unir à Jace Wayland.

* * *

Magnus en entrant en retard, navré, il n'avait pas vu l'heure, sinon il aurait moins traîné au bain, avait sentit le regard d'Alec posé sur lui. Il avait essayé de ne pas le fixer directement. Néanmoins en reconnaissant l'adolescent Magnus se dit qu'il aurait put faire l'effort d'être pile à l'heure, rien que pour lui. Magnus prit place parmi les invités autour du cercle et assista à la cérémonie avec le plus grand respect et silence. Voir sous ses yeux le cercle tracé au sol s'enflammer de flammes bleues et voir apparaître la rune de parabatai sur la peau des deux jeunes hommes donna des frissons à Magnus… Magnus qui osa enfin baisser son regard sur le profil d'Alec. Il avait changé, en bien, l'adolescence ne l'avait pas perclu de boutons d'acné, au contraire, il l'avait rendu plus mature, plus beau également. A présent, Magnus évaluait sa taille au niveau de ses épaules, peut-être même de son menton. Sa mâchoire se dessinait déjà, et il nota que le sourcil gauche d'Alec était barré d'une cicatrice à présent, souvenir d'une blessure. Magnus lu les runes qu'il voyait sur les bras d'Alec, étrangement il trouvait que ces marques noires lui allaient bien… mais celle qui marqua le plus son esprit était la rune qui formait un Z dans le cou d'Alec… Magnus détacha son regard d'Alec alors que la petite foule applaudissait. La cérémonie s'achevait, Magnus sourit et applaudit à son tour, chaleureusement.

Tous furent ensuite convié dans la salle suivante pour partager un banquet. Magnus se mêla à l'assemblée et s'assit à la place qui lui avait été attribué : avec les Créatures Obscures, le plus loin possible des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Magnus n'en fut pas surpris, il s'attendait presque à devoir manger à une autre table… là au moins ils étaient tous assit autour d'une belle table rectangulaire. Magnus s'assit entre le représentant du Petit Peuple et la représentante des Enfants de la Lune. Une place était vide : celle du ou de la représentante des Enfants de la Nuit. Magnus fit ma moue, évidement qu'aucun vampire n'avaient pu se déplacer à cette heure-ci ! Il était tout juste midi passé ! Encore la preuve que les Chasseurs d'Ombres n'avaient aucune considération pour les Créatures Obscures. Il nota que les couverts et la vaisselle était en étain pour eux trois, pas de fer, pas d'argent pour les Créatures Obscures, c'était un geste encourageant, tout au moins… Magnus goutta le vin, qu'il trouva assez fade et se laissa emporter par une discussion posée avec le Chevalier Fée à sa droite.

* * *

Alec n'arrivait pas à manger quoi que ce soit. Il était une telle boule de nerf ! Il avait le nez plongé dans son assiette et les joues rouges. Assit à quelques mètres de lui : Bane ! Il était si proche de lui… il l'observait à la dérobé, cette manière de prendre son verre en main, cette façon de découper sa viande, de sourire poliment aux Créatures Obscures qui l'entourait… Alec donnerait tout pour être assit contre lui, oui, tout contre lui…

Jace qui était assis à sa gauche le regardait avec circonspection… l'attitude d'Alec était si totalement inattendu qu'il était perplexe ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces joues rouges et ce regard en biais dans sa direction ? Alec… Se pouvait-il qu'Alec voie en lui plus qu'un frère ? Plus qu'un parabatai ?

* * *

La fin du repas arriva bien trop vite au gout d'Alec, qui n'avait pas pu échanger le moindre mot avec le Sorcier Bane. Il le voyait déjà se lever et prendre congé de ses voisins de table. Alec resta pétrifié sur sa chaise, lorsqu'il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

— Mes sincères félicitations à tout deux. C'est un grand trésor que de posséder un parabatai, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, sourit Magnus en s'adressant doucement à Jace et à Alec.

— C'est vrai qu'Alec peut me considérer comme un trésor, dit Jace avec toute sa morgue.

Magnus leva un sourcil amusé par l'attitude bravache du garçon.

— Je souhaitais célébrer ce jour avec ces humbles présents, veuillez les accepter en symbole de mon amitié envers les Chasseurs d'Ombres, continua poliment Magnus en faisant apparaître entre les mains des deux adolescents des paquets.

Alec, silencieux comme une tombe fixait le cadeau entre ses mains. Un cadeau du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ?! Il n'osait pas toucher le papier de soie qui entourait la lourde boîte. Jace ne s'embarrassa et dépouilla son cadeau de l'emballage, il découvrit avec une certaine surprise une belle boîte de chocolat Suisse. Magnus lui sourit, Jace répondit au sourire en goûtant un chocolat au hasard.

— Merci, dit-il la bouche pleine sous le regard complaisant des Lightwood.

— Et toi, Alec, tu ne l'ouvres pas ? s'étonna Magnus en se penchant vers lui, libérant dans le mouvement de ses habits le parfum de coco de son huile de corps.

Alec respira ce parfum qui l'électrisa de la tête au pieds. Il tourna son visage vers le Sorcier et articula de sa voix à la voix grave et fluette :

— Je garde ça pour moi, quand je serai seul…

Magnus fronça les sourcils, son cadeau n'était pas apprécié ?

Alec avait la bouche sèche et il baissa ses yeux vers le paquet, ému de ce qu'il tenait contre lui. Magnus avait pensé à lui ! Il lui avait acheté quelque chose ! Rien que pour lui !

— Je vais saluer vos parents et je prendrais congé de votre compagnie. Encore toutes mes félicitations jeunes hommes, profitez, ce jour est le vôtre, reprit Magnus en se redressant.

Alors que Magnus discutait brièvement avec Robert et Maryse, Alec semblait retrouver ses capacités motrices. Jace se bafrait de chocolat et refusait d'en donner à Izzy qui trépignait d'envie. Magnus quitta la salle, Alec se leva d'un bon en faisant racler sa chaise au sol. Il s'excusa et marcha hors de la salle vivement en gardant contre lui le paquet, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il rejoignit Magnus avant qu'il n'atteigne la nef.

— Monsieur Bane, interpella Alec qui avait sa voix qui muait depuis quelques semaines.

Magnus pila et pivota sur ses talons dans le même mouvement presque surnaturel, qui fascinait tant Alec.

— Magnus, dit-il en souriant. Pas Bane, appelles-moi Magnus.

— … Magnus, reprit Alec la bouche pâteuse le cœur vibrant.

— Aurais-je oublié quelque chose ? demanda le Sorcier en observant l'attitude d'Alec. Mon présent ne te convient pas ?

— Non et non, c'est juste que…

— Que ?

Alec le regardait avec une expression fermée et attentive, Magnus n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'attitude du jeune homme.

— C'est juste que, je n'ai pas pu vous remercier correctement, acheva Alec les joues rosissantes.

— Ah, fit Magnus en croisant les bras avec amusement.

— Alors, euh, merci... Beaucoup.

— Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est, sourit Magnus.

— C'est un cadeau qui vient de vous, cela me suffit, dit Alec avec le sérieux propre à un vieux général d'armée.

Magnus posa une main délicate sur l'épaule d'Alec et se pencha vers ses yeux.

— Ce compliment ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir, dit-il avec douceur.

Alec planta son regard bleu infini dans les ténèbres de Magnus et l'espace d'une seconde le Sorcier fut déstabilisé par cet océan de franchise. Où était passé le bambin qui lisait une langue démonique avec ses petits doigts de bébé ?

— Merci d'être venu, poursuivit Alec qui se sentait en confiance avec la main de Magnus posée sur lui. Votre présence signifie beaucoup pour moi, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

Magnus lui sourit, mais son attention fut emportée derrière eux. Il vit ou le respect des Chasseurs d'Ombres s'arrêtait à leur regard… en effet il voyait que l'on jetait les couverts dont il c'était servit et ceux de la louve et du chevalier Elfe, à la poubelle… une colère sourde s'empara de Magnus qui retira sa main de l'épaule de l'adolescent.

— Il n'en est pas de même pour tout le monde, on dirait, dit sèchement Magnus avant de reprendre sa route avec rapidité.

Alec tourna ses yeux vers où Magnus avait regardé avant de se refermer comme une huître. Alec déplora ce qu'il vit, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre la parole, Magnus avait disparu à nouveau. Alec déglutit, il avait laissé passer sa chance et Magnus était fâché après lui, à cause de l'attitude hostile de ses parents vis-à-vis des Créatures Obscures. Son humeur qui était si vive et si enjouée bascula d'un coup dans la tristesse, puis il se rappela qu'il tenait dans ses mains le paquet de Magnus. Fébrilement il dénoua le ruban et déplia le papier de soie. Il souleva le couvercle de la boîte et découvrit, non pas une belle boîte de chocolat mais un cadeau qui signifiait bien plus pour lui : une botte de flèches en acier trempées à plumes rouge. Alec se sentit plus léger, Magnus c'était souvenu de son tir !

* * *

_J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis pour ce deuxième chapitre qui approfondit un peu plus leur relation ;-)_

_A très vite pour la suite ;-) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello !_

_Wah ! Merci pour tout vos messages! Merci beaucoup, car même si je ne peux pas répondre à celles ou ceux qui sont de passage, sachez que je suis très touchée par vos reviews et que cela compte vraiment pour moi ! :-D_

_Je suis ravie que le concept de cette histoire vous plaise autant et j'espère vous la faire apprécier jusqu'à la fin ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Alec avançait dans un égout puant et rempli de démons répugnants. Jace était devant lui, de plusieurs pas il le devançait dans les ténèbres du boyau. Ils n'utilisaient pas leur pierre lumineuse, mais leur rune de vision nocturne, qui était tout aussi efficace. Ils avaient été envoyés en mission pour nettoyer les égouts de New York d'un nouveau foyer de démon Shax. Ils en avaient déjà tué plus d'une dizaine, mais le nid était enfoui dans un vieux tunnel désaffecté. Ils devaient s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les entrailles des égouts.

— Je ne connais pas une meilleure façon pour fêter tes seize ans ! lança Jace avec son poignard séraphique à la main.

— Être enfoncé jusqu'au genoux dans les eaux souillées de la ville la plus puante de tout l'Est ? fit Alec à voix basse tout le corps tendu prêt à décoché la flèche qu'il avait tendu à son arc flambant neuf.

— Partir en mission avec ton parabatai ! reprit Jace avec son humour mordant. Quoi de mieux franchement je te le demande ?!

Alec eut aussitôt une foule de bien meilleure idée pour passer la journée de ses seize ans : un repas de famille, une journée d'entrainement au tir à l'arc, une balade dans le centre-ville… croiser le regard en amande de l'homme le plus mystérieux du monde… Mais certainement pas : faire un tour dans les égouts !

— Regarde comme on s'amuse ! s'exclama Jace alors que trois démons fondaient sur eux avec une vélocité surprenante.

Alec lâcha sa flèche, encocha la seconde dans le même temps et tua deux démons, tandis que Jace réduisait en cendre le troisième à l'aide de sa lame brillante.

— Plus on avance, plus on s'amuse ! poursuivit Jace sur le même ton d'amusement.

— Mouais, fit Alec qui récupéra ses flèches tombées dans l'eau nauséabondes du tunnel.

— Tu devrais les jeter fit Jace en regardant les plumes des flèches abîmées par deux ans d'utilisation constante et par l'eau des égouts.

— Jamais, dit Alec qui les essuya précieusement avant de les replacer dans son carquois.

— Tu sais qu'Izzy t'as préparé un gâteau pour ce soir, reprit Jace après quelques instants.

— Elle va encore tenter de nous empoisonner, dit Alec en se souvenant du gâteau qu'elle avait confectionné par l'anniversaire de mariage de leurs parents : tout le monde avait eu une indigestion alimentaire !

— On devrait rentrer tard, et faire comme si on n'était pas au courant pour le gâteau ! s'exclama Jace.

— On devrait aussi lui dire que ce qu'elle cuisine est immangeable, dit Alec en tuant un nouveau démon qui avait surgit du plafond dans un hurlement strident.

— Et déclencher une guerre ?! T'es fou ! s'écria Jace. Non, je te dis : ce soir on sort !

— Je ne sais pas si…

— Allez, c'est tes seize ans ! C'est pas rien ! On devrait allez chez Takis et fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit !

— Je préférerai rentrer, prendre une douche et dormir, dit Alec qui en avait assez de ces tunnels sans lumières.

Cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'ils les parcourraient et il avait l'impression que l'odeur des lieux était imprégnée dans son ADN !

— Je suis ton parabatai ! s'exclama Jace. Je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour toi !

— Ah oui ?

— Oui ! On fini cette mission, on rentre en douce à l'Institut se laver et on ressort s'amuser en ville !

— On n'a pas le droit, dit Alec de sa voix dure.

— Tu es aussi amusant qu'une porte de prison, marmonna Jace.

— Je t'entends.

— Je sais !

Soudain une horde de Shax s'abattit sur eux, mettant un terme à leur conversation. Ils se battirent et après de longues minutes épuisantes, ils purent enfin brûler le nid de démon avant de trouver une sortie dans ce labyrinthe sans fin. Quand Alec déboucha à la surface il respira un grand coup. Il était couvert de crasse, il puait et il avait de l'eau marronâtre dans ses chaussures préférées ; celles qui n'avaient pas encore de trou aux semelles !

Jace lui ressemblait à un mannequin, à peine sale, avec sa belle chevelure blonde qui tranchait dans la nuit qui était tombée depuis peu.

— On a dû rester plus longtemps que prévu là-dessous, dit Jace en regardant le ciel.

Ils avaient refait surface dans une ruelle sans lumière.

— On est où ? demanda Jace qui n'arrivait pas à se repérer.

— A Brooklyn, dit Alec qui connaissait les plans de la ville de New York par cœur. Dans le quartier de Greenpoint, précisa Alec qui ne pouvait jamais se perdre nul part.

— Oh génial ! C'est hyper branché ici ! Il y a plein de boîte ! s'exclama Jace qui courut à l'angle de la ruelle pour regarder dans la rue passante.

Alec le rejoignit en rangeant son arc.

— Je connais ce regard, dit-il à son parabatai. Et la réponse est « non » !

— Allez ! Cesse de faire le vieux rabat-joie ! On rentre dans un club, on boit un verre et après on retourne à l'Institut ! Ni vu, ni connu ! Et comme ça même pas besoin de faire le mur cette nuit ! Allez Alec, c'est une véritable aubaine pour nous !

— Je te dis que c'est non, c'est une très mauvaise idée, sans parler du fait qu'on pue à des kilomètres à la ronde !

— Allez ! Viens ! s'exclama Jace qui activait sa rune d'invisibilité avant de traverser la chaussée en direction d'un club au néon clignotant.

Alec poussa un soupire long comme son bras, activa sa rune et rejoignit Jace qui pénétrait en douce dans le club.

* * *

Magnus n'aimait pas les resquilleurs, alors lorsque sa serveuse Efle vint l'avertir que deux jeunes garnements étaient entrés sans payer dans son club, Magnus se leva de son bureau sans plus attendre. Ces jeunes imbéciles de Créatures Obscures, ils se croyaient tout permis sous prétexte qu'ils pouvaient se rendre indétectable auprès de ses agents de sécurité ! La semaine passée, c'était une louve qui avait forcé l'entrée, le mois dernière cinq vampires ! et très régulièrement des Sorciers ou Sorcières s'introduisaient sans payer ! Magnus n'aimait pas qu'on le floue ! Il dévala les marches en métal qui menait derrière le bar. La serveuse raccrocha le combiné du téléphone de communication interne, Magnus surgit devant elle. Elle ne manifesta pas de surprise quant à la vitesse de mouvement de son patron, elle était habituée. Elle lui désigna les deux qu'elle avait vu passer en douce sous le nez du videur. Magnus repéra les jeunes hommes qui traversaient la foule en direction du bar. Magnus plissa ses yeux et reconnu cette tignasse blonde, immédiatement son regard se reporta d'instinct sur le grand brun qui le suivait. Magnus sentit sa colère se dissoudre doucement : Alec Lightwood marchait d'un air contrit dans le sillage d'un Jace hilare.

Alec Lightwood…

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis presque deux ans… deux ans qui l'avait encore rendu plus beau, plus grand, plus fort aussi, car maintenant des muscles impressionnants saillait sous ses vêtements moulants. Tout aussi séduisant fusse-t-il devenu, il demeurait un resquilleur ! Magnus se déplaça le long du bar pour atterrir face à Jace lorsque celui-ci atteignit enfin l'espace des boissons.

— Deux bières ! s'exclama Jace en frappant le bois du bar avec un billet de vingt dollars trempés.

— Vingt dollars c'est le prix d'entrée pour une personne, fit Magnus de son regard noir et vous êtes deux, il me semble.

— On a payé, badina Jace qui n'avait pas reconnu le Sorcier.

Mais Alec qui était juste dans son dos, reconnu immédiatement Magnus. Son cœur s'emballa aussi sec et il recula dans la foule de peur qu'il le ne voit ainsi vêtu et puant.

— Pas de mensonge avec moi Nephilim, reprit Magnus avant de contourner son bar pour venir se planter devant un Alec fuyant.

— Magnus, bafouilla-t-il en baissant le visage vers ses chaussures puantes et détrempées.

A présent l'adolescent et Magnus faisaient la même taille, Magnus s'en amusa. Il baissa son visage au niveau de celui d'Alec et l'obligea avec deux doigts à relever le menton. Le contact des doigts si chaud, si propre de Magnus sur sa peau donna envie à Alec de fuir encore plus vite. Il aurait tout donné pour revoir Magnus, mais pas aujourd'hui ! Pas comme ça ! Pas dans cette allure, pas en trichant pour rentrer dans le club et pas avec cette odeur épouvantable qu'il charriait avec lui.

— Alec, dit Magnus qui était touché par l'attitude du jeune homme. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

— Ah ! s'exclama Jace qui comprenait enfin d'où lui venait cette vague impression de connaissance. Vous êtes le Grand Sorcier !

— Et vous, vous êtes des voleurs, coupa Magnus en faisant taire Jace.

— On a un peu oublié de payer l'entrée, tempéra Jace qui voyait bien que Magnus ne lui prêtait aucune attention tant il était absorbé par la présence d'Alec.

— Ça ira pour cette fois, dit Magnus en s'adressant à Alec. Uniquement parce que je vous connais, mais si à nouveau vous tentez de resquiller dans mon club, je ne serais pas aussi gentil.

— Votre club ? reprit Alec dont le cœur palpitait follement dans la cage de son corps.

— Oui, je suis le propriétaire du Pandémonium ! sourit Magnus en faisant un large mouvement de bras pour désigner l'endroit dans son ensemble.

— Vous nous offrez une tournée ? demanda Jace avec audace.

— Certainement pas et je n'accepterais pas ce billet qui sent comme si vous l'aviez laissé traîner dans les toilettes publiques, coupa Magnus.

Alec pinça ses lèvres.

— Et d'où vous sortez tous les deux ! Vous sentez si fort que vous allez faire fuir tout le monde ici !

— On vient des égouts, dit Alec tout penaud.

— Vous quoi ?! s'exclama Magnus qui agrippa immédiatement les deux garçons par les épaules pour les attirer hors de la piste de danse. Vous prenez souvent des bains dans les égouts avant de sortir en boîte ?! s'écria Magnus une fois qu'il eut entrainé les Chasseurs d'Ombres dans un recoin de son club.

Magnus lâcha les garçons et usa de sa magie pour se nettoyer les mains, car les vestes des deux parabatai étaient couverte de matière très suspicieuse.

— On était en mission, dit Alec tout aussi désolé.

— Oui et quand on est sorti on est tombé sur le Pandémonium !

— Je ne voulais pas venir, reprit Alec qui foudroyait du regard Jace qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

— Mais comme aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Alec ! J'ai insisté pour qu'on vienne fêter ça !

Magnus leva ses mains pour les faire taire. Ces deux-là ressemblaient à un vieux couple qui se chamaillait.

— Alec, c'est ton anniversaire ?

— Eh bien je…

— Alexander Gideon Lightwood ! Oui, c'est ton anniversaire en ce jour de 26 septembre, je déclare que tu as seize ans !

Alec cru voir briller les yeux de Magnus, l'espace d'une seconde.

— Alexander ? répéta pour lui-même Magnus.

— Alec, c'est le surnom que tout le monde me donne, mais je m'appelle Alexander…

— Seize ans, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Magnus qui déposa son regard sur Alec.

— Ouep ! confirma Jace avec arrogance.

— Ne bougez pas, dit Magnus.

Sous leur yeux fasciné Magnus activa sa magie à flammes bleues et après plusieurs gestes élégants il lança sur eu son pouvoir. Immédiatement ils furent comme lavé, récuré et leurs habits comme neuf, disparu cette odeur puante, envolé cette boue inquiétante collée à leurs basques. Ils étaient propres comme des nouveau-nés ! Magnus souriait et Jace poussa un cri de joie. Alec sourit.

— Merci, Magnus.

— Allons, c'est ton anniversaire, dit Magnus en souriant indulgent. Les garçons profitez de tout, c'est moi qui offre, mais faites moi plaisir si jamais vous êtes trop ivre pour rentrer faites-le moi savoir, je ne voudrais pas avoir des ennuis avec Maryse Lightwood… Cette femme me déteste.

— Oh, elle peut se montrer sévère, dit Alec les joues rouges.

— Profitez, amusez-vous, moi je dois retourner à l'étage.

Jace avait déjà filé vers le bar joyeux comme un gamin.

— Déjà ? dit Alec un peu trop fort pour être ignoré.

Magnus lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Oui, j'avais un rendez-vous galant, je ne voudrais pas la faire attendre trop longtemps, bonne soirée les garçons et la prochaine fois : payez l'entrée !

Alec regarda Magnus fendre la foule, regagner le bar et prendre l'escalier qui emmenait à l'étage. Là son regard tomba sur une magnifique femme blonde aux lèvre pulpeuses et au corps sensuel. Alec n'avait plus du tout envie de fêter quoi que ce soit…

* * *

Magnus jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le bas et vit Alec, marcher rapidement vers Jace pour l'attirer hors du club. Magnus secoua la tête. Alec, non Alexander, n'était pas fait pour lui…

* * *

_J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre où les sentiments évoluent des deux côtés, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review, c'est tellement un pur bonheur que de vous lire!_

_Merci à vous et à très vite ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello !_

_Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'essaie de poster tout les deux jours et j'espère que cette cadence vous plait ;-)_

_Merci à toutes et tous pour vos messages, qui me font toujours très plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Alec se tuait en mission. Il essayait d'oublier, de noyer le souvenir imprégné de Magnus montant rejoindre cette femme… Ce souvenir lui faisait mal dès qu'il y repensait et pourtant cela faisait plus de dix-sept mois qu'il l'avait vécu… Dix-sept mois à savoir où était Magnus et avec qui… Dix-sept mois sans le revoir.

Alec ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait autant attiré par cet homme, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Dès qu'il l'avait vu enfant il avait été fasciné par ce Sorcier, si puissant à l'allure si décomplexée, et plus il l'avait croisé tout au long de sa vie, plus son attrait pour le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn avait grandi…

A présent il était devenu un jeune homme qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le bambin qui avait ouvert la porte à Magnus… parfois il regrettait ces moments d'innocence, car tout était plus simple… et il ne souffrait pas autant.

* * *

Magnus enchaînait les conquêtes… mais ces derniers temps il se focalisait sur les jeunes hommes bruns aux yeux clairs… bleu était un bonus… Il passait sa vie entre le Pandémonium, son loft terrasse et ses amis Sorciers. La vie était belle, très belle même, il était au sommet de sa puissance, de sa gloire et de son influence, pourtant… Il lui manquait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un… mais dès qu'il se mettait à décrypter ce sentiment de creux dans la poitrine il voyait s'afficher le visage d'Alexander sous ses paupières et aussitôt il refermait son esprit. Non, ce Chasseur d'Ombres était hors de portée ! Il ne pouvait pas projeter son désir sur lui de cette manière !

Pourtant aussi têtu et puissant fusse-t-il, il ne résista pas un quart de seconde lorsque qu'il reçu une requête de l'Institut de New York pour venir apporter son aide dans un crime impliquant un Sorcier. D'ordinaire il aurait refusé de se déplacer, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu comment les Lightwood avait jeté à la poubelle sa vaisselle après le serment de parabatai de Jace et d'Alexander… Mais l'idée de croiser par hasard, cela va de soi, Alexander dans l'Institut…

Sans plus attendre, Magnus se changea et passa un jeans clair, des souliers à sequin argenté, une chemise blanche, et un gilet en coton Égyptien bleu nuit. Il coiffa avec attention ses cheveux en crête, poudra son visage de paillette et traça magiquement ses traits de khôl sous et au-dessus de ses yeux. Il se parfuma avec du bois de santal, puis ajouta des bracelets à ses poignets, un long sautoir noir autour de son cou et un seul pendant d'oreille à gauche. Il était fin prêt.

* * *

Il pénétra dans l'enclos de l'Institut par le côté Est, celui qui donnait sur le cimetière… son intuition lui dictait de passer par là et jusqu'à présent il ne s'était trompé qu'en de rare cas, sauf la fois où il lui avait suggéré que Camille était une chic fille, non, cette vampire était positivement folle !

Sans bruit il passa la grille en fer forgé qui formait une rune angélique et longea le sentier de gravier qui circulait entre les tombes qui étaient éparses. Il marchait doucement sans faire le moindre bruit. Puis, soudain il tourna son visage vers la droite, il vit Alexander, assit, adossé à une pierre tombale branlante au nom effacé par l'érosion de la pluie et mangé de mousse. Ses cheveux étaient longs, ils coulaient dans sa nuque et sa frange cachait ses beaux yeux. Il était pâle et ses runes sur ses bras ressortait comme des caractères chinois sur un parchemin vierge. Magnus entendit cette pulsion qu'il avait essayé de repousser tout ce temps, revenir de plus belle, comme une vague frappant la côte avec force. Magnus resta là, en silence, regardant Alexander, qui lisait un codex infernal en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et prenant des notes dans un calepin calé sur sa cuisse droite. D'une main il tenait le codex, de l'autre il écrivait, ses yeux baissés sur les lignes du livre plus ancien de la naissance de Rome. Sa jambe gauche étendu devant lui et la droite repliée pour faire d'elle un meilleur support. Alexander portait ce que Magnus honnissait le plus : un jeans troué et délavé… pourtant… sur lui ce n'était pas une insulte à la mode, au contraire, il mettait en valeur les trous… Il avait en haut un t-shirt manche longues usé, trop grand et fatigué. Alexander avait remonté les manches sur ses biceps qui avaient doublé de volume. Il était beau. Le genre de beauté qui vous fait vous arrêter pour observer une personne que vous croisez au hasard des rues.

Magnus soupira devant ce tableau qui aurait donné à Michel-Ange des envies de peinture ou de sculpture ! Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de l'évidence : Alexander était destiné à devenir un homme magnifique !

Alors qu'il allait s'avancer de sa démarche faussement nonchalante et vive, une jeune fille approcha. Magnus resta en retrait. Il observa la scène, les lèvres pincées. La jeune fille était brune, coiffée d'une queue de cheval qui balayait sa nuque, des traits asiatiques, fins et une démarche de guerrière, petite poitrine, petite taille, mais élancée. Des habits de cuir noir et un air farouche sur le visage. Elle se détendit en trouvant Alec.

— C'était donc là que tu te cachais, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant Alec les bras croisés sous sa petite poitrine, comme pour la mettre en valeur.

— Je ne me cachais pas, dit Alec tout en continuant d'écrire dans son carnet.

Magnus nota que la voix d'Alec était devenue plus grave, plus mature, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

— Alors pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

— J'aime le calme, répondit Alec en refermant son codex pour enfin lever ses yeux vers elle.

— Tu ne veux pas assister à l'expertise du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— … Magnus Bane doit venir ? questionna Alec en ramenant ses jambes sous lui.

— Tu le connais ?!

Magnus tendit l'oreille, son cœur accélérant lentement.

— Un peu… Magnus est doué avec la magie… Il a été appelé pour l'affaire avec le Sorcier ?

— Oui… Il ne devrait plus tarder, à ce qu'il parait on ne sait jamais lorsqu'il va surgir.

Alec sourit, caché par sa frange.

— Oui, il apparaît lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins...

Magnus cru percer là une pointe d'amusement. Il s'en délecta.

Alec se mit debout. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls, Magnus recula un peu plus. La jeune fille vint se blottir contre Alec, qui la serra contre lui.

Le sourire de Magnus s'éteignit.

— Alec, c'est tellement bon de savoir que tu es là pour moi, dit-elle à voix basse, tandis que ses bras se faisaient plus possessif autour du torse d'Alec.

— Je serai toujours là pour toi Aline. Toujours.

— Tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux vraiment parler, c'est pour ça que je t'aime autant, ajouta-t-il en reculant son visage pour caresser doucement la joue gauche d'Alec.

— Moi aussi, répondit Alec.

Aline se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Alec, Magnus ne supportant pas ce spectacle et la jalousie aiguillonnant ses actes, il sortit de sa « cachette » bruyamment. Alec et Aline se figèrent. Alec laissa ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps, Aline s'écarta, suspicieuse, quant à l'apparition de ce drôle de personnage.

— Oh Alexander, bonjour ! lança Magnus faussement enjoué.

— Magnus, dit Alec du bout des lèvres comme frappé par la foudre de l'apparition soudaine de l'homme qui habitait ses pensées les plus secrètes depuis des années.

— On m'a demandé de venir, pour une sordide histoire de meurtre, il me semble…

— Oh vous êtes Magnus Bane ! s'exclama Aline fascinée en reprenant une contenance de guerrière et plus de jeune fille fragile.

— Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? souligna Magnus avec affabilité, tout en marchant droit vers eux, zigzaguant entre les tombes, ne se gênant pas pour sauter par-dessus une pierre tombale noire.

— Aline Penhallow, dit celle-ci en serrant la main baguée que lui offrait Magnus.

— Charmée de faire la connaissance de la petite amie d'Alexander, dit Magnus qui devait se retenir pour ne pas grincer des dents.

— Oh, je ne suis pas…

— Elle n'est pas…

— Magnus ! s'écria Jace qui venait de surgir dans le cimetière mettant un terme aux bégaiements des deux jeunes gens. On attendait ta venue !

Jace, avec son assurance maladive se permettait désormais de tutoyer Magnus Bane, comme s'ils avaient toujours été intime. Magnus ne releva pas et poursuivit sa route vers l'entrée de l'Institut. Il en avait assez vu et assez entendu pour s'être fait sa propre opinion sur le sujet : Aline et Alexander étaient en couple ! Et cette constatation le minait profondément.

Les trois jeunes lui emboîtèrent le pas et le suivirent dans l'église, à travers la nef et jusqu'au poste de commandement où Magnus fut accueilli par Maryse Lightwood, qui avait à nouveau l'air d'avoir avalé une couleuvre, dès qu'elle le voyait. Dès lors il la suivit dans son bureau pour échanger au sujet de l'affaire.

Alec resta en retrait, les bras ballants, le cœur palpitant. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait vu Magnus ! Il l'avait vu aujourd'hui et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à ce moment-là ? Il tenait Aline contre lui ?! Il devait lui dire, il se sentait obliger de lui expliquer qu'il se trompait : Aline et lui étaient justes amis ! De très bons amis, mais rien de plus ! Alec ne savait pas si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit, mais il ne voulait pas que Magnus s'imagine autre chose… Alors il se posta telle une statue devant l'entrée du bureau de ses parents et attendit patiemment que Magnus sorte de-là. Durant les deux heures qu'il resta-là à faire le pieds de grue, son cœur ne cessa de pulser avec force dans tout son organisme. Si avant il avait put faire abstraction de ses sentiments désormais, il savait ce qu'il en était : il était amoureux de Magnus Bane. Alec avait fini par l'accepter, par comprendre qu'il était gay et que seul Magnus Bane lui faisait tourner très dangereusement la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit, Magnus sortit avec toute sa superbe et Alec fonça droit sur lui.

— Alexander ? s'étonna le Sorcier en voyant Alec lui tomber dessus de façon aussi abrupte.

— Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? demanda Alec avec solennité.

Magnus, toujours blessé et déçu était tenté de répondre non, car il ne songeait qu'à aller boire et s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui pour soigner sa grosse déception, mais devant le regard bleu implorant d'Alexander, il céda.

Alec lui fit signe de le suivre et rapidement, ils s'éloignèrent des couloirs principaux et montèrent à l'aile réservée aux chambres. Alec déverrouilla une porte à l'aide de sa stèle et s'effaça pour laisser le passage ouvert à Magnus. Le Sorcier entra avec curiosité. Il s'agissait à n'en pas douter de la chambre à coucher d'Alec. Elle était à son image : belle et peu soignée. Le lit encore défait, des habits qui étaient jonché comme des peaux mortes sur un fauteuil rempli de livres divers. La table de nuit vide de tout, sauf d'un chargeur de téléphone portable. Aucun miroir, juste des étagères d'ouvrages, un bureau tout aussi peu entretenu, une poubelle pleine de papiers, la fenêtre entrouverte faisait voler les rideaux en tulle de la pièce, ramenait avec l'air frais les odeurs propres de New York et son bruit. Alec referma le battant dans son dos et marcha vivement pour faire de même avec la fenêtre. Magnus marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce et se tourna vers Alec en ouvrant les bras, sans comprendre la raison de sa présence ici.

Alec s'apercevant soudain du bazar shoota dans quelques habits pour les cacher à la va-vite sous son lit.

— Alexander, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? dit alors Magnus.

— Je voulais vous parler…

— Hum-hum… Tu voulais me poser des questions sur la sexualité ? tenta Magnus qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il fichait là. Tu voulais des conseils pour toi et Aline, navré, mais je ne suis pas le meilleur placé pour ce genre de…

— Non ! s'exclama Alec qui tremblait. Non, dit-il plus doucement devant le sursaut qu'avait eut Magnus. Pas du tout…

— Alors ?

Magnus vit suspendu avec soin et encore en bel état un carquois avec ses flèches. Alec les avait toujours et en prenait grand soin, au contraire de tout ce qu'il pouvait posséder d'autre ! Ce détail donna du baume au cœur de Magnus.

— Je t'écoute, Alexander, dit Magnus de sa voix tendre.

— C'est juste que je… ne sais pas trop comment parler. On ne m'a jamais appris à parler, juste à agir…

Magnus sourit et ne put se retenir de soulever la frange d'Alec pour la faire glisser sur le coté et dégager ses yeux. Enfin Magnus revit les deux billes bleues d'infini d'Alec, son cœur se serra.

— Ecoute ton cœur, il est souvent bon conseiller…

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'on nous apprend… On dirige avec notre tête, pas notre cœur.

— Ah, oui, j'oubliais : tu es un Chasseur d'Ombres, dit Magnus avec lassitude. Que voulais-tu me dire dans ce cas ?

— Je ne suis pas en couple avec Aline, articula à voix haute Alec les joues rouges mais le regard droit.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux.

— Cela ne me regarde pas… Tu peux être en couple avec qui tu veux.

— Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! s'exclama Alec comme à court de preuve pour montrer à Magnus qu'il n'attendait que lui. En vérité, je n'ai jamais été en couple avec personne…

— Cela viendra, avec le temps, dit Magnus qui était subjugué par le bleu des yeux d'Alexander. Tout vint à point à qui sait attendre, dit-on.

— Et si je ne veux plus attendre ? souffla Alec dont le cœur frappait fort dans son corps.

Magnus devait rêver, il sentait comme un courant passer entre eux… oui, il devait se l'imaginer, c'était son propre désir qu'il transposait à Alexander. Alexander, qui était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans… que savait-il du désir qu'il pouvait éprouver pour lui ? Rien. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Magnus sourit et posa avec douceur une main sur l'épaule d'Alexander. Ils faisaient la même taille à présent, c'était troublant cette proximité.

— Le temps t'apportera des réponses et du réconfort, ne sois pas trop pressé de grandir trop vite. On a qu'une seule première fois et elle doit compter.

— Magnus, je…

— Oui ?

— Et si je n'avais pas le courage pour…

— Le courage on le trouve toujours en soi. Et je refuse de croire qu'un Chasseur d'Ombres émérite comme toi, manque de courage.

— Vous le savez comment ?

Magnus sourit pour de bon cette fois, il retira sa main, au désespoir d'Alec, et marcha vers la sortie.

— Je laisse toujours mes oreilles me rapporter tes exploits de toute part, Alexander.

Magnus ouvrit la porte sans y toucher et sortit après un ultime regard. Alec se laissa tomber sur son lit… il avait encore laissé passer sa chance. Avec rage il enfouit son visage entre ses doigts et s'étala sur les draps défaits.

Magnus quitta l'Institut seul, l'esprit embrouillé par cette conversation. Qu'avait voulu dire Alexander ? Rien, ce n'était qu'un adolescent qui cherchait des réponses sur la vie et il avait dû penser que Magnus, qui était centenaire, disposait de certaines clés… Magnus ne devait pas se figurer l'impossible : Alexander Lightwood était hors de portée, point final !

* * *

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu autant qu'à moi! Faites-le moi savoir ;-)_

A très vite pour la suite ! :-D


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours terriblement plaisir et me donnent encore plus envie de vous surprendre avec des nouveaux chapitres !_

_J'espère que vous ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur de vous faire languir de la sorte ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Magnus regardait la nuit tomber depuis sa terrasse. Le spectacle qu'il avait sur l'Hudson et le pont de Brooklyn était à couper le souffle. D'ici il se sentait à l'abris de tout et privilégier. Il regardait le fleuve changer de couleur et le ciel se nimber de couleurs pastel enchanteresses. Il buvait un cocktail maison après avoir terminé ses exercices de yoga, qu'il s'imposait chaque jour. Il était torse nu, son pantalon de jogging rouge rubis tombait bas sur ses hanches et sa peau doré ruisselait de sueur. La nuit promettait d'être belle…

Encore une nuit à passer en solitaire…

Ces derniers temps il n'allait au Pandémonium que pour les affaires, il n'y chassait plus de conquêtes… il était presque lassé. Il en avait marre d'enchaîner les corps, les prénoms, c'était si vide de sens. En vérité il n'y arrivait plus car sa tête et son cœur étaient dirigé vers une seule personne… une personne inaccessible et Magnus se languissait de cette impossibilité…

Alors il buvait, seul et songeait très sérieusement à retourner vivre à Paris, durant un siècle ou deux, le temps que cette blessure se dissipe et qu'il puisse reprendre le cours de sa vie comme avant… Magnus avait beau dire et beau faire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Alexander, à tel point qu'il lui avait envoyé un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses dix-neuf ans… Il espérait que le jeune homme serait touché par son attention et qu'il garderait ce livre unique en son genre en pensant à lui… Magnus était un idiot. Un parfait crétin. Il avait envoyé un livre qui datait du troisième siècle en Grec sur les mondes Démoniques… Il y avait plus évident comme cadeau pour dire à quelqu'un que l'on pensait constamment à lui, nuit et jour…

Magnus bu d'un trait le fond de son verre, sachant que l'ivresse ne serait pas de la partie. Alors qu'il soupirait en fixant l'horizon, il songea à la dernière fois où il avait croisé Alexander, sans que lui ne l'aperçoive… C'était la nuit, dans New York. Alexander et Jace étaient en mission contre une série d'attaques de démon dans le Sud de Manhattan… Par chance Magnus s'y promenait, il avait alors pu apercevoir Alexander courir dans la rue, dévaler des escaliers et tuer un démon avec _ses_ flèches à plumes rouges… il l'avait regardé sans bouger, sans se manifester… mais son cœur avait palpité de façon inhabituel… Alexander était devenu si beau, un homme, si fort, si grand, si sûr de ses gestes… Magnus l'avait ensuite regardé récupérer sa flèche et la ranger avec respect avant de reprendre sa course en compagnie de son parabatai. C'était il y avait tout juste trois mois… Trois mois qui ressemblait à un océan.

Oui, la nuit promettait d'être belle… peut-être irait-il se promener dans Central Parc, pour assister à une danse de Fées ? Ou se joindrait-il à une réunion de Sorciers pour parler avec d'autres immortels ?

Un message de feu arriva droit sur lui, avec détachement Magnus le saisit et le lu, sans se brûler les doigts. Il lâcha son verre de cocktail qui se fracassa au sol, sans plus attendre il ouvrit un portail et sauta à travers. Le message acheva de se consumer en tombant au sol :

_Alec gravement blessé, on a besoin de toi Magnus. Jace_

* * *

Magnus pénétra comme un possédé dans l'Institut, se moquant bien du protocole et des lois. Il fonça droit vers le centre de commandement. Là il trouva Jace qui après l'avoir observé des pieds à la tête l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'infirmerie de l'Institut.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— On est tombé dans une embuscade… Alec m'a protégé, j'aurai dû recevoir le coup à sa place, mais il s'est interposé… pour me protéger… Il… il respire à peine…

Jace était livide, très touché par la situation critique de son parabatai.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a touché ? questionna Magnus qui marchait deux fois plus vite.

— Du venin de démon supérieur.

— Supérieure comment ? fit Magnus en agrippant l'épaule de Jace sans douceur.

— Supérieur comme Azazel…

Magnus laissa échapper un juron en indonésien et entra sans plus tarder dans l'infirmerie. Maryse, Robert, Isabelle et deux frères Silencieux se tenaient au chevet d'un Alec pâle comme la mort. Il était relié à tout un tas de machines, et sa respiration était d'une lenteur alarmante. Magnus serra les dents, essaya de contrôler ses émotions et ses larmes. Il n'avait aucun droit d'agir autrement que comme le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

Maryse toisa Magnus. Quel genre de personne débarquait pieds nus, en jogging moulant et puant la sueur ?! Cependant elle ne dit rien, à voix haute, et se poussa pour dégager un passage à Magnus jusqu'à son fils qui avait l'air d'un cadavre.

Magnus posa sa main sur la peau glacée d'Alec, ses yeux s'embuèrent.

— Sortez, tous, dit-il doucement.

— Pas question que je vous laisse seul avec mon garçon, trancha Maryse.

— Si vous voulez qu'il vive, laissez-moi seul, ou vous préférez le confier aux soins des Frères Silencieux ?

— … Soit, dit Maryse sachant que jusqu'à présent les Frères Silencieux avaient été totalement inefficace pour la blessure d'Alec.

La pièce se vida aussitôt. Magnus n'avait d'yeux que pour Alec. Il souleva doucement le drap qui couvrait son torse. La blessure tranchait son torse de façon oblique. C'était profond, purulent et mortel. Magnus ravala sa colère, ses larmes. Il devait agir et vite. Il leva ses mains sur Alexander, qui souffrait atrocement, cela se voyait. En premier lieu il calma la douleur et ensuite commença à s'atteler au venin qui c'était répandu en Alexander. De sa voix douce il se mit à parler pour le rassurer :

— Alexander, c'est moi, Magnus Bane. Je vais tout faire pour te soigner, pour t'aider à aller mieux. Je sais que tu souffres, je fais mon possible pour toi. Je vais te ramener auprès des tiens, à ta famille, à tes amis. Ne résiste pas à la douleur, ne résiste pas à ma magie, je vais t'aider.

Alexander sembla se décrisper subtilement. Magnus accentua sa magie sur le corps d'Alexander et ce concentra, jusqu'à entrer en transe.

* * *

Alexander ouvrit ses paupières après ce qui lui semblait un sommeil d'une semaine. Il se sentait lourd, cotonneux et douloureux. Pourtant… il n'éprouva plus rien de cela lorsqu'il s'aperçu que debout au-dessus de lui il y avait Magnus Bane. Son pouls s'accéléra et le Sorcier qui semblait en pleine médiation, ses mains, paumes tournées vers lui, dégageaient des ondes bleues rassurantes.

— Magnus, dit faiblement Alec pour attirer l'attention du Sorcier.

Magnus ouvrit ses yeux, et à la surprise d'Alec, il n'y trouva pas ses yeux noirs, mais deux yeux de chats jaunes luisants.

— Tout va bien, dit Magnus en souriant.

Il avait l'air épuisé. Il tremblait et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer à tout instant.

Doucement Magnus retira ses mains, sa magie c'était tarie, il avait dilapidé son pouvoir pour sauver Alexander de la mort et ceux durant plus de sept heures consécutives. A présent Alexander reprit connaissance, il était hors de danger. Magnus recula et se laissa choir dans une chaise.

— Magnus répéta faiblement Alec qui ne parvenait pas à tourner son visage vers lui pour continuer à le voir.

Magnus fit glisser sa chaise vers Alec et lentement tourna son visage vers lui. Il lui sourit doucement.

— Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur… mais tu vas bien, tu vas t'en remettre. Dans une semaine tu seras à nouveau sur pieds, prêt à risquer ta jolie tête pour sauver cet inconséquent de Jace…

La voix du Sorcier était pâteuse, engourdit. Alec bougea ses doigts pour essayer d'attraper la main de Magnus.

Magnus vit ses doigts s'agiter, alors précautionneusement il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Ils se regardèrent. Le bleu d'Alec se ficha dans les yeux jaunes luisants de Magnus. Alec, bien que presque mourant, était au bord de l'explosion de joie.

Magnus regardait Alexander comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor précieux sortit des tréfonds de la mer après des siècles où il avait été perdu. Il tenait la main de l'homme qu'il désirait ardemment et secrètement depuis si longtemps.

— Tout ira bien à partir de maintenant, répéta Magnus en donnant de la pression aux doigts d'Alexander pour appuyer ses propos.

— Magnus…

— Je suis là… Je ne bouge pas, rendors-toi, il te faut du repos.

Alec voulait dire qu'il aimait Magnus, qu'il l'avait toujours aimé et que s'il avait dû mourir cette nuit cela aurait été son seul remord : ne pas avoir ou lui dire combien il l'aimait.

Magnus remit en place quelques mèches folles sur le front d'Alec. Il était si beau.

Alec referma ses paupières, le sommeil fut plus fort que le reste et il s'endormit en serrant la main de Magnus dans la sienne.

Magnus resta quelques minutes à le regarder, puis à regret, il se leva et sépara leurs mains l'une de l'autre. La chaleur d'Alexander lui manqua aussitôt. Avec des pas lourds, il se rendit à la porte de l'infirmerie et l'ouvrit. La famille Lightwood au grand complet attendait, à moitié endormit, avachie sur des bancs dans le couloir. Robert se leva en premier et réveilla par son mouvement tout le monde, Jace bondit sur ses pieds et galopa dans la chambre d'Alec.

— Il va s'en remettre, dit Magnus. Laissais-le se reposer quatre jours minimums. Il n'y aura pas de séquelles.

A la surprise générale Maryse prit dans ses bras Magnus et le pressa contre elle en laissant échapper un sanglot. Magnus choqué, se laissa faire avant de l'enlacer à son tour.

— Magnus, merci, sans vous, je sais que nous n'aurions plus Alec. Merci.

Magnus qui c'était préparé à tout sauf à ça, se laissa toucher par cette mère qui avait cru perdre son fils en une nuit.

Magnus se retira peu après, laissant cette famille réunie à son soulagement. Trop épuisé pour faire apparaître un portail, Magnus se traîna dehors et paya un taxi avec son portable pour rentrer chez lui. Une fois dans son lit, il se laissa aller et pleura de soulagement. Il avait failli perdre Alexander à tout jamais. Il avait bien senti à un moment son âme s'égarer et s'échapper entre ses doigts. Il avait lutté comme un démon pour le garder ici sur Terre. Il savait à coté de quel gouffre Alexander c'était balancé : la damnation éternelle. Avec ce genre de blessure, même un Néphilim ne pouvait prétendre à gagner le Ciel, seuls les Enfers l'aurait happé à tout jamais.

Magnus tremblant, s'assoupit, encore habillé de son jogging et le visage mouillé de ses larmes.

* * *

Alec se réveilla tard dans la journée qui suivit, à son réveil Jace était là, Magnus avait disparu et bien qu'il soit soulagé de sentir la présence plus que réconfortante de son parabatai à son chevet, l'absence du Sorcier lui pesa lourdement. Il venait de prendre une décision. Il ne ferait plus demi-tour. Dès qu'il pourrait poser un pied devant l'autre il irait trouver Magnus pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Il refusait de risquer de mourir en emportant avec lui son plus cher et plus doux secret avec lui.

Oui, il dirait à Magnus combien il l'aimait.

* * *

_Il me tarde de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre 5 ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petite revirement de situation! Laissez-moi une review, je serai enchantée d'y répondre!_

_Merci à vous et à très vite ! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello ! _

_Je sais que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience, alors le voici ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ;-)_

_Merci encore à celles et ceux qui me laissent des messages, ce la me touche beaucoup ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Alec avait été dans une boutique de Terrestre ! Alec y était allé avec Jace pour l'accompagner et le conseiller. Depuis qu'Alec avait failli mourir dix jours plus tôt, Jace était beaucoup moins pédant et plus calme. Il avait adapté ses horaires avec celles d'Alec et le suivait partout comme son ombre. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre, qu'il le surprotégeait à sa manière. Et lorsqu'Alec lui avait dit qu'il voulait s'acheter de nouveaux habits, Jace l'avait conduit dans une grande enseigne. Il l'avait aidé à choisir une chemise non pas noire pour une fois, mais grise, un pantalon sans trou et élégant, et une nouvelle paire de chaussures, qui n'étaient pas des boots, ni des rangers de combat. Il avait même pris le temps pour aller chez le coiffeur. Il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard.

A présent il se regardait nerveusement dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il essayait d'avoir l'air détendu, mais en vérité il se sentait plus agité que jamais. Il ne tenait pas en place, son cœur battait fort, sa respiration était brève et pourtant là, il ne faisait qu'imaginer Magnus…

Jace entra à l'improviste dans sa chambre, emportant avec lui cette odeur familière de cuir et de soleil.

— Hey Buddy, dit-il affectueusement en le rejoignant dans la salle de bain. T'es hyper classe !

— M-merci, dit Alec qui ne savait pas s'il devait ou non boutonner sa chemise jusqu'en haut.

— T'es nerveux ? interrogea-t-il tout en lavant ses mains dans le lavabo regardant Alec dans le reflet.

— Pour ? Pourquoi je devrais être nerveux ?

— Tu ne vas pas voir Magnus ? reprit Jace avec calme.

— …

— Ecoutes, Alec, depuis qu'on est parabatai, je sens, ce que tu ressens…

— Jace, je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

Jace se retourna en essuyant ses mains dans une serviette. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec et lui sourit.

— Tout va bien. Ça va faire des années que j'ai compris que tu l'aimais. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était moi, mais avec le temps j'ai fini par comprendre que tu ressentais cette vague de chaleur uniquement lorsqu'on croisait Magnus…

— Jace, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, répondit Alec les joues ne feu.

— Bah, il n'y a rien à dire, dit Jace et ils se mirent à se sourire l'un l'autre après un court moment de flottement. J'espère juste que Magnus sait à quel point tu es un mec extra et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à te briser le cœur, sinon, foi de parabatai j'irai l'égorger moi-même !

— Pas besoin d'aller à cet extrême, tempéra Alec tout en prenant Jace dans ses bras.

— Mec, t'es parfait comme tu es…

Alec serra contre lui son parabatai. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il avait pu cacher sa nature profonde à la personne avec qui il était connecté depuis si longtemps ?

— J'ai juste peur que…

— Les parents crisent ? tenta Jace en se reculant pour s'adosser au lavabo.

— … Non, je n'ai pas pensé à eux…

— Ah…

— J'ai juste peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose que moi.

Jace se mit alors à sourire. Alec fronça les sourcils mal à l'aise.

— Quoi ?

— Tu crois qu'un Grand Sorcier débarquerait à moitié nu pour n'importe qui dix secondes après la réception d'un message de feu ?

— A moitié nu ? reprit Alec qui ne se souvenait pas de ce détail, juste des yeux jaunes de Magnus.

— Ouais, il est arrivé en jogging et rien d'autre.

Alec sentit sa nervosité baisser d'un dixième. Jace lui sourit encore un peu et dit en reprenant son sérieux de Chasseur d'Ombres :

— Alors, quel est le plan ?

— Eh bien, je compte aller chez lui et lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur et qu'importe sa réponse, il faut que ça sorte.

— Bon, ok… mais il habite où ?

— … A Brooklyn…, dit platement Alec se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas l'adresse de Magnus.

— Je me doutais que tu ne penserais pas à ça, alors je me suis permis de fouiller les archive privée et interdite des parents, continua Jace en sortant un papier plié de sa poche.

Alec prit le morceau de papier entre ses doigts et le déplia. Il y lu avec une boule dans la gorge l'adresse de Magnus. C'était comme s'il était déjà avec lui. Alec remercia Jace d'un regard.

— Allez files avant qu'on ne te voie habillé comme ça ! Je vais assurer tes arrières en disant que tu es parti t'entraîner au tir à Long Island.

— Merci, Jace.

— On est parabatai, tu ferais la même chose pour moi.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Alec attrapa sa veste en quittant sa chambre. Jace resta une minute dans la pièce et soupira :

— Allez Buddy, tu peux le faire.

* * *

Magnus soignait son look pour ce soir, il allait fêter l'anniversaire de Cat, une de ses plus vielle amie Sorcière, mais dont l'âge ne figurerait pas sur le gâteau, par pudeur. Pour la surprendre, il avait décidé de teindre ses cheveux en bleu en hommage à sa couleur de peau. Il avait donc une magnifique crête bleue sur le sommet du crâne, une collection de colliers qui tombait sur son torse imberbe et nu, une veste de costume ouverte en velours noir élégante. Un pantalon de smoking noir également avec des motifs de feuilles cousu en fils d'argent tout le long des jambes. Des chaussures en daims et détails en soie. Il avait également placé un mouchoir dans la poche de la veste pour relever l'ensemble, mit une broche en forme de flammes. Son vernis était bleu électrique comme ses cheveux, comme son fard à paupières et comme les paillettes qui parsemaient son torse avec grâce. Il avait ses bagues fétiches aux doigts et à son oreille gauche il avait placé un cercle noir à son cartilage. Il se regardait dans la glace qu'il avait dans son salon, pour s'assurer qu'il avait le bon look pour ce soir. Un anniversaire qui donnait un chiffre rond, cela, il ne fallait pas le rater ! En guise de cadeau il comptait offrir à Cat un tableau du maître Rembrandt, lorsqu'elle lui avait servi de modèle. Il avait fouillé la moitié de l'Europe pour mettre la main sur ce tableau vieux de plus de trois cent cinquante ans. Il était certain du succès de son présent et il lui tardait de lui offrir devant Ragnor, qui assurément n'aurait pas un cadeau à la hauteur du sien ! Magnus acheva de se préparer en ajoutant magiquement son parfum de bois de santal. Une fois satisfait, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour emporter le tableau lourdement emballé pour être préservé. Au moment où il allait matérialiser un portail, il entendit frapper trois coups secs à la porte d'entrée. Magnus fronça les sourcils. Il n'attendait personne et encore moins à cette heure-ci ! cela allait le mettre ne retard ! Il tendit l'oreille. Oui, ça devait être un marchand de porte à porte, ou une erreur. Magnus ouvrit son portail le paquet sous le bras et trois coups plus insistants se firent à nouveau entendre suivit d'un coup de sonnette. Cette fois-ci Magnus décida d'aller voir ce qu'il en était. S'il s'agissait d'un congénère dans le besoin, ou d'un client avec les poches trop pleine d'or et que l'affaire pouvait être conclue rapidement…

Il ouvrit la porte en grand en usant de magie et posa son regard de fauve sur Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus resta sans voix.

Alexander… était à couper le souffle.

Il était habillé avec des habits, neufs ! Des habits qui lui tombaient bien et qui le mettaient en valeur, en valeur sa haute taille, ses muscles, sa carrure et sa prestance. Il avait aussi coupé ses cheveux trop long et dégagé ses beaux yeux bleus. Il était même coiffé ! Il était méconnaissable et dans le bon sens du terme. Magnus referma sa bouche, qu'il avait pendante et demanda après quelques secondes à le contempler ouvertement :

— Alexander, puis-je quelque chose pour toi ?

Alec était troublé par la beauté sauvage de Magnus. La pureté de ses traits et ce qu'il portait ce soir. Il était incroyablement séduisant et attirant, assumant pleinement qui il était et sa façon de vivre. Alec se sentit stupide dans ses habits et maladroit, mais il reprit son courage à deux mains.

— Je peux te parler ?

Magnus leva un sourcil, Alexander venait d'oser de le tutoyer. Magnus adora aussitôt l'initiative. Il s'écarta et laissa le passage libre à Alexander.

— Comment as-tu su où je vivais ?

— … Jace m'a aidé, dit Alec en entrant tout en fouillant les lieux du regard.

Il découvrait pour la première fois à quoi ressemblait l'appartement de Magnus et il n'était pas déçu, tout était si personnel, si bien à sa place qu'il se sentit plus posé.

Magnus suivit Alexander jusqu'au salon. Il le regardait observer son chez lui avec ses beaux yeux bleus, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne sur lui. Leurs yeux attirés comme des aimants. Magnus qui avait lutté contre ses sentiments se sentit sur le point de faire une bêtise, de lui dire n'importe quoi, de gaffer et de tout gâcher…

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois sortir, dit-il précipitamment avant qu'une autre phrase compromettante ne vienne tout fiche en l'air.

— Je serai bref, assura Alec en faisant deux pas vers lui.

— Je t'écoute, sourit Magnus pour paraître plus détaché qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Alec ouvrit la bouche, il avait répété tout un discours dans sa tête sur tout le chemin qui l'avait mené ici, mais à présent qu'il était face à Magnus Bane. Les mots se tarissaient dans sa gorge et il trouvait à peine son souffle. Il posa une main sur son cœur pour essayer de calmer le tambour infernal, peine perdue.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Magnus qui avait pris de ses nouvelles tous les jours depuis sa convalescence.

— Très bien, assura Alec en sentant ses pieds se statufier dans le sol. Je vais très bien car… je suis là où j'ai toujours voulu être…

— Dans mon salon ? s'amusa Magnus qui priait les forces de la Terre pour qu'Alexander ne se rende pas compte que sous sa peau dorée il tremblait d'une passion contenue difficilement.

— Non, avec toi, Magnus…

— … Alexander ?

Magnus sentit son pouls s'accélérer, chose qui n'arrivait quasiment jamais, vu sa nature de Sorcier. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Alexander et se laissa submerger par ce bleu océan. Il refusait de lutter, il préférait se noyer dans ce regard que de vivre une seconde de plus en essayant de le fuir.

— Magnus, dit doucement Alec en tendant la main pour oser enfin toucher le velours de la joue du Sorcier.

Magnus ferma les yeux, serra la mâchoire au contact des doigts du Chasseur d'Ombres sur sa peau. La main d'Alexander s'empara doucement, avec respect de cette joue, puis glissa dans la nuque pour attirer lentement le visage de Magnus vers le sien, et fermant ses paupières à son tour, il baissa sa bouche sur celle de Magnus.

La bouche de Magnus se laissa transporté par ce baiser chaste. Naturellement le Sorcier passa ses bras autour d'Alexander pour raffermir son baiser et rapprocher leur corps l'un de l'autre.

Alec tremblait et savourait enfin le parfum suave de la bouche de Magnus. Ses lèvres étaient sucrées, son haleine profonde et lorsque la langue du Sorcier passa la barrière de ses dents, pour venir à la rencontre de sa propre langue, Alec laissa un gémissement de bien être se répandre en lui. Il n'était qu'une boule de feu dans les bras de Magnus et leur baiser, qui avait commencé en douceur se fit plus sûr, plus possessif. Alec, qui n'avait jamais embrassé personne, pas même dans ses rêves, découvrait le bonheur d'être embrassé par Magnus Bane ! Il découvrait une exposition de sensations, de saveurs, de caresses et de tendresse, car oui, Magnus était terriblement tendre avec lui.

— Alexander, soupira d'aise Magnus une fois que leur baiser s'acheva avec douceur.

Magnus sentait le cœur d'Alexander qui cognait comme un fou dans sa poitrine collée à la sienne. Ils se sourirent.

— Magnus, je… je t'aime depuis, presque toujours.

Magnus sentit un vertige incroyable s'emparer de lui, il resserra ses doigts autour d'Alexander pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il était si naturel, si vrai, qu'Alec sentit des papillons venir lui dévorer les entrailles. Il se mit à sourire lui aussi.

— Alexander, je t'aime aussi.

Alec sentit tout son être exploser de joie à ces mots, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer entendre. Il souriait, riait et restait calme à la fois, un tel mélange d'émotions qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Magnus souriait aussi, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux depuis… depuis… depuis il ne se souvenait pas avoir été jamais aussi heureux !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau en souriant, avant que la passion ne les rende plus sérieux et que leur désir ne les pousse l'un vers l'autre, dans un baiser plus empressé et plus catégorique. Ils avaient envie d'embrasser l'autre depuis si longtemps ! Ils mourraient presque de cette absence de l'autre lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient pas alors… enfin ils s'embrassaient avec tout l'amour qu'ils possédaient l'un pour l'autre.

Magnus sentait l'érection d'Alexander commencer à pointer dans son pantalon et la sienne n'allait pas tarder à se manifester s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas immédiatement.

— Alexander, gémit Magnus à regret en se détachant de lui. Je…

— Oui, tu devais partir, dit Alec confus de s'être laissé emporté de la sorte. Pardon, je…

— Ne t'excuse jamais pour m'avoir donné le baiser le plus sulfureux de toute ma vie, dit Magnus en arrachant un sourire splendide à Alexander.

Magnus lécha ses lèvres, récupérant le goût d'Alexander dans sa bouche.

— Viens avec moi ce soir, lui proposa-t-il alors que ses yeux de chats avaient refait surface trahissant son émotion.

Alec regarda Magnus. Pouvait-il décemment refuser quoi que ce soit à l'homme de sa vie ?

— D'accord, je viens.

— Fantastique ! sourit Magnus heureux comme un pape.

— On va où ?

— A l'anniversaire de ma plus vieille amie…

— Une fête de Sorciers ? questionna Alec qui ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter une horde de Créatures Obscures qui étaient généralement très hostiles envers les Chasseurs d'Ombres.

— Oui, fit Magnus en lui prenant la main avec chaleur. J'espère que cela ne te gêne pas ?

— Non, pas du tout, sourit Alec.

— Bien, parce que j'ai hâte de te présenter !

Est-ce que les choses n'allaient pas un poil trop vite ? Se demandèrent-ils mutuellement, puis ils se souvinrent combien de temps ils avaient attendu pour ne serait-ce qu'oser se dire leur vérité. Oui, ils avaient assez attendu. Alec avait dix-neuf ans. Pour Magnus cela faisait quatre ans qu'il pensait à lui en terme bien moins saint que ce que l'on pourrait croire, quant à Alec, il avait dit la vérité : dès qu'il avait vu Magnus, il s'était sentit attiré par lui de façon inexplicable. Pourquoi attendre plus ?

— Comment s'appelle ton amie ? s'enquit Alec qui souriait toujours comme un imbécile heureux.

— Catarina Loss, mais je l'appelle Cat, comme tout le monde en vérité.

— Je serai honoré de faire sa connaissance.

— Et moi je crois que c'est eux qui seront chanceux de faire ta connaissance à toi…

Ils se sourirent encore, s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Magnus ouvrit un portail. Alec sentait son pouls battre dans sa gorge, traverser un portail ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et lut un texto de Jace qui disait : « Vu ce que j'ai ressenti, ça doit rouler entre vous ! J'espère que tu as pensé à te protéger Buddy ! 😉 » ! Alec rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Magnus.

— Oui, c'est, c'est Jace, qui me dit qu'il s'ennuie… ce n'est rien… On peut y aller.

— Donne-moi la main, dit Magnus de sa voix chaude qui fit frissonner de plaisir Alexander.

L'instant d'après ils atterrissaient dans l'appartement bondé de Cat.

* * *

_Je meurs d'impatience d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre! Ahhh ! Il était temps, n'est-ce pas?!_

_Ecrivez-moi ;-)_

_A très vite !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello !_

_Merci pour tout vos messages et vos reviews qui me boostent et me font terriblement plaisir ! _

_Navrée, de ne pas avoir postée, hier, mais j'ai eu une journée de malade et je n'avais pas la force d'aller poster ce chapitre!_

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit retard ;-)_

_Je vous souhaite un bon week-end du 14 juillet ! :-D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Alec ne regrettait pas de s'être mieux apprêter que d'ordinaire, car à cette soirée, toutes les Sorcières et tous les Sorciers portaient de somptueux vêtements et des parures incroyables. Alec avait tout juste l'air présentable comparé à eux, mais Magnus, lui s'en moquait royalement. Il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait et rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que sa compagnie. Alec avait cru se liquéfier lorsque tous les regards s'étaient brutalement tournés vers eux et que le silence s'était fait. Magnus avait alors profité de ce moment de calme pour lancer avec sa voix mordante : « Bonsoir tout le monde, Eh oui, mes cheveux sont bleus ! C'est osé, je sais, mais je voulais lancer une nouvelle mode pour cet été ! », et les conversations étaient repartie de plus belle. Magnus avait le chic pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il était bavard, enjoué, drôle, piquant et vif, tout ce que n'était pas Alec. Et Alec ne l'aimait que d'avantage pour ça. Car il découvrait qui était vraiment Magnus. Il le voyait évoluer en société. Il le voyait avec ses congénères, il le voyait en représentation de son statut de Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn… Il était parfait !

Lorsque Magnus avait présenté Alec à Catarina, il avait répondu le plus poliment et de façon aussi concise que possible. Cat avait louché sur sa seule rune apparente : celle de son cou, puis son regard avait bifurqué sur sa tenue, avant de revenir sur son visage. Elle avait alors demandé d'une voix calme et jolie : « Quel âge as-tu ? ». Magnus s'offusqua et assura avant qu'Alec ne réponde qu'il respectait leurs accords et qu'Alec avait plus de dix-huit ans, ceux à quoi Cat avait dit doucement « Un Chasseur d'Ombres, c'est une première… », Magnus avait marmonné quelque chose comme : « Il y a une première fois à tout ! », puis il avait entraîné Alec vers le buffet des boissons.

En somme, tout s'était plus tôt bien déroulé, si ce n'est les regards lourds et insistant sur leur couple et les murmures qui les accompagnaient à chaque mouvement. Ils étaient rentrés relativement tôt, car Magnus savait qu'Alec avait dû faire le mur pour venir le trouver, il ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennuis.

C'est donc vers minuit qu'un portail se matérialisa dans le cimetière qui occupait tout un flanc de l'Institut de New York. Magnus et Alec le traversèrent main dans la main en souriant. La nuit était fraîche, les étoiles cachées par la pollution lumineuse de la Grosse Pomme étaient de toute façon voilées par des nuages filandreux qui filtraient l'éclat pâle de la lune.

Magnus referma le portail et le silence de New York les enveloppa, un silence fait des bruits de la circulation, de badauds ivres, de rires lointains, de chansons crachées hors des enceintes des voitures qui roulaient à vive allure sur l'avenue et du vent qui chantait et dansait entres les arbres du domaine et entre les tombes tordues du cimetière.

Magnus attira tendrement Alexander vers lui, il lui caressa quelques mèches de cheveux et sourit. Il se sentait si bien, si heureux avec Alexander contre lui. Il leva son visage vers Alexander et l'embrassa sans force, juste ses lèvres posées sur les siennes et ce contact chaud le réconforta. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser toute la soirée, mais par pudeur, il s'en était abstenu. Magnus n'était pas du genre à s'exposer de la sorte, il savait ce qui devait rester privé et ce baiser-là, tout en douceur était une marque d'affection qu'il ne voulait montrer à personne d'autre qu'à Alexander.

Alec soupira d'aise en sentant la pression délicate de la bouche de Magnus sur la sienne. Il respira son odeur de bois de santal, celle de sa peau, et le parfum de ses lèvres. C'était un cocktail dont il fut immédiatement ivre et accro. Maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Magnus et lentement il le tira vers lui, réduisant à néant la distance entre leur corps. Avec un frisson de joie, il sentit les doigts de Magnus venir se nouer dans sa nuque et le baiser s'approfondit naturellement. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et elles se redécouvraient avec lenteur, se caressant, s'appelant mutuellement et s'enivrant l'une de l'autre. Tout était si simple, si naturel, jamais Alec n'aurait pu en espérer autant. Pourtant, il tenait contre lui cet homme qui l'avait charmé depuis son plus jeune âge. Cet homme qui n'avait pas pris une ride et qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était avec ses défauts, son air taciturne, son très jeune âge et sa condition de Chasseur d'Ombres. Oui, Alec avait l'impression d'être l'homme le plus chanceux sur la planète !

Magnus lui n'en revenait pas qu'Alexander fusse devenu ce si séduisant jeune homme, un homme qui embrassait à merveille, malgré son manque d'expérience et qui l'aimait en retour. C'était si beau, si inimaginable, qu'il avait encore du mal à y croire. Le bonheur était-il donc, si simple ?

— Je vais devoir te laisser, sourit Magnus en frottant son nez contre la joue rasée de prêt de son Chasseur d'Ombres de petit-ami.

— Il est encore tôt, protesta faiblement Alec qui était conscient qu'il allait avoir des ennuis si on le surprenait à rentrer à l'Institut à cette heure-ci, mais qui ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Magnus surtout après un tel baiser.

— Je ne compte pas attendre un an avant de te revoir, dit Magnus en embrassant la mâchoire d'Alexander.

— M-moi non plus, gémit Alec en sentant les lèvres de Magnus venir électriser sou cou de petits baisers chauds.

— J'ai rentré mon numéro dans ton portable, dis-moi quand tu es libre, je le serai aussi, souffla Magnus qui suçotait à présent la rune dans le cou d'Alexander.

— Ahn… oui, oui… Je… Oui…

Le sang du corps d'Alec ne circulait plus jusqu'à son cerveau.

— Bonne nuit, Alexander, susurra Magnus qui avait un mal fou à s'arracher des bras de son petit-ami.

— Bonne nuit, Magnus, souffla Alec qui ne pouvait détacher ses bras du corps du Sorcier.

Ils se sourirent dans la lumière de la ville. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, pendant quelques minutes, écoutant leurs respirations sensuelles, leurs souffles brûlants, leurs cœurs vibrants. Puis finalement, ils se séparèrent. Magnus regarda Alexander remonter l'allée de gravillon et emprunter un portique qui menait à l'entrée principale de l'Institut. Dès qu'Alexander fut hors de sa vue, Magnus laissa un large sourire de satisfaction venir illuminer son visage. Il se sentait si vivant, si heureux, qu'il décida de rentrer à pieds jusqu'à son appartement, pour profiter de l'air vivifiant de la nuit. Tout était si beau ce soir !

* * *

Alec entra sans bruit dans l'Institut, activant ses runes de silences, d'agilité et de vision nocturne. A pas de loup il regagna l'étage des chambres et entra dans la sienne, soulagé de n'y trouver personne, ni ses parents pour lui faire la morale, ni Jace pour l'accabler de questions gênantes. Alec, se déshabilla, laissa traîner ses habits çà-et-là, prit une douche et se glissa dans son lit avec son pyjama préféré : un caleçon large et un t-shirt délavé. Une fois installé dans ses draps il prit son téléphone entre ses mains et consulta son répertoire. Avec un battement de cœur puissant il lut le nom de son nouveau contact : « Magnus » accompagné d'émoticônes amusants tel que : une pluie de paillettes, un petit sorcier rose et une flamme bleue.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Alec et il appuya sur la touche pour commencer à écrire un message. Il s'y reprit à quatre fois avant de trouver la bonne phrase pour commencer :

**_Magnus, merci pour cette soirée passée avec toi, je crois qu'en une nuit nous avons passé plus de temps ensemble que durant toutes ces années à nous croiser… Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. A._**

Alec relut son message, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de fautes d'orthographes, ou que ce n'était pas trop mièvre, puis, le cœur battant il l'envoya. Fébrilement il attendit une réponse, qui ne vint que sept minutes plus tard :

**_Qui est-ce ?_**

Alec sentit son estomac dégringoler. Magnus s'était-il trompé en rentrant son portable ?! Avait-il écrit à un parfait inconnu ?!

**_Je ne connais pas de « A », mais un Alexander ;- )._**

Alec relut le message et comprit avec un soulagement immense que Magnus avait voulu le titiller et cela avait fonctionné à merveille ! Alec écrivit plus vite que son ombre sa réponse, qui se voulait sur le même ton de détachement :

**_Pardon, j'aurai dû signer Alexander, mais je voulais demeurer mystérieux._**

Alec souriait en regardant son écran, lorsqu'il lut le message suivant il se sentit parfaitement bien :

**_Bonne nuit Alexander, le mystérieux. Je vais m'endormir avec le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes._**

Alec passa sa langue sur sa bouche et trouva encore le parfum de Magnus dessus. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer leur premier incroyable baiser. C'était si … parfait.

Alec s'endormit en serrant son portable dans sa main et en emportant dans le sommeil l'image d'un Magnus lui souriant avec tendresse.

* * *

Magnus s'allongea dans son canapé, encore habillé pour sa soirée, un verre de Brandy à la main, il but lentement en souriant. Alexander était tout ce dont il avait toujours voulu : un très beau garçon aux yeux clairs, cheveux foncés et une carrure puissante, un guerrier, un homme qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux et qui l'aimait. Que demander de plus à l'Univers ?!

Tandis qu'il savourait son verre, il se mit à chantonner un petit air qui lui trottait en tête et ceux malgré le fait qu'il sente qu'il n'était pas seul dans son appartement.

— Tu chantes, tu dois être particulièrement heureux…

— Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, mon petit-pois, répliqua Magnus qui continuait de chantonner pour lui-même.

Ragnor sortit de l'ombre de la cuisine et s'assit sur un fauteuil face à Magnus.

— Depuis quand tu sais que je suis ici ?

— Depuis que je suis rentré, dit Magnus avec tranquillité. Je suis le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, je sais lorsque l'on pénètre chez moi.

Ragnor fit la moue. Il avait été persuadé d'avoir déjoué tous les enchantements de détection de Magnus, rien que pour le surprendre.

— En parlant de pénétrer, reprit Ragnor en se penchant vers Magnus qui souriait ostensiblement en buvant son Brandy de haute cuvée.

— Tu vas me faire la morale ? Cat t'a prévenue pour mon petit-ami c'est cela ?

— Oui.

— Alors tu ne daigne pas venir à son anniversaire, mais tu t'invite chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit. Intéressant, tu es un ami assez…

— Magnus, je ne suis pas venu là pour badiner…

— Dommage, car c'est la seule chose que je consens de faire, coupa Magnus en posant son verre vide sur sa table basse. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes palabres, mon cher Ragnor. Alexander est majeur, dans la plupart des pays du monde, il a dix-neuf ans. Je ne fais rien de mal, car si j'ai bon souvenir nos accords, disent que l'on ne devait pas sortir avec des mineurs, moins de dix-huit ans donc, Alexander a un an de plus et là je rempli ma part du contrat, fin de la discussion !

Ragnor, croisa ses doigts entre eux et comme toujours Magnus regarda ses phalanges qui disposaient d'une articulation supplémentaire à celles des humains.

— Magnus, son âge, bien que limite…

Magnus lui jeta un regard noir, il ne chantonnait plus.

— Respecte nos accords, néanmoins…

— Quoi ? fit Magnus avec un geste impatient.

— C'est un Chasseur d'Ombres, un Lightwood qui plus est !

— Merci bien, je suis au courant.

— Tu ne veux rien entendre on dirait.

Ragnor regarda son vieil ami avec dureté.

— En effet. Il est tard, ou tôt, je ne sais plus et j'ai qu'une envie : aller me coucher.

— Magnus… Tu sais bien comment sont les Nephilims vis-à-vis des Créatures Obscures ! Tu l'as dis-toi-même lorsque tu as vu les parents du garçon jeter aux ordures la vaisselle avec laquelle tu avais mangé !

— Alexander n'est pas ses parents. Il est bien plus que cela, répliqua Magnus piqué au vif.

— Oui… je le vois bien, il est spécial pour toi… tu nous en as toujours parlé, pourtant… crois-tu que ce soit lui rendre service que de sortir avec lui ? As-tu pensé à la réaction de sa famille ? Que leur enfant soit homosexuel, cela est déjà une grosse étape à franchir pour des Chasseurs d'Ombres, mais en plus qu'il fréquente un Sorcier, une Créature Obscures… Ton petit protégé risque beaucoup. Penses-tu qu'il a conscience qu'il joue sa vie en étant avec toi ?

Magnus ne dit rien, lèvres pincées, les yeux brillants d'un mélange de colère et de lassitude.

— Il est, juste, peut-être temps que les mentalités changent, répondit Magnus en se levant avant d'aller s'enfermer avec force dans sa chambre.

Ragnor ne s'était pas encore levé de son siège qu'il entendit que Magnus déchargeait sa contrariété sur son mobilier. Il entendit exploser un vase, deux meubles et quelques choses qui ressemblait à une déchirure. Soudain Magnus refit surface dans son salon et toisa avec sa superbe son ami à la peau verte. Ragnor croisa les jambes, une mine expectative accrochée au visage.

— Alexander et moi, ça ne regarde que nous deux ! Rien que nous deux !

— Donc tu espères que ses parents ne l'apprennent pas ? Que l'Enclave ignore votre « couple » ?

— Tu n'as pas à faire des guillemets avec tes doigts sur le mot « couple » ! Car oui, nous sommes un couple ! s'énerva d'avantage Magnus.

Ragnor regarda Magnus se rassoir avec mauvaise humeur dans son sofa et attendit qu'il daigne reprendre la parole. Ce qu'il ne fit que vingt minutes plus tard avec une moue vexée.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ta venue a été bénéfique ? Je croyais que nous étions amis…

— Les meilleurs qui soient, c'est aussi ceux pourquoi je suis venu te mettre en garde, dit d'une voix calme Ragnor qui savait comment Magnus pouvait se comporter lorsqu'il était contrarié.

— Je n'en veux pas de ta mise en garde ! Tu peux la garder ! Je suis heureux avec Alexander ! Ne peux-tu donc pas l'accepter et être heureux pour moi ?! Tu sais ceux par quoi je suis passé avec mes ex… Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu et lorsqu'enfin je rencontre quelqu'un qui non seulement me plait, à qui je plais aussi et qui me correspond, tu te sens obligé de venir tout jeter au sol ?!

— Voilà le cœur de l'épineux problème mon cher ami, dit Ragnor en se levant. Il ne te correspond pas. Tu es immortel. Tu es et tu resteras à jamais tel qu'aujourd'hui, ton Chasseur d'Ombres, lui… est une étoile filante, sitôt apparu, sitôt disparu… Magnus ce que je te dis, je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur. Tu sais que je n'attends que ça pour toi : que tu rencontre le grand amour, mais ce garçon-là, il n'est pas fait pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu te perdes dans cette relation qui ne mènera à rien, sinon, dans cent ans encore tu porteras les stigmates de cet Alexander. N'oublie pas : c'est un Chasseur d'Ombres, un mortel…

Magnus, qui regardait droit devant lui, sans prêter attention à Ragnor, fini par dire entre ses dents :

— Et toi, mon _ami_, n'oublie pas où se trouve la porte.

Ragnor inclina sa tête. Il avait délivré son message en entier, il quitta donc l'appartement de Magnus sans plus tarder.

Magnus resta encore un long moment assit sans bouger, plongé dans son passé, dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Il me tarde de lire vos reviews ! _

_Laissez-moi vos commentaires et je me ferai un grand plaisir d'y répondre! :-D_

_A très vite ! :-D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello !_

_Encore merci pour tout vos messages qui me comblent de plaisir ! :-D Merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire et de me lire, cela me touche énormément ! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Magnus avait pris le temps de peser, le pour, le contre. Certes il s'était jeté tête la première dans cette histoire, pourtant, et ceux même avec tous les bons et vrais arguments de Ragnor, Magnus ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre un terme à sa relation naissante avec Alexander. Pourtant cela aurait été simple, tuer leur couple dans l'œuf, mais non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Car il avait dit la vérité : il aimait Alexander et il était vraiment temps que les mentalités changent, à commencer par ce vieux rabat-joie de Ragnor !

Après une magnifique nuit blanche à rester prostré sur son canapé, à échafauder des théories dans son esprit, Magnus s'était laissé surprendre par l'éclat du soleil de midi. Il avait mangé, s'était douché, changé et préparé à sortir. Il avait des visites à faire… mais avant, il envoya une photo de ses chaussures à Alexander. Il souriait en prenant la photo de ses derby rose fuchsia à motif léopard pailleté. Il accompagna l'image d'un petit message simple : « **_Penses-tu qu'elles pourront venir jusqu'à toi aujourd'hui ?_** ». Un fois envoyé, Magnus sourit. Il avait fait le bon choix : celui de suivre son cœur.

Il venait de se jurer une chose : il ne laisserait rien, ni personne venir se mettre entre Alexander et lui. Cette histoire, ne concernait qu'eux. Leur amour ne demandait qu'à grandir et Magnus était enfin prêt à donner une chance à quelqu'un, oui, après plus de cent ans à errer en solitaire, il avait ouvert son cœur à Alexander, pas question de repousser ce bonheur, sous le prétexte de difficultés potentielles à venir !

Magnus s'admira dans le miroir du salon, ajusta son col et sortit de chez lui en marchant, le cœur débordant de joie. Tout s'annonçait si bien !

Alec aurait dû s'en douter : il ne pouvait pas y couper : Jace lui tomba dessus dès la minute où il posa le pied hors de sa chambre. Jace le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et Alec, se rembrunit, il ne voulait pas évoquer sa soirée, il voulait la garder pour lui, comme un trésor.

— Ça été ? questionna Jace en suivant Alec qui marchait vivement jusqu'au réfectoire.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, sauf si c'est de mon entraînement au tir à Long Island. Alors, oui très bien, dit Alec tout en continuant son chemin l'air de rien.

— Et tu as beaucoup _tiré_ ? s'enquit Jace en le rattrapant.

Alec rougit. Il entra dans le réfectoire, s'empara d'un plateau et marcha droit vers les tables couvertes de victuailles. Jace l'imita et comprenant qu'Alec n'était pas encore prêt à en discuter, fit comme si de rien n'était.

— J'adore la journée "pancake", dit Jace en se servant double ration.

Alec regarda Jace avec méfiance, puis décida de lui répondre pour faire comme si de rien n'était :

— Moi aussi.

— Je préfère la journée "croissant", mais "pancake" est mon deuxième jour préféré, poursuivit Jace en prenant place à une table déjà occupé par Izzy.

— Bonjour les garçons, dit Izzy qui achevait de se mettre du vernis à ongle devant son assiette vide.

— Bonjour Izzy, dirent de concert les parabatai.

— Tout va bien ? Rien de nouveau ? demanda-t-elle tout en continuant de couvrir avec application son pouce gauche avec du vernis rouge sang.

— Non, rien, dit Jace tout en mangeant avec appétit.

— Et toi Alec ? demanda Izzy en levant ses yeux de biche vers son grand frère qui essayait de paraître le plus naturel du monde.

— Rien à signaler.

— Ah… alors le fait que tu galoches durant dix minutes le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn dans le cimetière au beau milieu de la nuit ce n'est pas…

— CHUT ! fit Alec rouge comme une pivoine.

Jace, qui avait toussé avec force pour masquer la phrase d'Izzy, la regardait à présent avec un air de sauvage.

— Ne dis pas un mot de plus ou je te plante cette fourchette dans l'œil, avertit Jace d'un ton lugubre.

— Essaie seulement pour voir, provoqua Izzy qui avait toujours l'impression qu'elle devait se mesurer à ses grands frères pour exister.

— Izzy, Isabelle, fit Alec d'une voix basse en se penchant vers elle. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien.

— Tu me prends pour qui ?! Tu pense que je vais le crier à travers tout l'Institut je ne suis pas idiote ! Je voudrais juste de temps en temps être au courant ! Surtout de choses aussi importes ! Depuis quand ça dur entre vous deux ?!

Alec, rougit à nouveau et Jace se remit à manger tout en fixant Isabelle avec une lueur de mise en garde au fond de l'œil.

— Ça ne date que d'hier soir, confia Alec mal à l'aise.

Isabelle se décomposa. Elle c'était imaginé que cela faisait des mois que ça durait et elle était en colère d'avoir été mise à l'écart de la sorte, mais si cette histoire n'avait même pas vingt-quatre heures… Isabelle se sentit stupide.

— Désolée de m'être emportée… Je ne voulais pas.

Alec leva sur sa sœur un regard noir, il reposa sa fourchette, qui n'avait servit qu'à triturer son plat. Il se leva et quitta le réfectoire sans un bruit, préférant s'isoler. Il ne voulait pas qu'autant de monde soit au courant, il voulait garder ce secret rien que pour lui, pour le moment. C'est si nouveau, si incroyablement vrai ! Comment tout cela était-il possible ? être en couple avec Magnus Bane ?! Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ?! Il savait où était son cœur, mais il voulait juste pouvoir être seul avec le souvenir mémorable de cette nuit. L'empreinte des lèvres de Magnus était sur sa bouche et son cœur pulsait dangereusement vite lorsqu'il s'en souvenait.

Alec gagna la salle d'entraînement, il traîna au milieu de la pièce un punchingball. Il passa entre ses doigts des bandes adhésives, pour protéger ses articulations, puis, il se mit à frapper le sac. Il se défoula le plus longtemps possible. Il sentit que Jace était venu le regarder, puis il était reparti en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Isabelle lui épargna sa visite. Alec ne reprit conscience du temps que lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse. Avec un geste impatient, il essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front. Il lut ensuite le message de Magnus et un sourire immense dévora son visage. Magnus espérait le voir aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien qui puisse lui faire plus plaisir que ça !

**_Tu crois qu'elles pourraient me rejoindre ce soir pour une balade, après ma patrouille ?_**

* * *

Vingt-deux heures sonnaient quelque part lorsque Magnus s'engageait sur le pont de Brooklyn. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au milieu du pont pour se retrouver.

Magnus portait toujours ces magnifiques chaussures, qui détonnaient avec son costume en feutre gris italien à fines rayures blanches, mais pour Magnus c'était l'accord parfait ! Il avait même ajusté autour de son cou une écharpe blanche de chez Gap qui lui donnait fière allure. Il était calme, il savait attendre et ne montrait aucun signe d'impatience lorsqu'il vit venir à lui la haute silhouette d'Alexander. Magnus aimait sa démarche déterminée, rapide à grandes enjambées sèches. Il trouvait toujours qu'il avait l'allure d'un soldat sur le sentier de la guerre. Magnus ne s'étonna pas de trouver Alexander vêtu de noir, dans sa tenue de combat de Chasseur d'Ombres. Cela lui donnait un côté sexy qui ne déplaisait pas du tout au Sorcier.

Alec marchait le cœur tambourinait à sa poitrine à chaque fois que ses pas frappez le sol. L'air de la nuit était plus frais que la veille et un vent balayait le pont de part en part. De loin, Alec repéra Magnus, comme s'il était un phare dans la nuit. Sa silhouette longiligne se détachait dans le ciel et son écharpe blanche flottait comme une bannière dans son dos. Alec sentit son pouls s'accélérer tandis qu'il se rapprochait de l'objet de son désir. Dès qu'ils furent proche l'un de l'autre, Magnus, qui n'avait pas bougé, saisit avec tendresse le col de la veste en cuir d'Alec et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec ferveur.

— Bonsoir, lui souffla-t-il sa bouche contre la sienne.

— Humhummm, fut tout ce qu'Alec put articuler alors qu'il embrassait à nouveau les lèvres de Magnus.

La bouche de Magnus s'entrouvrit et sa langue se faufila jusqu'à rencontrer de celle d'Alec. Le Chasseur d'Ombres poussa un doux gémissement de satisfaction alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait. Les bras de Magnus se refermèrent sur lui et le monde sembla tanguer sous ses pieds. Autour d'eux plus rien n'existait. Alec s'empara du visage de Magnus et le dévora de milliers de baisers. Il savoura le parfum de ses joues, la ligne de sa mâchoire et la douceur de son cou. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent encore pendant un long moment, tout à leur bonheur, incapable de penser ou de faire autre chose. Ces baisers, étaient devenu vitaux presque, c'était comme respirer. Leurs bouches unies les transportaient loin de New York, dans un univers qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Les phares des voitures balayaient l'espace et donnait à ce rendez-vous une dimension singulière, changeant sans cesse l'éclairage sur leur visage.

Alec ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, aussi serein, aussi à sa place que dans les bras de Magnus.

— Tu es magnifique, fini par dire Alec qui posait sur Magnus des yeux rempli de fierté et d'amour.

— Tu n'es pas mal non plus, sourit Magnus dont les yeux de chats étaient de retour.

Alec, fasciné caressa le contour du visage de Magnus.

— Tu es si beau…

Magnus s'apercevant qu'il avait perdu le contrôle sur sa Marque durant ce baiser, s'obligea à fermer les paupières et à reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

— Non, attend, ils sont…ils sont magnifiques tes yeux, dit Alec qui voulait encore les admirer.

Magnus sourit et lentement souleva ses paupières pour exposer son regard félin à l'homme qui faisait chavirer son cœur par sa tendresse.

— Tu es unique, Magnus Bane, sourit Alec qui regardait avec intensité ces yeux si parfaits.

Magnus ne sut quoi dire, chose rare et inédite en somme, alors il se contenta d'embrasser à nouveau Alec.

— Raconte-moi ta journée, fini par dire Magnus en caressant les cheveux de la nuque d'Alexander.

— Oh rien, je me suis entraîné, j'ai mangé, j'ai patrouillé et me voilà.

— Rapide, concis, efficace, ce résumé, sourit Magnus avec humour ce qui donna à Alexander un sourire un peu idiot, mais adorable.

— Et ta journée ?

— Ennuyeuse, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me retrouver : j'ai dû visiter quatre Sorciers pour affaire, faire une potion complexe et aller profiter d'une réduction exceptionnelle chez Ralph Lauren…

— Ah oui, sacrée journée, commenta Alec qui n'avait aucune idée de qui était Ralph Lauren !

— Mais tout ça, on s'en fiche, tu es là, rien ne compte plus que ça, nous deux, sourit Magnus en posant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Alexander.

Alec, qui n'avait jamais tenu quelqu'un de cette manière se sentit l'homme le plus privilégier du monde et naturellement il referma ses bras autour de Magnus et embrassa sa tempe, inspirant son odeur, son parfum de musc.

— Tu m'as manqué, souffla Magnus qui disait la vérité, car toute sa journée il avait attendu leurs retrouvailles.

— Toi aussi…

La nuit se rafraîchit encore.

— On marche un peu ? suggéra Magnus qui avait juste envie de déambuler dans New York main dans la main avec Alexander.

Alec acquiesça et sa joie se démultiplia lorsque les doigts de Magnus vinrent se nouer aux siens. Ils commencèrent à avancer sans parler, il n'y avait pas besoin de dire grand-chose pour être heureux, puis Magnus débuta :

— C'est un merveilleux rendez-vous.

— J'ai dû mal à croire que ce soit déjà le deuxième, sourit Alec qui calait son pas de géant sur celui de Magnus tout aussi vif que le sien.

— Vu comme tu sais parfaitement t'y prendre, il ne doit pas s'agir de ton coup d'essai, taquina Magnus en souriant tendrement.

Alec rougit, ce qui n'échappa guère au Sorcier.

— Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de rendez-vous amoureux ? comprit Magnus.

— Eh bien… c'est réellement mon deuxième rendez-vous, en comptant celui d'hier soir.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Magnus qui fut hautement déstabilisé.

— Pardon ? Tu veux me faire croire qu'un homme comme toi n'as jamais eu de…

— Non, jamais, confirma Alec en souriant timidement heureux d'avoir attendu pour Magnus.

— Mais, et cette fille, cette Aline ? Je me souviens que vous aviez l'air très proche, vous alliez même vous embrasser lorsque je suis arrivé !

— Ah, tu nous espionnais, s'amusa Alec en tournant son visage vers un Magnus perplexe.

— Peut-être un peu, reconnu faiblement Magnus.

— Aline est une amie, une très bonne amie même… On se soutient moralement l'un et l'autre, car nous sommes attirés par les personnes du même sexe que nous… Elle connaissait mon secret avant n'importe qui et vice versa. On n'allait certainement pas s'embrasser sur la bouche, mais sur la joue !

Magnus se sentit stupide. Il avait confondu leur affection avec de l'amour !

— Et moi qui me suis fait un film, déplora Magnus en se rappelant la jalousie vive qu'il avait éprouvé à ce moment précis.

— Tu étais jaloux ?! s'exclama Alec en comprenant soudain la réaction étrange qu'avait eu Magnus à ce moment-là.

— Moi ?! Non, je ne suis jamais jaloux, fit Magnus en mentant.

Alec sourit et se mit même à rire doucement, ce qui donna un sourire à Magnus, qui le fit taire d'un baiser langoureux. Alec à court de souffle, resta bredouille quelques secondes après que Magnus l'eut relâché.

— Donc je suis ton premier petit-ami, reprit Magnus comme si de rien n'était. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu d'avoir attendu et que…

— Tu vaux toutes les attentes du monde, Magnus, coupa Alec avec force. J'aurai attendu toute ma vie même s'il avait fallu.

Magnus dévora du regard ce visage si doux qui s'offrait à lui.

— Je ne mérite pas tant d'amour, dit Magnus.

— Tu mérites tout, Magnus.

— Tu me connais à peine, fit Magnus.

— Toi aussi, pourtant, regarde, on est là à marcher ensemble à s'embrasser. Je t'aime, je l'ai toujours su et même si pour le moment, on n'a pas beaucoup de souvenir à mettre en commun, je compte nous en donner des milliers.

— On a le temps pour faire connaissance, sourit Magnus. Tu as raison.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et tout en marchant tranquillement ils continuèrent de discuter de tout de rien, de souvenirs, d'histoires personnels, de détails pertinent ou non, de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Magnus avait toujours des facilités pour parler, il était bavard même, mais Alec, c'était une première. Il s'ouvrait si facilement à Magnus que ça en était déconcertant pour lui-même !

Sans s'en rendre compte leur pas les guidèrent devant l'appartement de Magnus.

— Tu veux monter boire un verre ? proposa Magnus.

— Je devrais probablement rentrer…

— Je ne t'oblige pas…

— Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

— Moi non plus.

Ils se dévorèrent du regard et puis Alec dit avec une voix grave et sensuelle :

— Au diable le couvre-feu, je veux bien un verre.

Magnus sourit et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble.

* * *

_... Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier rendez-vous ;-)_

_J'ai hâte de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre ! :-D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello ! _

_Alors, aujourd'hui, c'est ma fête... pas au sens figuré, mais bien au sens que le 17 juillet sur le calendrier, c'est ma fête, alors, je vous offre un chapitre qui je suis certaine va vous plaire :-D_

_Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour tout vos messages de soutient et pour vos reviews qui me touchent beauocup ! :-D_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Alec entra dans l'appartement en faisant cette fois-ci nettement plus attention à la décoration et aux détails. Ici c'était une accumulation de choses vues et acquises par Magnus au fils des siècles. Alec eut l'impression de rentrer dans un musée, mais pas un musée ennuyeux, non, il était vivant, car habité par la personne la plus incroyable du monde : Magnus Bane.

Toutes les fibres de son être étaient comme attirées par l'homme qui marchait devant lui tout en ôtant son écharpe blanche pour la jeter négligeant sur une étagère. Alec sentait son pouls battre dans sa gorge sur un rythme qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit. Et cette distance entre eux, c'était comme une plaie ouverte sur laquelle quelqu'un de vicieux jetait du sel ! Alec s'approcha de Magnus et l'enlaça dans son dos, nichant son menton dans le cou du Sorcier, qui bien que surprit, ne s'en plaignait nullement.

Alec se mit doucement à embrasser l'arrière de l'oreille gauche de Magnus, chatouillant ensuite sa nuque de son menton, mordillant le cou.

Magnus ferma les yeux et se laissa faire en ronronnant presque de plaisir. Alexander savait comment le choyer, sans avoir besoin de mot, ou d'explication, c'était comme ça : il savait et Magnus demeurait dans ses bras, lové, au chaud, sans aucune volonté de bouger.

Rapidement la bouche d'Alec dévia sur le coté et Magnus tourna son visage vers lui, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, lentement, puis petit à petit un feu s'empara de leur corps et leurs souffles se perdirent. Magnus se retourna pour mieux s'emparer d'Alexander et l'embrasser avec encore plus de fougue.

Sans trop savoir comment Alec se retrouva plaqué au mur du couloir, Magnus contre lui, l'embrassant comme un beau démon. Loin de s'en plaindre, il savoura le moment, la rudesse du mur derrière lui, la chaleur torride de Magnus devant lui et sa bouche qui faisait des merveilles à la sienne ! Alec ne savait plus où était son corps, ni où était la limite de l'autre ! le corps en ébullition, il ne contrôlait plus rien et son sexe se tendit brutalement contre son ventre.

Magnus, en sentant le membre d'Alexander gonfler contre lui, recula un peu et essuya ses lèvres avec son pouce, comme pour garder un peu plus le parfum du Chasseur d'Ombres sur lui.

— On devrait peut-être, ralentir les choses, dit Magnus dont ses pupilles étaient devenues deux fentes entourées d'iris jaunes. Je ne voudrais pas te violer dans mon hall d'entrée, acheva le Sorcier avec un sourire équivoque.

Alec, qui était rouge de confusion, d'excitation, se trouva désemparé loin de la chaleur de Magnus. Il était si rempli de désir, que si leur baiser avait continué et que Magnus s'était encore frotté à lui de cette façon, il aurait joui dans la minute. Alec essaya de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Il s'aperçu que Magnus avait soulevé son t-shirt pour venir griffer la peau de son ventre. Avec des gestes dignes d'un danseur, il se rhabilla, sous le regarda possessif de Magnus.

— Oui, on devrait peut-être, se… détendre, fit Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer après que Magnus les eut malmenés dans leur frénésie.

— Tu me fais perdre le contrôle, reprit Magnus qui pencha à nouveau sa tête sur le coté pour mieux observer l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Totalement hors de contrôle…

Alec leva sur Magnus un regard brillant de désir. Oh oui, il mourrait d'envie de le mettre nu, de l'embrasser là, où seulement ses pensées l'autorisaient encore et de l'entendre gémir… oui, il voulait faire l'amour avec Magnus, mais… pas si vite… Alec avait l'impression de tomber dans un trou coloré avec Magnus, il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, tous ses repères… alors attendre un peu avant de coucher ensemble, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Magnus devait penser la même chose, car il se retenait pour ne pas le jeter dans sa chambre te l'y enfermer jusqu'au petit matin.

— Tu veux boire quoi ? fit alors le Sorcier en s'éloignant d'Alexander pour marcher droit vers son salon.

— Hem, je ne sais pas, dit Alec en se décollant du mur une fois la sensation de vertige passée.

— J'ai à peut près tout ce que ton cœur peut désirer, mon archer…

Alec sourit. « Mon archer », c'était donc le premier surnom affectueux que lui attribua, sans même s'en rendre compte, le Sorcier.

— La même chose que toi, dit alors Alec en rejoignant Magnus devant un mini bar à roulette en or plaqué.

— Ce soir je rêve d'un Maï Taï, est-ce que cela te conviens ?

Alec, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un Maï Taï, acquiesça sans oser demander quel était le goût, ou l'alcool de cette boisson, pour ne pas paraitre trop ignorant, trop novice, ou trop jeune.

Magnus prépara son shaker, tandis qu'Alexander circulait dans la pièce, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait autour de lui en essayant de faire diminuer la pression dans son pantalon en cuir, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire !

Magnus apporta à Alec un verre à cocktail rempli d'une boisson à la couleur jaune et au parfum de rhum et de citron vert.

— C'est un peu amer, mais j'adore relever ce genre de boisson avec des baisers, susurra Magnus en faisant trinquer son verre à celui d'Alexander. A nous !

— A nous, répéta Alec avant de plonger ses lèvres dans le breuvage et son regard dans celui de Magnus.

— Hum, je l'ai réussi à la perfection, sourit Magnus après une courte gorgée.

Alec fit une petite grimace et secoua sa tête de façon positive. Son verre était chargé en alcool et pour être franc, il n'avait jamais rien bu d'alcoolisé jusqu'à présent !

Magnus s'amusa de voir son jeune petit-ami boire sa première gorgée d'alcool. Il voyait bien qu'Alexander n'y connaissait rien en matière de cocktail ou même d'alcool, pourtant, pour lui plaire, il avait joué le jeu. Magnus sourit un peu plus et l'embrassa dans le cou, déclenchant une série de frissons délicieux au Chasseur d'Ombres.

— Tu es adorable, confia Magnus en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer sur son canapé.

— Adorable ?! Je ne suis pas adorable ! riposta Alec. Je suis un Chasseur d'Ombres, un guerrier !

— Un guerrier adorable, rectifia avec amusement Magnus tout en installant Alec sur le canapé avant de venir se lover tout contre lui.

Alec cessa de protester, car, si Magnus Bane disait de lui qu'il était adorable, alors, pour lui et RIEN que pour lui, il voulait bien l'être.

— Je pourrais rester là une éternité, souffla Magnus en callant son menton contre le torse puissant d'Alexander.

Alec, un bras passé autour de Magnus et l'autre tenant son verre tout juste entamé, ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Mais les mots de Magnus résonnèrent en lui comme un écho.

Magnus prit la main ballante d'Alexander et la déposa sur son propre corps. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent doucement. Ils s'embrassèrent juste du bout des lèvres cette fois-ci, pas question de remettre le feu aux poudres.

Magnus fini son verre, Alec y trempa encore un peu les lèvres, mais pas trop car déjà sa tête lui tournait, cela était dû au fait qu'il avait sauté un repas pour rejoindre Magnus dès la fin de sa patrouille et l'alcool n'aidait pas. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis, l'horloge comtoise de Magnus qui retardait toujours de six minutes, quoi qu'il fasse, sonna minuit.

— Je vais y aller, dit alors Alec un peu déçu que le temps se soit écoulé si vite entre eux.

Magnus retint un soupir, et laissa Alexander s'échapper de ses bras.

Alec se mit debout et marcha doucement vers la porte en tenant toujours la main de Magnus dans la sienne. Une fois arrivée à la sortie il se retourna et sourit doucement. Magnus l'embrassa avec tendresse.

— Bonne nuit mon adorable Chasseur d'Ombres, chuchota Magnus en posant ses deux mains à plat sur le torse d'Alexander.

— Bonne nuit, Magnus, répondît Alec ses yeux noyés dans ceux du Sorcier.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, puis à regret, mais heureux, ils se séparèrent.

Alec dévala les marches, heureux comme un enfant, comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais pu être. Il avait envie d'exulter, de crier son bonheur sur les toits.

Magnus resta une minute, le front collé au linteau de sa porte, puis décida d'aller se coucher. Une fois dans son grand lit vide, il songea au moment où Alexander et lui, s'y trouveraient ensemble…lorsqu'ils feraient l'amour… et cette pensée l'accompagna dans son sommeil.

* * *

Alec rentra jusqu'à l'Institut, gardant un sourire gravé sur ses lèvres. Il ne vit rien arriver et il ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus… littéralement.

— Alec.

Alec pila net, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

— Vas-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure, alors que Jace est rentré depuis presque trois heures ?

Robert Lightwood sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle il avait patienté longuement jusqu'au retour de son fils. Qu'il sèche un soir le couvre-feu, mais deux soirs de suite, c'était inconcevable… Alors il avait questionné Jace qui était resté évasif, de marbre, et loyal envers Alec. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Alec cachait quelque chose, sinon Jace se serait empressé de plaisanter ou de donner des détails. Alec cachait quoi ? … Robert avait fini par additionner deux et deux la seule raison qui pourrait pousser un jeune de dix-neuf ans à rentrer tard : une conquête ! Certes Robert avait pris la nouvelle avec un certain plaisir, car jusqu'à présent son fils c'était montré complètement insensible à la gente féminine. Il était temps ! Néanmoins, de là à violer les règles de l'Institut ! Il fallait remettre bon ordre à tout cela avant qu'Alec ne fasse une habitude de ses escapades nocturnes avec sa belle !

Alec déglutit doucement, il essaya de paraître le plus dégagé possible en croisant ses bras devant lui et regardant sur le côté :

— Je me baladais… j'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête.

Robert savait que son fils était un menteur abominable. Il décela le mensonge en un rien de temps. Il s'approcha de lui de son pas lent et raide, Alec se tendit davantage.

— Dis-moi la vérité, exigea de savoir Robert.

— Je me suis promené… sur le Brooklyn bridge…

Robert planta son regard noir dans celui de son fils et fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter :

— Avec qui ?

Alec, détourna son visage.

— Seul.

Au grand étonnement d'Alec, son père soupira et d'un air amusé et presque complice il posa une main sur son épaule.

— Allons mon fils, je me doute bien que tu n'étais pas seul. Tu as fait une rencontre.

— …

— Je veux juste que tu ne prennes pas l'habitude de dépasser le couvre-feu pour aller la retrouver.

Alec sursauta au mot « la ». Son père était loin, si loin de la vérité !

— C'est une Terrestre ? s'enquit Robert sur un ton paternel. Ce n'est pas mon premier choix pour toi, mais on peut commencer petit, avant de voir plus grand…

— Quoi ?

— Naturellement tu peux t'amuser et expérimenter avec une Terrestre, mais il est évident que tu te marieras avec une Chasseuse d'Ombres. Notre race doit perdurer.

Le père parlait avec tendresse au fils, qui était… glacé d'effroi. Épouser une Chasseuse d'Ombres, pour faire perdurer la race ?! Alec était à des années lumières de ce futur que lui prévoyait son père ! Car pour lui, il ne voulait rien d'autre que Magnus Bane, qui n'était ni une femme, ni un Néphilim. Alec savait que pour ses parents il n'y avait pas de plus garde disgrâce que de fréquenter les Créatures Obscures… Alec l'avait toujours su, il avait grandi entouré par leur préjugé, pourtant comment être d'accord avec leur précepte lorsqu'on était fou amoureux d'Un Sorcier ? Lorsque son père apprendrait la vérité – s'il l'apprenait un jour- il tomberait de haut. Alec se jura alors d'être plus discret et moins téméraire vis-à-vis des horaires de l'Institut. Il devrait jouer double jeu et préserver sa relation du regard de son père.

— Alors, qui est-elle ? reprit Robert après un court monologue sur les biens fait de la préservation de la race et de l'eugénisme.

— Une Terrestre, mentit Alec mal à l'aise.

— C'est normal à ton âge de tester, mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : tu devras épouser une Néphilim, quelqu'un qui partagera ton quotidien et qui aura connaissance de nos traditions, de notre savoir-faire…

— Hum-hum, fit Alec en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Et dire que quelques minutes plus tôt il avait été à deux doigts de faire l'amour sauvagement avec Magnus contre un mur… Jamais son père ne pourra se figurer que son fils, qu'il admire tant pour ses qualités d'archer, fut si loin de l'image parfaite qu'il en avait… Si Robert connaissait la vérité, il le dirait dévoyé, dépravé, ou pire…

— Vois-la en journée, lorsque tu es disponible et non pas après les horaires du couvre-feu, lorsque ta patrouille est finie : rentres.

— D'accord, dit Alec en acquiesçant avec exagération de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Bon allez, rentre, vas te coucher, demain tu as une grosse journée !

— Bonne nuit, dit Alec qui disparut dans l'Institut sans demander son reste.

— Oui… bonne nuit mon fils, dit Robert satisfait d'avoir pu un peu échanger avec son aîné taciturne.

Alec galopa presque jusqu'à sa chambre, une fois à l'intérieur il se laissa glisser le long du battant de sa porte le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Lui qui avait toujours voulu être avec Magnus, maintenant qu'il ne l'avait rien que pour lui… le plus dur commençait : le garder sans que personne ne l'apprenne. Oui, jamais ses parents, ni l'Enclave ne devait savoir ! Ja-mais !

* * *

_Il me tarde de vous lire! D'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre en deux parties :-P Oh ouiii écrivez-moiiii ! :-D_

_J'en profites également pour vous dire que dimanche je pars en vacances - YOUHOUUUU - mais là où je serais, je ne pourrais pas publier tout les deux jours, il y aura donc une pause d'une semaine, le temps que je bronze comme il se doit ;-P_

_A très vite !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello ! :-D_

_Merci pour vos reviews cela me fait toujours très plaisir !_

_Voici un gros chapitre, qui je le sais déjà ne vous permettra pas de tenir jusqu'à mon retour de vacances! :-D _

_J'espère néanmoins que vous l'apprécierai et qu'il vous donnera envie de me laisser une review ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Magnus était vêtu uniquement de paillettes dorées ! Sa veste : son pantalon, ses chaussures, tout était doré et rutilant. Sous sa veste il était torse nu et avait passé sa fameuse huile sèche à paillette qui sentait la coco. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en vague avec des mèches dorées, son fard à paupière l'était également, tout comme son vernis. Oui, parfois il était _too much_, mais il fallait savoir se faire plaisir de temps en temps ! Et quoi de mieux que de mettre ça pour briller aux yeux de son petit-ami ! Petit-ami qu'il n'avait pas réussi à voir depuis dix jours ! Dix trèèèès long jours ! Néanmoins aujourd'hui il avait été convoqué à L'institut et il comptait bien coincer ce petit chenapan et l'embrasser tout son soul dans un recoin de l'église. Rien que d'imaginer le corps d'Alexander plaqué contre le sien et recouvert de ses paillettes, Magnus en bandait d'avance !

Magnus se moquait éperdument du prétexte de sa visite, il réglerait l'affaire un en rien de temps, puis il irait se consacrer à Alexander. Dix jours qu'ils s'envoyaient des sms et des photos, mais être si loin de lui, si longtemps, c'était de la torture ! Magnus n'en pouvait plus ! Il devait le voir, le sentir, l'embrasser, le rendre fou de désir !

* * *

Alec était nerveux. Il avait entendu ses parents dirent qu'ils avaient fait appel à Magnus, _son_ Magnus ! Pour une histoire de possession démoniaque qui avait mal tourné. Dans un premier temps ils avaient fait venir les frères Silencieux, mais ils n'avaient été d'aucune utilité, ils avaient dû se résoudre, bien malgré eux à convoquer le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Alec en apprenant sa venue imminente s'était éclipsé sans un mot pour aller prendre une douche et se changer. Il n'avait pas eu le temps ces trois derniers jours de se laver, tant de choses c'étaient enchaînées, néanmoins apprendre la venue immédiate de son petit-ami chez lui, un terrain hostile certes, mais chez lui tout de même… Alec se devait d'être le plus beau possible. Rien que de penser que Magnus allait le voir, il était dans tous ses états. Il se lava rapidement, abusant du gel douche, puis il s'habilla avec sa plus neuve tenue de combattant Chasseur d'Ombres : pantalon en cuir moulant, t-shirt manches longues, col en V, noir et sa veste en cuir, noire, sans oublier ses boots. Alec, qui avait appris à dompter ses cheveux, se coiffa rapidement. Une fois prêt il se parfuma même d'une bouteille qu'il avait acheté à la hâte dans une boutique de Terrestre, l'étiquette disait : saveur boisée. Alec espérait que Magnus l'aperçoive, le sente… dix jours sans le voir… c'était de la pure torture !

Pourtant, avec son père qui l'espionnait plus ou moins, Alec ne pouvait pas s'autoriser de filer à l'anglaise le soir, il attendait qu'une occasion se présente en journée pour se rendre droit au loft de Magnus. Mais cette chance ne s'était pas encore présentée à lui…

Jace frappa à sa porte et entra sans plus de cérémonie.

— T'es prêt Buddy ? demanda-t-il en entrant tout en jonglant avec sa stèle.

— Oui, oui, dit Alec qui cachait sa nervosité en croisant ses bras devant lui.

— Magnus est arrivé, sourit de façon indolente Jace.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ! s'écria Alec en sortant de sa chambre à grands pas secs.

Jace regarda Alec disparaître dans le couloir et se retint de rire. Son parabatai était une vraie fleur bleue ! Il se demanda alors si lui aussi un jour connaîtrai cet émoi qui transfigurait Alec.

* * *

Magnus marchait tel un conquérant, tête haute à travers l'institut. Sa venue, ne laissait jamais personne indifférente, mais aujourd'hui encore davantage au vu de sa tenue particulièrement clinquante ! Le Sorcier déambula avec élégance entre les Chasseurs d'Ombres qui le regardait passer comme une rock star avant de reprendre leurs investigations de fourmis. Magnus aperçu alors, Alexander arriver à toute allure dans la salle. Magnus le trouva irrésistible. Il avait beau porter du noir, à ses yeux, il était l'homme le plus sexy et le plus attirant de toute la Terre !

Alec ralentit le pas et essaya d'avoir l'air « normal » en voyant son petit-ami se pavaner avec panache dans le centre des opérations. Son cœur battait dans sa gorge et plus il regardait Magnus, plus il crevait d'envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser tout à loisir et lécher son torse nu, oui lécher… il avait envie que sa langue déguste cette peau dorée… Ses pensées s'emballèrent et il dû se calmer avant que cela ne finisse par se voir !

Magnus jeta un coup d'œil discret à Alexander, qui rougit aussitôt, avant de se tourner vers les parents Lightwood, aussi souriant et droit que la Justice !

— Mes hommages, dit-il de sa voix grave et suave espérant secrètement attiser le désir d'Alexander qui pouvait très clairement l'entendre d'où il se trouvait.

— Merci d'être venu si promptement, dit Robert qui ne fit aucun geste chaleureux pour l'accueillir.

— C'est toujours un plaisir que de venir en aide aux Enfants de l'Ange, dit Magnus avec son regard luisant.

— Suivez-nous, dit Maryse d'un ton cassant.

Magnus se laissa escorter par les directeurs de l'Institut, profitant qu'ils leur tournent le dos pour mater très ouvertement Alexander, qui rougit encore plus violemment.

— Sur ton visage il y a écrit : viole-moi, chuchota Jace qui s'était glissé dans le dos d'Alec.

— Bon sang, Jace ! s'exclama à mi-voix Alec qui avait sursauté légèrement.

— Quoi ? nargua Jace avec joie.

— Rien, dit Alec qui essayait d'apercevoir encore Magnus alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir.

— Vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis quand ? s'enquit si bas Jace que seul Alec pouvait l'entendre.

— Dix jours, confia Alec en retenant un soupir tandis que Magnus se dérobait à sa vue.

— T'inquiète, je vais arranger ça…

— Quoi ? Jace, non, non, reviens !

Mais c'était peine perdu Jace avait déjà disparu à la suite de Magnus et Alec lâcha entre ses dents un juron.

* * *

Magnus entra dans la pièce avec sa splendeur habituelle et s'assit tel un prince sur le siège qui lui avait été assigné : une chaise en bois. Magnus avait noté et ceux depuis sa première visite que dès qu'il venait, le fauteuil confortable qui faisait face au bureau des Lightwood était changé pour cette chaise en bois dont la poussière n'avait même pas été faite ! les parents d'Alexander l'excrétaient tant, qu'ils refusaient de lui laisser un bon siège pour s'asseoir. Magnus fit la moue, mais ne dit rien. Alors que Robert allait fermer la porte pour débuter leur entretient priver, Jace se glissa dans l'embrasure tel un serpent.

— Jace, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment, commença Robert en le prenant par l'épaule pour le sortir.

— Je voulais juste dire un mot au Sorcier, confia Jace avec tranquillité.

— Cela attendra la fin de notre entretient, décida Robert qui n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Magnus regarda Jace avec intérêt, que pouvait bien lui vouloir le parabatai d'Alexander ?

— Magnus, est-ce qu'on peut se voir après ? lança Jace avec son assurance habituel.

Le Sorcier, qui était désormais habitué à ses éclats leva une main en signe d'approbation.

— Bien allez files, dit Maryse qui préparait un dossier à soumettre à Magnus.

— Magnus, rendez-vous dans la serre, lança alors Jace avant de quitter le bureau.

Une fois le jeune homme dehors, Robert se tourna vers Magnus et demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vous veut ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Magnus qui était sincère.

— Oh, sans doute une histoire avec une fille, dit Maryse qui pensait connaître son fils adoptif. Je l'ai entendu discuter avec Isabelle d'une peine de cœur… il voudra sans doute un remède à ce qui pourra _très bien_ se soigner avec _le temps_, termina Maryse d'un air de dire à Magnus qu'elle ne voulait pas que le Sorcier use de sa magie sur Jace.

Magnus serra ses lèvres et essaya de paraître détendu et ouvert.

* * *

Alec se trouvait dans la serre depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Jace l'y avait très gentiment enfermé en lui dérobant sa stèle. Alec était habitué aux mauvaises blagues de son parabatai et il avait apprit que seul le temps lassait Jace, surtout si on ne réagissait pas à ses fourberies, cela le lassait d'autant plus vite ! Néanmoins, aujourd'hui il brûlait de sortir car Magnus était en bas ! Magnus était à quelques mètres en dessous de lui et… cet enfermement venait fort mal à propos ! Alors qu'Alec s'évertuait à escalader le dôme de verre et d'acier, au risque de se rompre le cou, pour parvenir à l'ouverture qui donnait accès au toit, la porte de la serre s'ouvrit. Alec qui se suspendait dans le vide à la seule force de ses bras, baissa son visage vers le parterre fleurit. Jace était là, avec Magnus, qui semblait dubitatif.

— Il était là ! s'exclama Jace étonné de ne pas trouver son parabatai dans le coin. Je te promets, je l'ai enfermé ici, pour qu'il ne se sauve pas et qu'il…

Alec lâcha sa prise et sauta devant Magnus et Jace avec la souplesse d'un chat. Il avait chuté et sans soucis de plus de six mètres.

Magnus en posant son regard sur Alexander, sentit son pouls battre plus vite et son désire être décuplé par l'exploit que venait de faire son amoureux. Jace leva les yeux vers où Alec s'était suspendu.

— Tu te prends pour un singe ?!

— Je cherchais un moyen de m'échapper ! répliqua Alec les joues rouges, non pas par l'effort de son escalade, mais pas la proximité avec Magnus.

— Bon, je vous laisse, je vais monter la garde devant la porte, dit Jace en tournant les talons.

— Hein ?! fit Alec sans vraiment parvenir à comprendre le cadeau que lui faisait Jace.

— Quelques minutes, pas plus, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à expliquer pourquoi on entend gémir dans la serre, alors restez habillés et ne prenez pas trop vos aises ! ajouta Jace malicieusement avant de refermer la porte de la serre sur lui.

— Ce garçon est plein de ressources, dit Magnus d'un ton lent et grave qui donna des frissons à Alexander.

Magnus se tourna vers Alexander, qui ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à parler de Jace et se jeta sur la bouche du Sorcier. Magnus, bien que déstabilisé par la force de son baiser surprise, referma ses bras autour d'Alexander et ouvrit sa bouche, dans laquelle la langue du Chasseur d'Ombres pénétra sans plus de délais.

Alec gémit de plaisir en sentant la langue chaude, douce et savante de Magnus s'enrouler autour de la sienne et lui faire encore découvrir des merveilles. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son corps tout entier vibrait du besoin d'être encore plus proche de Magnus.

Leurs mains s'agrippèrent mutuellement et tandis que leur baiser devenaient de plus en plus brûlant, ils se rapprochèrent encore. Enlacés, serrés, ils partageaient la même chaleur, le même désir et leurs odeurs s'entretoisèrent, terminant de les électriser.

— Magnus, gémit Alec alors que la bouche du Sorcier lui enseignait que son cou était une zone hautement érogène.

— Tu m'as manqué, grogna Magnus qui se pensait plus maître de lui que ça !

Alec gémit un peu plus lorsque le pouce et l'index de Magnus se mirent à lui pincer doucement un téton.

— Chut, chuchota Magnus qui dévorait sa rune qui empêchait la filature gravée sur sa gorge.

— Comment me taire, alors que tu m'excite, rougit Alec qui réclamait encore ce traitement infligé par les doigts de Magnus sur sa poitrine.

— Alexander, dit Magnus d'une voix qui grondait tel un nuage avec un orage, chargé de désir mal contenu. Je ne vais pas réussir à me contenter d'une séance de pelotage dans la serre de l'Institut.

— Ahn, gémit entre ses dents Alec qui tremblait tandis que Magnus déviait sa bouche sur sa clavicule droite. Mes parents me… surveillent…

Magnus releva son visage et regarda avec ses beaux yeux de chat son visage empourpré et sauvage d'Alexander.

* * *

— Ils pensent que je sors avec une Terrestre.

— Ah, fit Magnus étonné. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en amuser ou être vexé ?

— Non, Magnus, ce n'est pas que j'ai honte, ou que je…

— Ne t'en fais pas, coupa Magnus en posant un doigt sur les lèvres tendres d'Alexander pour le faire taire. Tes parents, ne sont pas des gens très ouverts…

— Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le pire pour eux : apprendre que je suis gay ? Ou que je sors avec une Créature Obscure ? se lamenta Alec en s'asseyant mal à l'aise sur un muret en béton qui retenait des tulipes qui scintillaient.

Magnus, essuya ses lèvres avec son pouce, puis s'assit contre Alexander. Le jeune homme avait besoin de parler, les baisers pouvaient attendre. Magnus était assez âgé pour savoir qu'il y avait un temps pour tout : le sexe et les paroles. Alexander avait besoin de se confier à lui.

— Mon père me renierait probablement quoi qu'il apprenne, reprit Alec en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, croisant ses doigts nerveusement entre eux.

— Ils ne se doutent de rien ?

— Non, je n'ai jamais évoqué quoi que ce soit avec eux…

— Ils sont tes parents, ils t'aiment, l'amour d'un parent pour son enfant peut tout surmonter, s'ils le souhaitent vraiment, dit le Sorcier d'une voix douce et compatissante.

— Magnus ? fit Alec en regardant toujours droit devant lui l'air absorbé par ses pensées sombres.

— Oui, Alexander ?

— Tu es très âgé et même si j'ignore parfaitement ton âge, le siècle dans lequel tu as dû naître ne devait pas trop apprécier l'homosexualité, n'est-ce pas ?

— … En effet, reconnu Magnus sans mal. Les homosexuels, pansexuels ou bisexuels, comme moi, étaient brûlé vif… Lapidés et cela ne dérangeait pas la bonne morale.

— Alors, même si à New York les bûchers sont plus rares, fit Alec qui voulait mettre un trait d'humour noir dans sa phrase. Mes parents entasseraient les premiers les fagots de bois pour m'immoler.

— Alexander tu es sévères avec eux, tempéra Magnus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner raison.

— Non, je suis réaliste… Je connais mes parents et dans un sens je peux même les comprendre : ils ont grandi dans ce monde-là, un monde fermé, régit par des règles strictes… Moi, j'ai toujours cru que je n'aurai jamais ce que je souhaitais... jusqu'à ce que l'on s'embrasse…

Magnus avec des gestes tendres s'empressa de prendre le visage d'Alexander entre ses mains, avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

— Prends ton temps pour faire les choses, Alexander. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en parler à tes parents.

— … Je n'aime pas mentir.

— Ce qu'ils ignorent ne peut pas les nuire, nuança le Sorcier avec malice.

— Je ne veux pas porter mon vrai moi, comme une croix. Pourtant, pour le moment, je crois que c'est la chose la plus prudente à faire… Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

— De quoi ? questionna Magnus touché par la fragilité que lui exposait Alexander.

— De rester dans le placard avec moi… pour le moment du moins…

Magnus laissa un petit rire s'échapper de sa gorge et Alexander sentit son cœur cogner à l'écoute de ce son si doux.

— Alexander, on ira à la vitesse que tu juges la bonne. Je sais me montrer patient.

— Merci, dit Alec alors que les mains de Magnus venaient trouver les siennes. Je me demande encore ce qu'un Grand Sorcier comme toi, peut bien me trouver… Je suis jeune, sans expérience et je te demande de te cacher…

— Il se trouve que je me pose la même question : qu'est-ce qu'un jeune, séduisant et talentueux Chasseur d'Ombres peut bien me trouver à moi : une Créature Obscure, vieille, dépravée et bien trop clinquante à bien des égards.

— Magnus, je t'aime, parce que tu es tout ça ! s'exclama Alec qui se sentit obligé de s'expliquer ce qui fit rire Magnus.

— Figure-toi, que c'est exactement pareil pour moi : je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es.

Alec, détendus d'entendre à nouveau Magnus dire qu'il l'aimait et qui plus est : pour qui il était, sourit d'un splendide sourire qui fit rater une série de battement au cœur du Sorcier. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse.

— Tu sais, je suis… innocent, mais, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas très, très, **_très_** envie de toi, souffla Alec qui sentait son désire revenir à la charge au contact de la peau suave du Sorcier.

— J'ai cru comprendre, ronronna Magnus en léchant la veine qui battait dans le cou d'Alexander à un rythme puissant.

— On pourrait se retrouver… et… tu sais…

Magnus sourit en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de son amant avec malice.

— Non, dis-moi, taquina Magnus qui avait découvert qu'il adorait torturer gentiment son petit-ami.

— Magnus, rougit Alec tout en laissant ses mains errer sur la peau chaude et nue du torse de Magnus.

— Tu veux parler de coucher ensemble ? reprit Magnus en savourant les caresses hésitantes d'Alec sur sa peau.

— … Oui…

— Chaque chose en son temps, mon archer… Nous ne sommes pas pressés.

Alec avait envie de dire que si : lui il était pressé ! Pressé de faire l'amour avec Magnus ! Pressé de sentir son corps contre le sien, pressé de connaître le grand frisson, pressé de ne faire qu'un ! De tout cela il était plus que pressé ! Il avait attendu si longtemps, il avait l'impression d'être une cocote minute sur le point d'exploser ! Il avait passé son adolescence à vivre de douches froides et de rêves érotiques torrides, sans que jamais rien ne se concrétise. Il fantasmait depuis si longtemps sur Magnus qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de savoir ce que cela faisait d'être vraiment au lit avec lui !

Alec allait lui parler de son impatience, lorsque la porte de la serre s'ouvrit et que le visage de Jace passa l'embrasure, une main sur ses yeux et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Vous êtes tout nus ?

— Non ! bougonna Alec qui retira rapidement ses mains du corps de Magnus comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac, après une bêtise.

— Bon alors, il va falloir vous séparer, j'ai entendu approcher, dit Jace en retirant sa main de ses yeux, bien qu'il ait regardé à travers ses doigts.

— Bien, dit Magnus un brin déçu que tout s'achève si vite.

Le Sorcier se redressa avec élégance, épousseta son pantalon et marcha d'un pas souple vers la sortie. Alec se leva précipitamment derrière-lui et alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il le retient par la manche et se moquant soudainement de la présence de son parabatai, attira Magnus pour l'embrasser pleinement une dernière fois.

Magnus se laissa faire avec plaisir, sous le regard amusé et protecteur de Jace qui découvrait son frère adoptif sous un tout nouvel angle.

— Tu ne cesses de me surprendre, Alexander, sourit tendrement Magnus.

— J'espère le faire encore longtemps, répondit Alec qui dévorait du regard le Sorcier.

— Bonne fin de journées les garçons, dit Magnus en s'éclipsant après un dernier baiser léger sur les lèvres rouges d'Alexander.

Jace referma la porte après le passage rapide du Sorcier. Les deux frères se regardèrent sans rien dire et puis ils éclatèrent d'un même rire frais et heureux. Jace était dans la confidence et il aidait Alec à préserver son amour pour Magnus ! Ils se regardèrent encore et se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alec ne pouvait rêver meilleur frère, meilleur parabatai.

Jace était si heureux pour Alec, il ferait tout pour lui, se demandant encore si lui aussi un jour il aurait droit à ce même bonheur qui éclaboussait le visage d'Alec ?

* * *

_... la suite à mon retour de vacances... d'ici 10 jours... :-D _

_Laissez-moi une review, j'adorerai lire vos commentaires depuis mon lieu de retraite ;-)_

_A très vite !_

_PS: le prochain chapitre sera un **Raiting M** :-D ... _


	11. Chapter 11

_Helloooo !_

_J'espère que vous passez un bel été et que comme moi vous avez pu profiter de quelques jours au soleil - pour ma part ce fut la Grèce ;-) - !_

_Je crois que vous avez assez patienté !_

_Voici le chapitre **Raiting M** !_

_Bonne lecture et encore MILLE merci à celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews! :-D_

* * *

Magnus avait tout préparé : le repas livré par un grand restaurant de Manhattan, la table mise sur la terrasse avec vue sur l'Hudson, bougies, musique d'ambiance, apéritif et cocktail au frais. Et bien sûr il avait préparé son lit et disposé dans sa chambre çà et là de quoi aider le moment venu… Oui, il était prêt à recevoir Alexander pour un dîner romantique et à coucher avec lui pour sa première fois. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Alexander devait avoir une première fois mémorable et idyllique.

Magnus s'était également préparé avec attention : il prit un bon bain pour commencer, ensuite, il s'était crémé le corps, puis huilé, parfumé, et enfin habillé. Il avait passé, pour l'occasion et pour rendre hommage à son amoureux Chasseur d'Ombres : un costume noir. Il avait coiffé sa crête en pique à pointes dorées, passé ses bagues favorites à ses doigts, quatre colliers, une boucle d'oreille à gauche, maquillé avec soin et enfin : vernis les ongles de noir. Magnus n'avait pas besoin de s'assurer dans un reflet qu'il était parfait : il le savait. Alexander le trouverait tout à fait à son goût et rien que d'imaginer son visage lorsqu'il lui ouvrirait la porte d'ici quelques instants, Magnus bouillait littéralement d'excitation !

Magnus avait l'impression que c'était sa première fois à lui aussi ! Après tout, il n'avait jamais couché avec un Chasseur d'Ombres ! Mais avec des hommes… il ne les comptait plus, néanmoins, Alexander représentait vraiment quelque chose pour Magnus, il comptait, car il l'aimait sincèrement et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… si longtemps que Magnus ne pouvait plus compter les années.

Enfin, l'heure approchait, Alexander serait bientôt là et son début de nervosité serait noyé dans son premier verre d'alcool !

* * *

Alec avait réussi à se libérer pour venir manger à midi chez Magnus, ainsi qu'une partie de l'après-midi. Il avait eu le soutien de Jace et d'Isabelle pour modifier discrètement ses horaires. Il était rentré d'une mission classique en fin de matinée, rapidement il avait pris une douche et passé des habits propres, puis, tout aussi discrètement il avait quitté l'Institut pour ne pas se faire intercepter par ses parents, ou par tout autre chose. Le cœur battant il marchait à grand pas vers le métro. D'ici vingt minutes il serait devant Magnus !

Ils ne s'étaient pas clairement dit ce qui allait se dérouler pendant ce repas mais Alec, avait très bon espoir que cela se finirait nus sous la couette ! Oh oui, il en brûlait d'impatience ! Plus il y pensait plus il sentait son pouls s'emballer et son sexe comme parcourut par des décharges électriques de plaisir.

La rame de métro s'ébranla et la foule compactée se laissa ballotter par ce chemin sous New York. Alec se sentait heureux, léger. Il avait activé sa rune d'invisibilité, aussi, il prenait bien garde à ne toucher personne, même lorsque le convoi pila net sur les rails, Alec ne percuta personne, pour ainsi dire, il avait à peine bougé de sa position, telle une statue vêtue de noir. Alec était comme un chat, rien ne pouvait le déstabilisé, son entrainement de Chasseur d'Ombres lui donnait souvent un côté surnaturel.

Alec, qui était tout à son bonheur en approche, fini par sortir de sa bulle pour s'inquiéter de la raison de l'arrêt au milieu d'un tunnel plongé dans le noir. Soudain le contrôleur du métro s'adressa à ses passagers via l'interphone. Alec leva son regard vers le haut-parleur de la rame, comme tout les autres usagés et écouta :

— Navré pour cet arrêt forcé sur les voies, mais un obstacle non identifié bloque l'échangeur. Nous sommes à l'arrêt pour un temps indéterminé, veuillez-nous…

Alec n'entendit pas la fin car tout le monde dans le métro se mit à pester à voix haute, néanmoins, Alec entendit la fin :

— … Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?!

Le contrôleur poussa une exclamation horrifiée dans son transmetteur, puis, plus rien. Alec sentit tous les poils de son corps se dresser. C'était le signal, cela arrivait à chaque fois quand un démon était à l'approche. Soudain le wagon se mit à tanguer violemment comme si quelque chose l'avait percuté de face et cherché ensuite à le mettre au sol. Alec bondit en avant et se moquant de toucher des Terrestre galopa en zig-zaguant entre les usagers jusqu'à atteindre l'avant du wagon. Il ouvrit la porte communicante et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la cabine du contrôleur. Il croisa des Terrestres paniqués et qui tentaient de fuir vers l'arrière de la rame, Alec les laissa circuler, puis il brisa une vitre et sauta hors du wagon. Il se saisit de son arc et de ses flèches à plumes rouges et contourna le train, tout en activant sa rune de force, de vision nocturne et de défense. Alec ne fut pas déçu de ce qu'il trouva : un démon de type trois qui ressemblait à une grosse boule de graisse chargé de dents acérées et concaves, qui tentait, assez stupidement, d'engloutir le train par l'avant !

Alec banda son arc et visa, ce qui semblait être le visage, ou du moins la face de cette créature répugnante. La flèche fila se ficher dans une bulle de graisse qui éclata en rependant un pus immonde, visqueux et puant. Alec, grimaça sous l'acidité de cette odeur répugnante et encocha une nouvelle flèche, visant adroitement, ce qui ressemblait à un œil. La chose poussa un grondement qui ressemblait à de la bille poisseuse que l'on passerait au mixeur. Le démon fini par cesser d'essayer de dévorer le train et tourna toute son attention vers l'archer qui venait de lui crever un de ses cinq yeux jaunâtres de globuleux. Alec banda à nouveau son arc et perça un autre œil. Le démon lâcha à nouveau un cri de douleur écœurant et fonça droit sur Alec. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'une telle créature se déplaçait si vite ? pas Alec en tout cas, car il esquiva de justesse la queue de la chose qui ressemblait à un intestin gigantesque, de couleur translucide, qui essaya de s'entourer autour de ses jambes pour le faire tomber. Alec recula sur la voie d'en face et prenant bien garde de ne pas entrer en contact avec les rails, sinon, il finirait électrocuté, il dégaina une nouvelle flèche, déplorant que celles-ci, jamais il ne pourrait les récupérer, car la boule de graisse semblait les dissoudre au contact de son sang grumeleux et blanchâtre.

Alec rangea son arc, désormais le démon était trop proche de lui et ses flèches ne lui seraient plus d'aucune utilité en combat rapproché ! Sa lame séraphique brillait dans l'obscurité du tunnel, attirant la bête vers lui, comme un phare en pleine tempête. Alec, qui était certes un combattant redoutable, n'était pas Jace, ni Isabelle au combat. Il regretta aussitôt leur absence, en particulier celle de son parabatai, qui s'empresserait de trouver tout un tas de blagues à faire sur l'aspect abject du démon, tout en le taillant en pièce !

Alec commença ce duel, cherchant le point faible de la créature, qui ne semblait jamais avoir vu la couleur du jour ! Tout en perçant la peau à la fois épaisse et flasque du démon, Alec se demandait si seulement il parviendrait à le tuer tant il était titanesque ! Alec se demanda de quoi cette chose pouvait bien se nourrir, caché dans les tunnels du métro ?! La réponse ne tarda pas à venir, car Alec lacéra sur deux mètres une poche, qui devait être l'estomac du démon. Le contenu entier de l'estomac se déversa sur le sol, dégageant une odeur abominable de putréfaction et de bille aqueuse. Le contenu visqueux et acide, était constitué de toute sorte de débit en plastique, de déchets, de poubelles… jusqu'à ce qu'un torse à moitié digéré, glissât avec grâce jusqu'à Alec. Pas de doute ce démon mangeait les SDF qui passaient la nuit dans le métro pour être au chaud !

Alec avec un calme olympien, bondit sur le toit du wagon, avec une aisance déconcertante, puis il exécuta un flip arrière tout en sabrant le démon avec son arme. La chose éructa à nouveau de son hurlement fétide. Une lourde partie de sa graisse abominable se détacha de l'avant de son corps et tomba lourdement au sol. Alec n'eut d'autre choix pour atteindre le cœur minuscule, qu'il voyait enfin battre à une vitesse hallucinante, que de prendre appui sur cette rampe de gras et planter la pointe de sa lame au plus profond de cette chose. Le démon, mal en point, ne put esquiver l'assaut final et explosa dans une gerbe immonde avant de se dématérialiser, laissant un Alec recouvert d'ichor, de pus et de morceau de cadavre humain, au milieu de la voie. Alec essuya sa bouche et son visage du revers de sa main et cracha ce qu'il avait malencontreusement avaler en respirant. Il souffla fort par son nez pour chasser ce qui avait osé y pénétrer, puis s'ébroua rapidement.

Non, il n'était plus en état de sauter dans les bras de Magnus…

* * *

Magnus, qui commençait à la fois à s'impatienter et à s'inquiéter, ouvrit avec soulagement à Alec lorsqu'il sonna au bas de son immeuble. D'un geste large il ouvrit la porte lorsqu'il entendit frapper et ravala immédiatement la phrase d'accroche qu'il avait préparé !

Alec était dans un état déplorable ! C'était comme s'il avait pris une douche de pus et d'immondice macéré dans un bain d'acide et de graisse aigre.

— Par tous les démons d'Edom ! Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé, Alexander ?! s'épouvanta Magnus en regardant les habits d'Alec qui seraient totalement irrécupérable et ce malgré toute la magie du monde !

— Démon, métro, dit Alec de façon lapidaire alors que de ses cheveux dégoulinait du pus.

— Ma chambre, tout de suite ! décréta Magnus en s'écartant grandement pour permettre à Alec de passer la porte.

— Désolé, pour la crasse, s'excusa Alec, qui avait essayé d'essuyer ses pieds sur le paillasson, mais qui avait juste étalé la bille visqueuse.

— Ma chambre ! répéta Magnus, qui le guidait.

— Tu… tu veux qu'on… alors que je suis … ? fit Alec qui le suivait un peu penaud.

Magnus se retourna vers Alec éberlué.

— Ma chambre, car j'ai une douche là-bas !

— Ah oui, bien sûr… la douche…

Alec rougit sous son masque d'argile de démon et Magnus entra dans sa chambre.

— Tu te laveras six fois avec différents produits, je vais aller te concocter deux détergeant à gras de démons, sinon, tu vas empester la charogne pendant des semaines !

— C'était un Gravallax, décrivit Alec alors qu'il entrait pour la première fois dans la chambre de Magnus.

— Je me doute, rien qu'à l'odeur, répondit Magnus qui traversa la pièce qu'il avait si bien préparé pour leur après-midi crapuleuse.

Il avait baissé les stores, créant une ambiance tamisée, mit des voiles en tulle rouge sur les deux lampes de chevet pour donner une atmosphère encore plus intimiste. Fait brûler de l'encens sensé stimuler et détendre à la fois, mit des draps propres et neufs de couleur ocre à frange noires et disposé sur les tables de chevet différent type de lubrifiant, préservatifs et autres choses, qui donnèrent à Alec de nouvelles rougeurs.

Magnus fit coulisser une porte sur la droite de la chambre, qui donnait sur une belle et large salle de bain. Au fond il y avait une baignoire à pieds de griffon, à gauche une vasque en marbre à son côté un WC et à droite une douche à l'italienne.

Alec se sentit terriblement crasseux dans cet endroit aussi immaculé et propre. Magnus ne fit pas tant de manière et d'un geste du poing activa l'eau de la douche. Il tira de sous le placard du lavabo une poubelle qu'il tendit à Alec.

— Jette tout tes habits là-dedans. Ils sont fichus, paix à leurs âmes.

Alec, mal à l'aise de devoir se déshabiller devant Magnus, sans un but érotique, se sentit penaud et n'osa pas bouger. L'ichor du démon dégoulina en une flaque répugnante sur le sol carrelé de Magnus.

— Allons, mon chéri, dit Magnus d'un ton sucré. Mets-toi tout nu et file sous la douche, promis, je ne regarderais pas… ou juste un peu…

Alec, rougit et déglutit, avant de commencer à se défaire de ses vêtements. Magnus, attendit qu'Alec soit torse nu, pour quitter la pièce. Magnus se rinça l'œil avec concupiscence, découvrant pour la première fois ce torse, puissant, poilus et tout à fait vierge de toute exploration sensuelle. Le Sorcier en eut l'eau à la bouche instantanément, pourtant, il savait qu'Alec avait sa pudeur, aussi il quitta la salle de bain pour aller confectionner un shampoing capable de tuer cette odeur épouvantable qui s'était accroché à Alec.

Magnus chargea les doses de bois de santal et de poivre pour parvenir à neutraliser l'ichor. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de faire ses potions, il retourna dans la salle de bain et le spectacle qui l'attendait lui coupa le souffle. Il vit l'homme de ses rêves, nu, parfaitement nu, ruisselant d'eau, dans une buée brûlante, le visage tourné vers le jet, les yeux clos et ses mains frictionnant doucement ses cheveux noirs remplit de mousse. Cette vision déclencha chez Magnus une série de frissons érotiques, chose qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis bien des siècles ! Découvrir Alec, dans cet état d'abandon total, de parfaite pose involontaire et de beauté irréelle, procura à Magnus un besoin presque irrésistible d'aller le rejoindre. Néanmoins, Magnus savait mettre les formes et sauter sur Alec dans la douche, n'était pas une idée prodigieuse… quoi que…

— Alexander, dit Magnus, qui s'efforçait de toute son âme pour ne pas loucher sur son membre viril. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le flacon qu'il venait lui apporter.

Alec ouvrit les yeux, presque surprit d'entendre la voix de son petit ami résonner dans la pièce. Il tourna son visage empourpré vers Magnus. Le Sorcier était dans l'angle de la douche, loin du jet d'eau et son regard de chat le fixait avec une intensité redoutable. Il avait l'air d'un être affamé qui contemplait son premier repas depuis des mois de jeûnes. Alec sentit son sexe répondre à l'appel de ce regard. Alec posa ses yeux sur ce que lui tendait Magnus. Il venait de prendre quatre douches consécutives et il avait l'impression de ne plus coller de façon répugnante, l'ichor avait totalement disparu dans le siphon, mais l'odeur persistait comme un citron trop acide oublié au fond d'un réfrigérateur.

Alec tendit la main en restant droit, impassible. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ceux de Magnus et l'alchimie fut plus forte. Leurs yeux se télescopèrent dans un regard infernal de désir. Les doigts d'Alec s'accrochèrent à ceux de Magnus et doucement il l'attira à lui.

Magnus, qui avait eu les intentions les plus nobles en lui apportant sa mixture, tenta de résister à cet appel… Oui, au moins pendant dix millième de secondes, c'était « beaucoup » pour un être tel que lui.

Alec avait le sang qui lui battait dans les tempes, mais surtout dans le bas de son corps. Son sexe s'érigea tandis que Magnus se mouvait vers lui avec la grâce d'un félin.

Magnus cola son corps à celui d'Alec et se laissa tremper par l'eau brûlante, tout en poussant son Chasseur d'Ombres contre la paroi en béton cirée.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, leurs langues se gratifièrent mutuellement de caresses sensuelles et équivoques. Magnus, comme un possédé, enroula ses bras démesurément longs, autour du corps musclé et érotique d'Alec. Dévorant sa bouche, plaquant sa propre érection contre le sienne.

Alec se mit à gémir, oui pour la première fois de sa vie, il gémissait de plaisir ! Magnus s'enchanta du son qu'Alec produisait, alors, que ses mains fouillait son torse, pinçant ses tétons, et griffant ses poils. Tout chez Alec le rendait fou de désir ! Comment avait-il pu se convaincre du contraire toutes ses années ?! Il était hautement attiré par Alec ! et ce qui poussait avec force dans son pantalon lui hurlait de lui faire l'amour TOUT DE SUITE !

Alec, ne pensait plus, il n'était que des nerfs, du souffle, de l'énergie à l'état pure. Il ne pouvait plus connecter deux neurones ensemble. Il pouvait seulement gémir, et agir. Le corps en pilotage automatique il dégustait la bouche de Magnus tout en palpant avec appétit son dos, ses fesses, sa nuque.

Magnus recula, ses yeux de chats luisait d'une faim vorace. L'eau en jet dru, nettoyait son visage de son maquillage, ses cheveux rejetés en arrière lui donnait un air différent, plus exotique encore. Sous les yeux d'Alec se dessinait le vrai Magnus : un homme plusieurs fois centenaire, à moitié démon, aux traits étranges, au regard envoûtant et au désir renversant. Magnus était différent de ce qu'il donnait à voir aux autres. Alec sut qu'il était un privilégier. Magnus n'offrait pas son visage sans rien à n'importe qui. Alec fut touché, plus encore que tout le reste.

— Tu es si beau, souffla-t-il en prenant les joues de Magnus en coupe entre ses mains, caressant de ses pouces sa peau douce en chaude.

— Je t'aime, répondit Magnus ému par le regard d'azur que lui montrait Alec sans plus aucune pudeur.

Le cœur d'Alec explosa de bonheur, un sourire immense s'étendit sur toute la surface de son visage, dévorant ses joues, et traçant pour la première fois sous le regard fasciné de Magnus des traits nouveau : Alec avait le plus beau sourire du monde.

— Je t'aime, répéta le Sorcier en embrassant à nouveau Alec à pleine bouche.

Alec souriait, tout en embrassant Magnus avec fougue. Dans ses veines le poison de l'amour s'était infiltré et le rendait encore plus amoureux, plus fort et encore plus broyé de désir pour Magnus. De ses doigts forts, mais mal assurés, il entreprit de délester le Sorcier de ses habits. En quelques instants et avec l'aide de Magnus, le costume noir se retrouva au sol. Alec, ébahit par la beauté spectaculaire de Magnus le regarda le cœur battant parfaitement nu. Magnus était et de loin, la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu ! Il avait certes, toujours été attiré par Magnus, pour sa singularité, pour son allure, pour sa délicatesse et sa magie, mais là… il le découvrait nu. Alec rougit, Magnus sourit.

Magnus était à couper le souffle. Encore plus majestueux nu qu'habillé, finalement les habits que portait Magnus masquaient sa vraie beauté ! Il était fort, puissant, musclés, fin, élancé, et sa peau dorée semblait scintiller sous cette cascade d'eau chaude. Alec n'en revenait pas : ils étaient nus, enlacés, et bandant tout deux ! Jamais dans ses rêves érotiques les plus débridés il n'avait espéré autant ! Non et jamais encore il n'aurait pu imaginer la perfection qu'était Magnus Bane !

Le Sorcier en souriant et embrassant le corps d'Alec, commença à le shampouiner avec douceur. Alec se laissa savonner de la mixture qu'il lui avait préparé. Le parfum poivré et très masculin s'imprégna dans sa mémoire comme l'odeur de sa première fois !

Alec mue par le besoin de toucher Magnus enduisit ses mains de la potion parfumée et commença à en étaler avec sensualité sur la peau du Sorcier. Magnus ferma à demi ses yeux et se laissa faire sous les mains puissantes d'Alec. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement, tout en s'embrassant, se désirant à chaque fois un peu plus et se découvrant. Une fois propre et au comble de leur excitation, ils coupèrent l'eau et Magnus attira un Alec trempé dans son lit.

Alec atterrit lourdement au cœur des draps soyeux de Magnus. Jamais il n'avait été dans un aussi grand lit, ni aussi confortable, c'était comme être allongé sur un nuage, mais Alec fut encore plus transporté lorsque Magnus s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Leurs corps en fusion s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre et tout chez Alec explosa. Lui qui s'était posé mille et une question sur comment faire l'amour avec Magnus, tout s'imposa comme une évidence : il écarta ses cuisses et Magnus s'y engouffra avec délice. Leurs bassins verrouillés l'un à l'autre, ils ondulaient de plaisir dans un ballet infernal de tension sexuel et de gémissements. Alec en transe, gémissait fortement, tout en frottant son sexe en feu, contre celui de Magnus.

Le Sorcier hypnotisé par la beauté viril d'Alec l'embrassait, lui dévorait la bouche, le menton, la gorge, le torse, tout ce qui étai à la portée de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il ondulait furieusement sur lui. Magnus empoigna alors son érection et celle d'Alec dans une seule de ses mains. Alec poussa un hoquet de plaisir sauvage, choqué de sentir les doigts longs et fins de Magnus enserré avec dextérité sa verge gonflée. Alec baissa ses yeux sur un spectacle digne d'un film interdit aux mineurs : Magnus les branlait avec un savoir-faire diabolique !

— Magnus, gémit Alec qui n'en pouvait plus tant le désir était fort.

— Alexander, répondit Magnus d'une voix très grave, très lourde comme un orage sur le point d'éclater.

Alec ondula encore comme un possédé. Ses bras enserrant le corps de Magnus qui les masturbait âprement. Alec ne s'était jamais touché de la sorte, non, jamais et le fait que ce soit l'homme qu'il aimait qui le faisait, augmentait considérablement la chaleur… à un point maximal. Alec planta ses yeux dans ceux de Magnus et la bouche ouverte dans un cri sans son, il jouit avec puissance.

Magnus contempla Alec être frappé par la foudre. Le voir s'abandonner au plaisir le plus terrassant, fit grimper le Sorcier dans la stratosphère du plaisir et son sexe éjacula dans un orgasme retentissant. Magnus rugit de plaisir, alors que son corps vibrait au rythme de celui d'Alec.

Alec quant à lui, tenait Magnus serré. Son cœur battant comme une bête affolée dans sa poitrine en sueur, sa respiration erratique, ses cheveux collés au front sous l'effort, il était l'image même d'un ange frappé par la foudre du plaisir. Il avait l'impression que depuis ses bourses serrées et sa verge gonflée, un crépitement remontait jusqu'à son cerveau et faisait éclater sur son passage un véritable feu d'artifice. Alec était muet de stupéfaction, c'était donc ça : avoir un orgasme ?! Non, c'était donc ça : faire l'amour avec un être aimé ?!

Alec, les yeux embués, se laissa aller à vivre l'instant présent avec une redoutable efficacité.

Magnus embrassa ses joues, ses lèvres brûlantes, ses paupières rougis et son front.

— Je t'aime, susurra-t-il avec tendresse, tandis qu'il roulait sur le côté pour se lover contre Alec.

Alec, subissant encore les assauts de son orgasme, ne put articuler une réponse claire, aussi, il attira Magnus contre son corps et enroula ses jambes aux siennes.

C'était l'expérience la plus magique et la plus déroutante de toute sa vie. La tête lourde et le corps vidé, il s'offrit quelques instants après que Magnus eut commencé à caresser ses poils de torse.

Magnus en entendant la respiration d'Alec devenir plus profonde et régulière sourit avec douceur. Son amant était si doux, si jeune, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait fait l'amour tout le reste du jour, mais Alec avait besoin de se remettre émotionnellement de cet instant et finalement, à bien y réfléchir, Magnus aussi. Car après tout, il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec un être aimé depuis si longtemps… Alec était son premier Chasseur d'Ombres, il était son premier en beaucoup de domaine… Magnus était touché en plein cœur et sans aucun doute ce moment-là figurerait tout en haut dans ses souvenirs d'être immortel. Oui, Magnus était l'homme le plus comblé sur cette Terre et cela il le devait à un jeune garçon, tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, un Chasseur d'Ombres, un Lightwood, qui plus est…

Magnus sourit, continua à caresser Alec avec tendresse, puis attendit avec patience et impatience qu'il se réveille.

* * *

_J'espère que leur premiers moment intime vous a plu autant qu'à moi ! :-D_

_Laissez-moi votre avis, je serai heureuse de le lire et ravie d'y répondre ;-)_

_A très vite ! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello !_

_Merci pour vos messages, vos avis et votre enthousiasme ! _

_Voici la suite qui est également un chapitre en **Raiting M** :-D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Alec souleva paresseusement une paupière, son œil papillonna autour de lui. Il distingua la chambre chargée et magnifique de Magnus. Alec soupira d'aise, il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'ils avaient fait !

Lentement il ramena vers lui ses bras épars, et roula sur le dos, la pièce sentait bon un mélange d'encens, d'épices, de poivre, de bois de santal et de café. Alec, s'étira comme un chat et se redressa, la crinière en pétard, les membres encore alourdis par le sommeil. Il constata ce qu'il avait déjà su : il était seul dans ce lit défait.

Le ventre d'Alec collait d'une substance, qui le fit sourire et le bonheur bullait encore dans sa tête. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il au juste ?

Il bascula ses jambes hors de matelas et fouilla la pièce du regard pour chercher une horloge ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui donner l'heure.

— La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée, sans l'aide d'un baiser ? dit alors la voix amusée de Magnus.

Alec leva sa tête vers l'entrée de la chambre, Magnus était là, superbe, d'une beauté arrogante, avec un sourire mordant aux lèvres et un simple pantalon de soie ocre accroché au bas de ses hanches fines. Le Sorcier était adossé avec élégance contre le linteau de la porte qui donnait accès au salon. Dans ses mains une belle tasse blanche frappée d'un M majuscule et d'où provenait l'odeur délicieusement entêtante de café.

Alec sourire d'un large sourire que seul l'amour pouvait donner.

— J'ai dormi longtemps ? s'enquit-il en laissant Magnus venir jusqu'à lui pour lui arranger sa coiffure chaotique.

— Y a-t-il une bonne réponse à cette question ? répondit Magnus qui se plaisait à organiser les cheveux d'Alec.

— Heu, juste la vérité ? suggéra Alec qui ignorait s'il disposait encore de beaucoup de temps avant de devoir filer pour rentrer à l'Institut.

— Tu as dormi pendant quarante-sept minutes, dit Magnus tout en ôtant quelques paillettes collées au crâne d'Alec.

— Tout tes rencards finissent par s'endormir après avoir fait l'amour ? demanda Alec qui voulait avoir l'air détendu, mais qui n'était pas certain de la réponse de Magnus.

Le Sorcier déposa sa tasse sur sa table de chevet et souleva le visage d'Alec vers lui, en posant un index sous son menton.

— Tu n'es pas un rencard, Alexander et quoi que tu fasses, jamais je ne te comparerais à qui que ce soit : tu es unique à tout égards. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Alec sourit, rassuré, touché.

— Maintenant la vraie et seule question qui subsiste, poursuivit Magnus tout en reprenant sa tasse pour la tendre à Alec qui y but tranquillement. C'est : as-tu assez de temps pour que l'on recommence ?

Alec manqua de s'étouffer dans son café, Magnus sourit, amusé par l'attitude de son petit-ami. Le Chasseur d'Ombres reposa sa tasse, essuya sa bouche avec ses doigts et leva son regard d'azur sur Magnus. Alec savait que Magnus était sérieux et qu'il attendait une réponse. Les joues d'Alec s'empourprèrent et son cœur cogna à nouveau avec force.

— Je…

— Dois rentrer ? acheva Magnus déçu que leur toute première après-midi crapuleuse s'achève si vite.

— J'ai perdu pas mal de temps dans le métro… et sous la douche… et en dormant, acheva Alec un peu penaud.

Magnus repoussa Alec sur le matelas et le dévora du regard. D'un mouvement souple il sauta à califourchon sur lui et le regarda avec l'intérêt d'un scientifique pour son sujet d'étude.

— Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'enfuir de la sorte, Alexander, tu ne vas pas me laisser, alors qu'on a tout juste commencé ? demanda Magnus d'une voix si sensuelle, si grave qu'elle électrisa Alec au plus profond de son âme.

— Je… l'Enclave… Jace… je…

— Tu perds tes mots ? sourit Magnus très satisfait.

— Magnus, gémit Alec alors que le Sorcier frottait ses fesses sur le sexe d'Alec qui reprenait du service sitôt sollicité.

— Oui, mon chéri ? demanda innocemment Magnus tout en recommençant l'opération jusqu'à rendre Alec très dur.

Alec bafouilla une phrase comme : « Je dois prendre mon service dans moins d'une heure », mais qui se noya dans un baiser sulfureux du Sorcier. Leurs langues se happèrent mutuellement et la respiration d'Alec s'affola, tandis que le plus naturellement du monde ses bras entourèrent Magnus pour le chérir et le plaquer contre lui.

— Mais si tu dois vraiment partir…

Magnus c'était redressé pour parler, en jouant l'innocence même.

— Viens ici ! s'exclama Alec avant et l'embrasser à nouveau à en avoir mal au cœur tellement c'était beau et bon d'être avec la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde.

Magnus éclata d'un rire qui combla Alec et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec passion.

— Tu sais ce que ma mère dit toujours ? questionna Alec en jouant avec les nerfs de Magnus tout en caressant son torse.

— Hum, un garçon qui me parle de sa maman…

— Quand on commence quelque chose, on le termine !

Le regard de Magnus s'éclaira de lubricité et d'un sourire éclatant il répondit en laissant tomber sa langue sur la poitrine d'Alec :

— Je vais te terminer, dans ce cas…

Alec avala difficilement sa salive, car il voyait à présent Magnus descendre le long de son torse pour aller, à n'en pas douter, à la rencontrer de sa verge.

— Magnus, gémit Alec, qui se tortillait, mal à l'aise à l'idée de recevoir une fellation.

— Oui ? s'enquit Magnus qui regardait déjà avec appétit l'objet de son désir.

— Je… je n'ai…

— Pas envie ? tenta de compléter Magnus.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… on n'a jamais… on ne m'a jamais fait…ça…

— Ah, parce que ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure : oui ?

— Non ! rougit Alec nerveux et confus que Magnus puisse penser qu'il n'était pas son tout premier. Je... toi, il n'y a toujours eu que toi.

Magnus, comprenant que son amant était encore un peu trop jeune, novice et nerveux pour attaquer par une fellation. Magnus remonta et s'allongea contre lui, le caressant de milles baisers, tandis que sa main le branlait avec un doigté infernal.

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je le ferais, susurra Magnus tout en dégustant l'oreille d'Alec.

— Han… Magnus…

— Ce n'est pas une réponse, dit Magnus qui accentua la pression de ses doigts autour de la verge gonflée d'Alec.

— Continues, gémit Alec qui tremblait.

— Ça je sais faire, répondit Magnus qui se délectait de voir Alec de nouveau en transe.

Alec, le crâne en feu, la peau frissonnante, se saisit de la bouche de Magnus pour l'embrasser tandis que ses doigts le rendaient fou de plaisir. Alec essaya de ne pas penser aux faites que Magnus avait eu beaucoup, _beaucoup_, **_beaucoup_** d'entrainement pour être si doué en masturbation, et se concentra sur le désire qui lui rongeait le bas ventre.

— Je te ferais tout ce que tu désires, ronronna Magnus qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à branler Alec.

Magnus le regardait, non, le dévorait des yeux. Alec était si beau, si purement viril, si innocent et si excitant tout à la fois. Magnus n'en revenait pas qu'il avait la chance d'avoir cet homme-là dans son lit ! Un homme fort, doux et si passionné ! Sa bouche s'empara à nouveau de celle d'Alec et sa langue diabolique lui arracha des gémissements qui déclenchèrent des frissons dans le corps du Sorcier. C'était si délectable d'entendre Alec gémir de la sorte, se laissant totalement aller contre lui. Magnus songea l'espace d'un éclair qu'il était le seul à l'avoir jamais vu ainsi et cette pensée lui donna encore plus de plaisir !

— Magnus, Magnus, grogna Alec qui le corps cambré, le souffle perdu et la peau en ébullition tremblait de tout son être sous la paume brûlante du Sorcier.

— Tu es si beau, souffla Magnus hypnotisé par la danse des paupières chargés de cils d'Alec.

Magnus serra sa poigne autour de la hampe gorgée d'Alec et descendit ses doigts à la rencontre des bourses d'Alec, qui poussa un juron.

— On devient vulgaire, sourit Magnus qui répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'Alec ne soit plus que gémissements, baisers et flammes.

Magnus embrassa Alexander qui était sur le point d'exploser, se repaissant de la moindre de ses réactions, du moindre souffle, ou son qu'il produisait. Donner autant de plaisir à l'homme que l'on aime, devient, à cet instant précis le nouveau but de la vie éternelle de Magnus. Oui, il voulait se vouer à cette seule quête désormais : rendre fou de plaisir et de désir Alexander Lightwood qui allait bientôt jouir à nouveau à la rencontre de ses doigts autour de son gland rouge.

Alec ne tint plus et soudain tout son être prit feu, de son bas-ventre jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en passant par ses pieds, il sentit une violente décharge le secouer. Il poussa un cri rauque et chargé de toute la tension sexuelle qu'il avait accumulée. Sous les yeux de Magnus Alec subit un orgasme puissant et ravageur.

Tandis que son sexe se répandait à nouveau sur son abdomen, Magnus l'embrassait avec douceur, comme pour le bercer.

C'était si doux, si violent à la fois, Alec n'était plus que sensation et passion dévorante. En ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux et croisant le regard félin de son petit-ami, il sut qu'il ne voudrait personne d'autre dans sa vie. Oui, c'était Magnus. Magnus, rien que lui.

Alec attira Magnus contre son torse, enserrant ses bras autour de lui, réprimant des soubresauts qui lui ravageaient l'échine.

— J'ai attendu toute ma vie pour vivre cette journée, confia Alec la bouche sèche et le cœur vibrant.

— Et tu m'auras pour le restant de cette même vie.

Ils rivèrent leur regard l'un à l'autre, scellant cette promesse avec un baiser langoureux et chargé de tendresse.

Magnus soupira d'aise lentement tout en reposant son oreille contre le tambour qui jouait dans la poitrine d'Alexander. Il se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait y demeurer à jamais. Lui le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, l'homme qui avait déjà plus de quatre cents ans de vie derrière lui… il se voyait très vie vivre avec un Chasseur d'Ombres. Oui, il ne faisait plus que l'envisager désormais. Il avait tout juste goûter à Alexander, qu'il lui en fallait encore plus et une vie ne serait probablement pas de trop. Alors, jalousement, Magnus resserra ses bras atour de la silhouette musclée d'Alexander.

— Tu vas devoir y aller, je suppose, fini par dire Magnus dans un murmure apaisé.

— … Oui…

La voix d'Alec était lourde, pâteuse et chaude.

— Alexander ? demanda Magnus, l'oreille toujours collé au torse de son jeune amant.

— Oui, Magnus ?

— Fais attention à toi en reprenant le métro, sourit Magnus en se redressant pour libérer Alexander de ses bras possessifs.

Alec éclata d'un petit rire, qui donna pleine satisfaction à Magnus.

— Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer à pieds, oui, dit Alec tout en s'étirant.

— Va prendre une douche, suggéra Magnus en roulant sur le flan pour admirer Alexander qui se mettait déjà debout.

— Je n'ai pas le temps…

— Alors laisse-moi t'aider.

Le Sorcier, tout en restant allongé agita ses mains d'où s'échappèrent des belles flammes bleutées. Et soudain Alec se sentit non seulement propre comme un sou neuf, mais découvrit qu'il était également habillé de vêtements sombres et à sa taille, quoi que de grand couturier. Magnus lui adressa un petit sourire amusé.

— Tu n'allais tout de même pas rentrer tout nu.

— Mais, je… on va s'apercevoir que ce n'est pas à moi, protesta Alec qui s'étonnait de se sentir si à l'aise dans un pantalon qui n'était pas en cuir.

— Dis-leur que tu as fait les boutiques, proposa Magnus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Alexander très séduisant dans cet ensemble Gucci.

— Personne ne va me croire…

Magnus contempla Alexander avec les yeux de convoitise, ce qui n'échappa pas au Chasseur d'Ombres.

— Je commence à comprendre ce qui signifie ce regard, sourit Alec en se penchant pour embrasser doucement la bouche.

— Et ?

— Je crois que tu es bien plus lubrique que ce que je pensais, répondit Alec en rougissant un peu.

— … je plaide coupable, dit Magnus en s'étalant sur les draps de façon sensuelle.

Alec regarda le corps doré de Magnus sur les draps et son désir s'accru à nouveau dans ses reins.

— Je dois y aller, finit-il par bafouiller.

— Je ne te retiens pas, ronronna Magnus qui rendait la situation intenable.

— Je dois y aller, répéta sans s'en rendre compte Alec qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et fixait Magnus avec envie.

— Va mon Chasseur d'Ombres et reviens-moi vite.

— … Oui, j'y vais, reprit Alec en essayant de s'arracher à la vison de rêve qui s'étalait à moitié nu dans le lit devant lui.

— Alexander ? dit Magnus amusé.

— Magnus ?

— Va, maintenant, dit Magnus en ouvrant un portail dans l'angle de sa chambre. Tu arriveras directement dans le petit cimetière.

Alec contempla l'ouverture magique et sourit à l'adresse de Magnus.

— Tu es vraiment magique.

— C'est ce qui se dit à mon sujet.

Alec lâcha un petit rire, embrassa une dernière fois Magnus puis traversa le portail, le cœur léger, le corps brûlant et la mémoire chargée d'une après-midi torride.

Magnus soupira à nouveau. Il descendit son regard vers son propre sexe gonflé. Masturber Alexander l'avait excité au plus au point, mais ne disposant pas de suffisamment de temps pour assouvir ses pulsions, il avait préféré passer son tour… du moins pour le moment…

* * *

_J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre, qui je l'espère vous a bien plu ! :-P_

_A très vite pour la suite !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello !_

_J'espère que vous passez un bel été !_

_Merci pour vos commentaires ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Magnus avait rajusté son pantalon autour de sa taille avant d'inviter Ragnor à rentrer dans son loft.

Dès qu'Alexander avait quitté la chambre, Magnus avait su ce qu'il devait faire : premièrement faire passer cette érection monstrueuse, puis, mettre les choses à plat avec son plus vieil ami : Ragnor.

Ragnor entra d'un pas naturel, comme si la conversation qui les avait animés la dernière fois n'était qu'un vague souvenir. Magnus, lui, s'en souvenait très bien, c'était d'ailleurs la raison de la présence de Ragnor chez lui aujourd'hui. Magnus avait compris l'importance de sa relation avec Alexander et il ne souffrirait plus de remarque désobligeante de la part de ses amis, à commencer par Ragnor !

— Que me vaut cette invitation ? s'étonna Ragnor en s'installant dans le sofa chaleureux de Magnus.

— J'avais besoin de mettre les choses au point avec toi et avec Catarina, mais elle est occupée par son travail d'infirmière, débuta Magnus qui avait un air sérieux au visage tandis qu'il se confectionna une boisson pour s'égailler les papilles.

— A quel sujet ? feinta Ragnor en chassant un fils imaginaire sur sa veste impeccable.

— Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien que je veux te parler d'Alexander.

— Qui ?

— Alexander Lightwood, mon petit-ami, dit Magnus agacé par l'attitude de Ragnor.

— Ah… ce petit-ami-là, celui que je t'ai déconseillé de garder ? Celui qui ne fera que t'apporter des ennuis et que te…

— Ragnor ! s'écria Magnus qui n'avait pas envie d'écouter la rengaine de son ami à la peau verte. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour que tu me radote ta désapprobation vis-à-vis de ma relation avec Alexander.

— Dommage, car je suis toujours de bons conseils.

— Et vantard par-dessus le marché ! s'exclama Magnus en tendant à Ragnor un verre plein d'un cocktail orange.

Ragnor accepta la boisson et y bu en silence, attendant que Magnus débute. Néanmoins, Magnus ne semblait pas savoir comment commencer.

— Donc ? encouragea Ragnor qui avait une patience limitée lorsqu'il s'agissait de Magnus.

— Je suis avec Alexander, que cela te plaise ou non, et cela vaut aussi bien pour Cat que pour toi !

— Au moins c'est direct.

— Il représente tout pour moi, renchérit Magnus. Et lui aussi.

— … Comme je te plains, dit Ragnor avec la plus grande sincérité dans la voix tout en posant son verre entamé sur la table basse.

Magnus grogna, Ragnor se ravisa et expliqua sa position :

— Je te plains, car la situation va être complexe, mais si tu es sûr de toi, je vais t'apporter mon soutien.

— Hum…

— Je te plains aussi car lorsqu'Alexander sera vieux et qu'il mourra tu seras seul et dévasté…

Magnus jeta un regard noir à Ragnor.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça, grogna Magnus.

— Pourtant, as-tu pensé à ça ? A sa mort ? Tandis que toi tu seras éternel…

— Alexander signifie **_tout _**pour moi, je ne veux ni songer au passé, ni au futur, simplement m'impliquer pleinement dans cette histoire, au _présent_. Je ne veux pas me lancer dans des théories. Ni me projeter dans un avenir qui n'arrivera peut-être pas.

Ragnor fronça les sourcils et regarda Magnus boire la fin de son verre en silence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par : « qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais » ?

— … Que je ne suis pas devin, je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve.

— Qu'as-tu en tête ?

— Rien, si ce n'est Alexander, dit Magnus en reportant son attention sur Ragnor. Et j'espère avoir ton soutient. Alexander est certes un Chasseur d'Ombres mais il est bien plus que cela. Et il va faire parti de ma vie désormais.

— D'accord, concéda Ragnor en reprenant son cocktail en main. Et sa famille ?

Magnus feint de ne pas avoir entendu et joua avec son verre.

— Magnus, sa famille est-elle au _courant_ ? Les Lightwood ne t'ont jamais porté dans leur cœur et ceux depuis des siècles…

— Je sais, merci.

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Est-ce qu'ils savent pour ta liaison avec leur fils aîné ?

Magnus fit une moue avant de répondre du bout des lèvres :

— … Je ne crois pas.

— Tu ne crois pas ?!

— Non, voilà tu es heureux ? Ils ignorent tout ! Ils pensent qu'Alexander a une petite amie terrestre ! s'énerva Magnus.

Ragnor, les yeux comme de soucoupes, explosa de rire en regardant Magnus se décomposer devant sa réaction.

— Quoi ? s'impatienta Magnus agacé par la réaction de Ragnor.

— Qui aurait cru que le Puissant Magnus Bane accepterait de jouer le petit ami en cachette… c'est si…

— Romantique ? proposa Magnus tout en sachant très bien que son ami avait un tout autre terme en tête.

— Enfantin ! acheva Ragnor avec sérieux. Magnus, comment peux-tu accepter ça ? Tu es si âgé, je pensais que tu étais passé à des relations sérieuses…

— Ma relation avec Alexander l'est, se défendit Magnus.

— Ah, oui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi jouez-vous à Roméo et Juliette ? nargua Ragnor en remplissant à nouveau son verre avec sa magie.

— Parce qu'Alexander est jeune, _lui_, qu'il a besoin de temps pour préparer ses parents, qui sont, comme nous le savons, des coincés, bornés et adorateurs de l'Enclave ! Et si je dois attendre dix ans, vingt ou trente pour qu'il se décide de me présenter à eux, alors je le ferais et tu sais pourquoi, Ragnor ?

— Non ?

— Parce que je l'aime !

Ragnor n'eut rien à y redire et leva son verre comme pour porter un toast :

— Et je serai là pour toi, assura Ragnor.

La colère de Magnus se dissipa est on humeur joviale fit à nouveau son apparition.

— Merci mon petit pois, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

— Bon, dans ce cas, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

— Oh, c'est très simple, sourit Magnus de façon amusée.

— Hum ? fit Ragnor en buvant sa boisson fraîche l'air intrigué.

— Je veux que tu ne fasses ab-so-lu-ment rien, dit Magnus avec un large sourire. Ce qui se passe entre Alexander et moi doit le rester et lorsqu'il voudra dévoiler notre relation à ses parents, je le soutiendrais, mais en attendant, il n'y a rien à faire, le temps, la patience et beaucoup d'alcool, voilà le cocktail parfait !

— Ainsi soit-il ! déclara Ragnor en levant son verre pour boire le tout d'une traite.

* * *

Alec entra dans l'Institut et presque aussitôt Isabelle lui tomba dessus. Sa petite sœur surgit d'un angle et se posta devant lui les mains plantées dans ses hanches étroites et féminines, sont regard ancré au sien, l'œil suspicieux.

— Tu étais où ? fit-elle en guise de préambule.

— Dehors, dit Alec qui chassa de son visage le sourire qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Magnus.

Oui, il avait fait l'amour avec Magnus ! Il avait envie de le hurler sur tous les toits ! De le crier à la face du monde ! De dire que cet homme était à lui ! De dire combien il était heureux et bien avec lui, au lieu de cela il dit platement :

— Je prenais l'air.

— … Tu prenais l'air, répéta stupéfaite Isabelle qui n'en croyait pas un mot avant qu'un sourire narquois ne vienne fendre son visage en deux. Oh, non, je sais… Jace m'a dit que tu étais en balade pour « t'aérer les poumons » et toi tu me sors cette bêtise en sachant très bien que tu ne fais JAMAIS ça… Tu étais avec Magnus ! s'exclama Isabelle certaine d'elle.

Alec lui fit les gros yeux pour la faire taire et regarda précipitamment autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse les entendre.

— Oh oui, c'est ça ?! J'ai juste ?! reprit Isabelle en souriant de plus belle.

— … pas du tout, mentit très mal Alec tout en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché alors que sa nervosité transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

— Oh que si ! Tu étais avec Magnus ! reprit Isabelle en chuchotant vivement tandis qu'Alec l'attrapait par le bras pour l'entraîner dans un couloir désert.

— Chut ! intima Alec tout en continuant de lui faire les gros yeux.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire glousser Isabelle. Jamais Alec n'avait vu sa sœur ainsi.

— J'ai du mal à le croire : mon si sérieux grand frère a _un_ petit ami ! dit Isabelle en regardant Alec fasciné.

— Izzy, supplia presque Alec pour qu'elle baisse d'un ton.

— Oui, je sais, chut, je ne dirais rien, pour qui te me prends ?!

— Merci.

— Mais je veux des détails !

— Pas question !

— Allez si, juste un peu ! s'exclama Isabelle tandis qu'Alec s'éloignait d'elle pour remonter le couloir.

— Dis-moi juste s'il embrasse bien ? s'amusa Isabelle qui jubilait comme une folle.

— Je ne te dirais rien.

— Vous avez fait plus que vous embrasser tout à l'heure, c'est ça hein ? C'est pourquoi tu soupirais niaisement en arrivant ? poursuivit Isabelle qui le collait aux basques.

— Arrêtes Izzy, je ne te dirais rien, c'est… privé ! dit Alec d'une voix ferme en se retournant vers elle pour la faire taire. Je ne veux pas en parler avec toi.

— Oh, déplora Isabelle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Mais il n'y a jamais le moindre potin ici ! Moi qui pensais que tu allais me repaître de quelques bonnes infos croustillantes ! Jace lui est bien trop salace, toutes ses activités avec son « club de lecture » est trop pervers pour moi, tandis que toi, c'est trop….

— Quoi ?

— Adorable !

— Adorable ?! Je ne suis pas adorable ! s'écria, offusqué, Alec.

— Oh si, dès qu'on prononce le nom de Magnus tu deviens tout rouge et tout…

— Izzy, Alec ! s'exclama Jace en venant à leur rencontre d'un pas vif coupant court leur conversation, au grand soulagement d'Alec.

Alec noua ses mains dans son dos et se redressa de façon sérieuse, comme le soldat qu'il était.

— On a une mission, dit Jace l'œil pétillant excité par l'action à venir. Venez avec moi au poste de commandement. C'est intriguant ! un démon tue des Terrestres pour leur prélever du sang, on doit le traquer et voir pour qui il agit !

— Génial ! s'exclama Isabelle ravie de partir en mission.

— Des personnes ont été assassiné, rappela Alec froidement. Tu ne peux pas dire « génial » Izzy !

— Oh que si je peux, et je vais le refaire : GÉNIAL !

Jace adressa un clin d'œil rapide à Alec, tandis qu'il levait ses yeux vers le plafond exaspéré par l'attitude de sa sœur. Isabelle galopa dans le couloir pour bifurquer vers le poste de commandement, prenant de l'avance sur les garçons, comme toujours Isabelle était en tête, sauvage et indépendante.

— Ça été ? s'enquit Jace qui avait remarqué immédiatement le drôle d'accoutrement d'Alec.

— … Très bien, répondit simplement Alec refusant d'aller plus loin dans l'étalage de sa vie privée ce que Jace comprenait très bien.

— Cool, mais tu devrais te changer avant.

Alec, qui avait oublié ce détail, pila sur place, remercia Jace avant de retourner à sa chambre pour enfiler une de ses tenues de combat, bien plus propice à ce qui allait se passer. Alec rangea soigneusement l'ensemble offert par Magnus dans son armoire et résista à l'envie d'envoyer un texto à son Sorcier préféré avant de rejoindre le poste de commandement. Cette journée serait donc bien chargée !

* * *

_J'espère que vous voyez arriver le twist ;-)_

_J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !_

_A très vite !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello !_

_Navrée pour ma longue absence ! En ce moment j'écris mon nouveau roman et je dois faire vite pour respecter les délais de ma maison d'édition ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Magnus portait un ensemble du plus bel effet. Il s'était particulièrement bien apprêté, car ce soir, il allait au Pandémonium pour prendre un peu la température de son club. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait déserté le lieu, et il était temps que le propriétaire se montre, du moins, de temps en temps. Il arborait une chemise bordeaux, ouverte jusqu'au nombril, avec une veste de costume bleue nuit, un pantalon noir avec une belle boucle de ceinture, des chaussures de ville basse, sans chaussettes, dégageant ses chevilles, le tout agrémenté de sautoir qui mettaient en valeur sa peau nue et huilée de paillette. Il avait structuré sa crête pour qu'elle tienne bien sur son crâne. Ses yeux maquillés avec attentions étaient charbonneux, un gloss complétait son look d'oiseau nocturne. Il se parfuma, puis quitta son appartement avec un air confiant. Il avait tout arrangé avec Ragnor, il avait une relation stable avec Alexander et il se trouvait particulièrement beau ce soir ! Tout allait à merveille !

Il rentra dans la foule de son club, savourant la musique, l'ambiance festive et que fait que tous ces gens dépensaient des fortunes au bar pour s'abreuver !

Magnus s'installa avec nonchalance sur un des sofas dans un angle de la piste de danse, se délectant de regarder tout le monde danser. Alors qu'il profitait d'un cocktail, qu'il sirotait à la paille, son regard fut attiré par deux Chasseurs d'Ombres qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Oui, il les reconnu : ils portaient chacun d'eux la rune maudite de Valentin : ils faisaient partis du Cercle ! Magnus bondit sur ses pieds pour aller chasser ses importuns de son club ! De quel droit venaient-ils ici ? Sous son toit pour perturber l'ordre et la tranquillité de son gagne-pain ?! Que signifiait aussi cette intrusion du passé dans son présent ?!

— Je ne veux pas de vous ici, persifla-t-il en se postant devant ses deux colosses à l'air patibulaire.

— On ne te demande pas ton avis, Sorcier, grinça l'un d'eux en accentuant sur le mot « Sorcier » pour montrer tout le dégoût qu'il lui évoquait.

Magnus, sourit d'un air aussi mauvais qu'il put, puis usant de sa magie les étranglant l'un et l'autre.

— Partez, gronda-t-il alors que ses yeux devenaient ceux d'un chat en colère. Je vous laisse l'opportunité de filer avant de prévenir l'Enclave. Si je vous revois ici, je ne serais pas aussi clément !

Magnus relâcha son emprise magique sur ces deux Chasseurs d'Ombres indésirables et les regarda, reprendre leur souffle avant de reculer. Magnus les perdit de vue dans la foule, satisfait de lui, il voulut s'en retourner dans son sofa, pour finir son cocktail, et profiter de ce moment de féliciter pour écrire à Alexander. Lui dire combien il lui manquait sembla être la chose la plus importante à faire à cet instant ! Néanmoins, une rousse le percuta de plein fouet. Magnus tourna son visage vers la jeune femme, qui le dévisagea avec horreur en voyant ses yeux de chats. Magnus la reconnue sans aucun mal : Clary !

Il tendit la main pour la retenir, attraper, elle lui échappa.

— Clary ! appela-t-il mais son cri se perdit dans la musique pulsée à toute puissance dans le club.

Que faisait Clary ici ? Que faisait la fille de Josselyne dans son club ? Et ceux juste après avoir croisé les gorilles de Valentin ?! Cela n'augurait rien de bon ! Magnus s'élança à sa suite.

* * *

Alec avait bien entendu reconnu le club de Magnus ! Néanmoins, il ne se doutait pas que leur proie les guiderait jusque-là ! sans aucun mal ils avaient isolé les démons dans l'espace privé du club, puis ils les avaient tués, sans avoir eu l'occasion de les interroger, car une stupide Terrestre, qui avait visiblement la Seconde Vue avait tenté de se mêler au combat ! Maintenant leur piste était morte et la fille en fuite ! Jace la poursuivait, et Alec pesta en essuyant la lame poissée de la dague qu'il avait sorti de sa botte. Izzy ramassait sa perruque.

— C'est sympa ici, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

— On n'est pas là pour ça, grogna Alec qui voulait remettre la main sur la rousse pour lui dire sa façon de penser !

A cause d'elle, ils avaient perdu leur proie !

— On devrait suivre Jace, proposa Isabelle en sentant l'humeur exécrable d'Alec.

— Oui.

Le frère et la sœur traversèrent la foule sans se faire voir de quiconque, une fois à l'air libre, Alec se figea. Magnus était là. Il était… éblouissant ! Son cœur cogna sec dans sa poitrine. Jace était là aussi, ils parlaient à la rousse, qui semblait en proie à une crise de panique. Magnus fini par l'endormir d'un geste de la main. Jace ramassa la jeune femme dans ses bras, comme si elle ne pesait rien.

— Mais ! C'est Magnus ! s'écria Isabelle. C'est ton petit ami !

— Chut ! gronda Alec.

— Magnus ! Youhou ! s'exclama Isabelle en fonçant droit vers lui.

— Izzy !

Magnus leva ses yeux vers la brune qui fonçait vers lui, montées sur des talons si hauts que c'était un exploit de réussir à marcher avec.

— Isabelle Lightwood, évidemment. Si Jace est là…

— Alec est là aussi ! sourit Isabelle en désignant Alec qui la suivait d'un pas raide.

Magnus tourna son regard de félin vers Alec. L'air se figea entre eux et l'attraction qui les animait reprit place.

— Alexander, souffla Magnus.

— Magnus, répondit Alec en déglutissant.

— Pas besoin de faire les présentations ! coupa Jace qui portait toujours la rousse dans ses bras. Magnus on peut aller chez toi ?

— Oui.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama Alec qui prenait ça pour une violation de sa vie privée.

— J'habite à côté. Et je crois que Clary préférera se retrouver chez moi que dans l'enceinte de l'Institut.

— Clary ? reprit Jace en baissant son regard vers le visage inanimé de la jeune femme.

— Oui, Clarissa Fray, compléta Magnus qui emboîta le pas à la petite troupe pour les guider jusqu'à son loft.

Une fois chez lui, Magnus invita Jace à allonger Clary sur son canapé. Alec, les bras croisés, n'appréciait pas du tout que son frère et sa sœur soient dans ce lieu, qu'il considérait comme son sanctuaire ! Izzy s'en donnait à cœur joie, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire de la dénommée Clary, pour elle, c'était absolument excitant de découvrir l'appartement du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn aka le petit ami de son grand frère, si sérieux !

Jace, lui se moquait bien d'être dans le logement où Alec avait perdu sa virginité, chose qu'il avait su à la seconde où cela c'était produit, tout ce qui comptait c'était cette belle étrangère au regard farouche. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait voulu la protéger.

— Elle sera inconsciente combien de temps ? se renseignant Jace qui replaçant une mèche rousse sur l'épaule de Clary.

— Autant de temps que je juge cela nécessaire, dit Magnus qui s'assit dans un fauteuil face à la petite troupe.

Son regard passa de Clary à Jace, puis à Isabelle qui fouillait la pièce du regard et enfin à Alexander, qui le dévorait du regard. Magnus essaya de paraître détendu.

— Qui est-elle ? interrogea Jace qui avait compris que Magnus en savait beaucoup à son sujet.

— C'est une Chasseuse d'Ombres.

— Impossible, elle n'a pas la moindre rune, objecta Isabelle.

— Elle ignore qu'elle fait parti de votre espèce, dit Magnus qui continuait de déshabiller du regard son amant. Sa mère la cache depuis son enfance. Clary ignore tout du Monde Obscure.

— Comment s'est possible ? demanda Jace qui regardait toujours la belle inconnue endormie.

— J'y ai veillé. Sa mère m'a payé des fortunes pour que je pose un sceau sur sa mémoire. J'efface tous les deux ans tout ce qui a un rapport avec notre monde.

— Pourquoi ?! s'exclama Jace choqué qu'une mère puisse faire ça à son enfant.

— Je l'ignore. Elle m'a payé, je n'ai pas à poser des questions.

— On peut t'acheter avec une poignée d'or alors ! s'exclama Jace avec colère. Tu te moques du bien, ou du mal ?! Tout ce qui compte c'est de t'enrichir ! Peu importe que Clary en souffre ! Tu es cupide !

Magnus dévia son visage paisible d'Alexander, pour s'ancrer à celui de Jace. Il se leva avec une lenteur, qui n'avait rien de très bon augure.

Alec, qui avait entendu les dures paroles de son parabtai, posa une main sur son épaule pour le tempérer.

— Je te prierai de baisser d'un ton, fils de l'Ange, gronda Magnus. Je n'apprécie pas de me faire insulter chez moi, alors que je vous viens en aide et que j'offre un refuge !

— Ça te va bien d'essayer d'arranger les choses, une fois que tu as tout fait…

— Jace ! coupa Alec en resserrant ses doigts sur l'épaule de son frère.

— Quoi ?! Toi tu ne dis rien parce que tu couches avec !

Alec s'empourpra des pieds à la tête. Magnus ne cilla pas. Isabelle était en plein rêve !

— Alec n'est pas objectif, mais moi je vais te dire la vérité, ce que tu as infligé à Clary est abject ! Comment peux-tu la priver de son héritage ? de son pouvoir de naissance ?!

— Parce que… sa mère…

— T'a payé, ouais, j'ai capté !

— Sa mère, voulait la protéger d'autres Chasseurs d'Ombres.

— N'importe quoi !

— Josselyne Fray, craignait les membres du Cercle.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce.

— Ce soir, deux membres de Valentin étaient au club… ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence.

— Quoi ?! fit Jace qui ne comprenait plus rien.

— Magnus, voyons il n'y a plus de Cercle, depuis des années, tenta de dire Alec avant que le regard de son amant en le réduise au silence.

— Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! tonna-t-il. Josselyne protégeait sa fille de ces monstres ! Voilà pourquoi je l'ai privé de sa mémoire ! Alors j'ai protégé cette fille ! Et si tu oses encore une fois me manquer des respecte, _petit_, je ne me gênerai pas pour te priver de ta faculté de parler ! Que tu sois ou non le frère, ou le parabatai de l'homme que j'aime !

Un second silence, plus lourd, plus opaque s'abattait sur eux.

— Quoi ?! fit Isabelle en se tournant vers Alec devenu statue de sel. Vous vous aimez ?! Oh purée ! C'est génial !

— Isabelle, vas-tu cesser de dire « génial » à toute les sauce, bafouilla Alec qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Les parents vont baliser en apprenant ça !

— Izzy, c'est pas le moment, grinça Alec plus pâle d'un linge.

— Rends-lui sa mémoire ! exigea Jace qui se moquait de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Rends-lui ce que tu lui as volé.

— Pas la peine, dit Magnus qui lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Ma magie se dissipe au bout de deux ans. Sa mère aurait dû me l'amener il y a trois semaines de cela. Mon sceau s'efface de sa mémoire. D'ici quelques heures, ou jours, tout lui sera revenu.

Jace serra les dents. Alec avait envie de les mettre dehors. Isabelle souriait à s'en faire exploser les gencives.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? fini par demander Alec qui n'en pouvait plus de ce silence.

— Je vais la réveiller, après, vous ferez comme bon vous semble. Elle est des vôtre, son sort ne repose pas sur moi…

— On va la ramener à l'Institut ! s'exclama Jace sûr de lui.

— Tu as d'autre idée nulle ?! rétorqua Alec. Comment on va expliquer ce que l'on sait ?!

— … Que veux-tu que l'on fasse d'autres ?

— On lui explique la situation ici, puis on la raccompagne chez elle, auprès de sa mère, suggéra Isabelle qui commençait à se lasser de cette conversation.

— Okay, trancha Jace qui c'était octroyé la prise de décision sur cette « mission ».

— Bien, souffla Magnus.

D'un tour de main, Clary battit des paupières.

— Je vais vous laisser entre Chasseurs d'Ombres, dit Magnus en s'en retournant dans sa chambre.

Jace, déjà absorbé par le visage de Clary n'écoutait plus. Alec suivit Magnus dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Une fois à l'abris des autres, Alec déposa son arc et ses flèches sur le pas de la porte, puis vint entourer son Sorcier de ses bras.

— Je t'aime aussi.

— Je sais, souffla Magnus, qui se laissa aller, le dos contre le torse puissant d'Alexander.

— Excuses Jace, il est une vraie tête brûlée, la plupart du temps il ne contrôle pas ce qu'il dit.

— J'ai déjà oublié.

— Tu ne vas pas lui voler sa voix, alors ?

— Tu m'as pris pour Ursula dans « la Petite Sirène » ?!

— Qui ? dans quoi ?

— Rien, laisse, tomber, souffla Magnus en souriant avant de faire demi-tour pour embrasser Alec à pleine bouche

Ainsi réunis, ils se sentirent bien mieux l'un et l'autre.

— Tu es très beau, sourit Alec qui n'en revenait pas que ce matin encore il était nu dans cette même pièce.

— Tu es pas mal non plus…

— Je crois que toi et moi, on court à la catastrophe, dit Alec en collant son front à celui de Magnus.

— Comment ça ?

— Mes parents, l'Enclave.

— C'est cela qui t'inquiète désormais ?

— Non… je suis plus déterminé que jamais, au contraire, pourtant je voudrais garder encore notre histoire secrète.

Magnus dévisagea Alec avec tendresse, chatouillant ses tempes avec ses doigts magiques.

— Tout ce que tu voudras, je te l'ai dit : on avance à ton rythme.

— Pourquoi on ne peut pas rester à tout jamais ici ? loin de tout et de tout le monde ?

— Parce que, Alexander, tu dois marcher avec ton temps…

— Tu n'as pas d'âge.

— Je te suivrais, où tu iras.

— Magnus Bane, je vous aime.

— Je t'aime Alexander.

Tendrement Alec captura les lèvres de Magnus dans les siennes. Sa langue, audacieuse, se fraya un chemin dans la bouche de son amant et alors que leur température augmentait au même rythme que leur baiser s'approfondissait, des cris les interrompirent depuis le salon.

D'un même instinct sûr, les deux amoureux se relâchèrent pour rejoindre la « fête ». Clary s'était ruée dans la cuisine, pour s'armer d'un couteau à fromage. Isabelle, était assise sur une table, les jambes croisées, parfaitement indifférente à la panique de la jeune rousse, tandis que Jace, les mains levées et une expression douce au visage essayait de lui parler calmement.

— Tout va bien, on ne te veut pas de mal…

— QUI ETES-VOUS ?! Vous êtes des assassins ! Je vous ai vu ! Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé ?! Où je suis ?!

La lame, du couteau inoffensif, pointée vers Jace, bifurqua vers Alec et Magnus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

— Pas un pas de plus !

Alec ne pu retenir un ricanement dédaigneux.

— Oh, un couteau à beurre, Jace, on est fichu…

— Alexander, dit Magnus d'un ton de reproche.

— Je veux savoir où je suis ! cria Clary au bord des larmes.

— Tu es chez moi ma chérie, reprit avec charme Magnus. Je suis Magnus Bane. Un ami de ta mère : Josselyne Fray.

Ces paroles calmèrent momentanément Clary. Entendre prononcer le nom de sa mère la dérouta.

— Alors pourquoi elle ne m'a **Jamais** parlé de vous ?! riposta-t-elle en panique.

— Parce que je suis un Sorcier.

— Quoi ?!

Isabelle, semblait se régaler. Jace était nerveux. Alec exaspéré. Clary perdue. Seul Magnus semblait savoir comment maîtriser la situation.

— Je suis un Sorcier et ta mère est venue me voir dès que tu as commencé à voir le Monde Obscure. Elle m'a demandé de te cacher ces choses, elle voulait te préserver. Donc j'ai effacé ta mémoire, tu ne peux pas te souvenir de moi… Pourtant, je te connais bien.

— N'importe quoi ! Vous êtes fou ! cracha Clary qui s'empara d'un second couteau – à poisson cette fois- pour le pointer vers eux.

— Je sais que tu aimes dessiner plus que tout, dit d'une voix posée Magnus. Je sais que ton meilleur ami à un prénom qui commence par la lettre S… et qu'il est Juif. Je sais aussi que tu n'as jamais connu ton père, que ta mère n'a aucune famille. Je sais où tu vis. Je sais que ta mère est artiste peintre, elle m'a d'ailleurs vendu des toiles, regarder derrière toi…

Clary, des larmes coulant de ses yeux, osa un regard par-dessus son épaule. Un coup d'œil rapide confirma les dire de l'homme asiatique et très fin. Un tableau de sa mère trônait sur le mur de la cuisine. Clary reconnu le style et le modèle.

— C'est… Mais, les Sorciers n'existent pas !

— Toutes les légendes sont vraies, dit Jace avec la voix si basse qu'elle était presque un feulement.

— Toi tu es un Sorcier, et vous ? Vous faites parti d'un gang avec tous vos tatouages ?! s'exclama Clary qui essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Isabelle sourit en regardant Clary comme si elle avait été une petite créature stupide, mais amusante. Jace, demeura sérieux. Alec leva les yeux au ciel, avant de retenir un long soupire d'exaspération. Magnus esquissa un sourire.

— Non, on ne fait pas parti d'un gang, on est des Chasseurs d'Ombres. On traque et on tue les démons, tenta de justifier Jace.

Clary ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Vous êtes dingues !

Magnus claqua des doigts, deux boules de feu bleuté dansèrent entre ses paumes ouvertes. Il les fit tournoyer et danser autour de ses doigts longs et fins.

— On ne te ment pas, néanmoins la vérité, n'est jamais simple à entendre.

Clary laissa tomber au sol les deux couteaux dans un bruit métallique. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les prestidigitateurs de cabaret, ou les magiciens de rue ! Non, là, c'était du vrai feu ! Elle sentait cette chaleur, elle voyait le reflet des flammes sur le visage du… Sorcier ?!

— Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? bredouilla-t-elle complètement perdue.

Jace reprit al parole et expliqua lentement à Clary ce qui c'était passé dans le club. Puis, il lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle, pour en discuter avec sa mère, ce qu'elle accepta à la seule condition que le Sorcier les accompagne. Magnus, de bonne grâce les suivis. Alec parti avec eux et Isabelle qui ne voulait rien manquer de cette situation inédite, décréta qu'elle devait rester avec eux.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'appartement de la jeune femme, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une horde de mercenaire du Cercle venu prendre d'assaut le logement. Ni une ni deux, Jace, Alec et Isabelle se jetèrent dans la bataille, Magnus protégea Clary, la suivant lorsqu'elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, retranchée dans sa salle de bain. Magnus usa de sa magie pour éloigner les ennemis, prenant bien soin de leur jeter des sorts puissant et douloureux, tout en gardant un œil sur son homme, qui maniait l'arc comme personne. Après plusieurs affreusement longues minutes – aux yeux de Clary- le combat pi fin en faveur de ses sauveurs. Josselyne, secoué, se mit debout, pantelante.

— Magnus, merci, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Ne me remercie pas encore, je ne t'ai pas donné mon prix, sourit Magnus en constatant les dégâts dans l'appartement.

Il regarda Alec, il allait bien, pas la moindre égratignure. Jace soigna une coupure avec sa rune, sous les yeux ébahit de Clary.

— Je crois que l'on doit discuter, Clary et moi, fini par dire Josselyne en se tournant vers sa fille.

— On va vous laisser, proposa Magnus.

— Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ! s'exclama Jace. Venez à l'Institut !

Josselyne sembla hésité, puis demanda :

— Qui le dirige ?

— Nos parents, dit Isabelle en se recoiffant dans un éclat de miroir brisé ramassé au sol.

— La famille Lightwood, compléta Alec en bombant le torse de fierté.

Josselyne se décomposa.

— Non, jamais je n'irai avec des traîtres !

Un silence de mort s'étendit sur eux et les glaça sur qu'aux os.

* * *

_Donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre !_

_A très vite ! _


End file.
